She Will Be Loved
by iris dreamer
Summary: He's at the climax of his life: an awesome job, a circle of close friends, a good reputation, and most importantly, the girl he loves is now his fiancee. But happiness is short lived and in the darkness he meets your normal, bad girl, erotic dancer.
1. Crossroads

----- She Will Be Loved

----- Written by Iris Dreamer

----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.

----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love University of Virginia. For those who are thinking of coming here, I definitely support your decision! For those who are seniors/juniors out there and have any questions, feel free to ask me. Leave a question and your email address in a review, or you're more than welcome to email me at: colors (underscore) of (underscore) iris (at) yahoo. (Sorry that my email address is a bit weird, but that's the only way I can get it to work. If you're confused, please check my profile.) I'll be happy to answer any questions! It doesn't even have to be UVA questions; it can be just applications in general. I won't mind reading a few application essays if I'm not busy. Not that I'm saying I'm an expert, I'm far from that, but I'm here to offer any kind of help possible. :)

So, as you can all see, I've finally finished "Sort of a Fairytale" and I'm now writing a new story. This one is just going to be a sweet romance story; fun to write and fun to read. Haha. Still sticking to Card Captor Sakura, but I'm thinking of an Inuyasha one soon. Also I've noticed that many have been wondering about the original ending to "Sort of a Fairytale." I, unfortunately, do not have the ending with me here at UVA (its back home. However, if I have time, I'd love to write up the original ending once more. I'll have that posted as soon as possible? I have lots of work; so cut me some slack. But it would be fun to write. So if you want to read that other ending, please be a little patient. Meanwhile, enjoy this one.

Characters in this story may be a little out of characters especially in the beginning chapters. Chapter one's going to be a little weird and scenes are going to move from one character to another, as to show a bit of their background. So my apologies if it isn't quite fluent.

----- BACKGROUND: He's reached his happiest moment of his life: he has an awesome job, a circle of close friends, a good reputation, and most importantly, the girl he loves is now his fiancée. But happiness is short lived and everything he once had was thrown away and there he meets a girl that totally enraptures him, but this girl is just your normal, in the bad section of the city, prostitute.

----- DEDICATION: To all my readers. I love you all. Without you guys, I don't think I'd actually write out my stories.

----- SPECIAL THANKS: As many know, this is where I put my comments/replies to the reviews you guys give me. Have I mentioned how much I love reviews? I enjoy getting feedback and to see how I can make my story better.

----- CHAPTER ONE: Crossroads

"Hey, good morning Syao," Eriol called over the business floor as he saw his best buddy coming out from the elevator. Syaoran turned as he recognized the familiar voice and smiled.

He waited for Eriol to walk over, and apparently the smile he greeted with, was still on for Eriol grinned. "Someone seems all bright and cheeky today." He commented with a teasing smirk. "So, I'm guessing that your proposal to that goddess your last night went extremely well."

"Let's just put it that the night was one of the best in my whole life." Syaoran answered as he started walking to his office, picking up his mail along the way.

Eriol walked beside him, laughing. "So you got laid last night?"

Syaoran gave him a glare. "When will you stop being so perverted?"

Eriol gave him a mock frown. "Please, who was the one who was used to rent porn every weekend and went frequently to strip joints?"

"And who was it that went with me?" His friend shot back in a furious whisper as he opened his office door and practically shoved Eriol inside after him. Count on Eriol who knew everything that there was to know about himself, to say his embarrassing facts in public.

"Got me there," Eriol admitted with a shrug. "So now you're getting married. Say goodbye to single life my pal. No more porn, playboy magazines, and going to the bar." He paused, most likely for effect and continued, "My friend, you've been harnessed."

"I'm being married to a woman I love Eriol, for heaven's sake! I'm not being harnessed!" He answered, angrily as he flipped through the mail carelessly; he'd give it to his secretary later anyhow.

"I know, I know. I was just joking around." Eriol sighed as he leaned against the table. "I wonder what it's like to actually fall in love." He gave a sidelong glance to his friend. "Seems just a while ago when we both planned to be bachelors our whole lives. And now we're both 25 and one of us is already planning to be married."

Syaoran laughed. "Yeah, seems like yesterday we were just hanging at the bar."

"We did, the night before." Eriol pointed out. Syaoran shot him a withering glare at how he'd always point out those annoying facts that were quite annoyingly true.

"Anyhow, I think it's time you met someone." The business man continued, sitting down in his chair and turned on his computer.

"And you were just so lucky as to stumble upon such a gorgeous woman." Eriol shot back.

"I didn't stumble upon Tomoyo," Syaoran said. "She was our friend and came by to visit often. And when I brought her out to dinner and proposed to her last night, she said yes."

"I think you were still damn lucky." His friend insisted. "I mean, out of all the female population that who are our friends and who come and visit us, you get Tomoyo Daidouji, a natural beauty with a stunning voice. You have to give me pointers one day."

Syaoran laughed. "I'll get Tomoyo to introduce you to a couple of her friends." He offered.

"Nah, I think I'll just enjoy my time being a bachelor." Eriol sighed. "I don't want to be married to someone I don't love with all my heart. If there's someone I'm destined to be with, I'm sure we'll meet someday."

"How absolutely touching," A third voice, distinctly female, drawled sarcastically. The two young men whirled around to see Syaoran's secretary with a cross expression on her face.

"Are you two done talking about your love lives? I have work to get done. Li, I'm leaving early today, so hand me those letters that you threw carelessly on your desk. Here's today's schedule; you have a meeting at ten and another at five. Hiiragizawa, you should be getting to your job before your upper officer gets annoyed standing in front of your desk."

"Oh shit." Eriol swore under his breath as he hurriedly scurried out of Syaoran's office and quickly went over his desk where he could be seen apologizing deeply.

Syaoran swallowed his chuckle once he saw how his secretary was still giving him a harsh look.

"I'll get to work, Mihara." He said resignedly.

Chiharu laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if I work for you or you work for me." She commented. "Well, start working your ass off. I'm leaving early today," she reminded again.

"What?" Syaoran mumbled, "Oh, wait. You told me." He said quickly before his secretary could scold him again. "You still dating Yamazaki?"

"Enough to know he's wonderful." Chiharu replied. "And I heard about what happened last night, congratulations. I was wondering when you'd let a woman tie you down." She congratulated with a real smile.

"Well, I'd love to chat, but my arms are getting heavy." With that, she walked out of the door to her seat where she freed her arms from the heavy bulk of papers she had to get through.

"Why is that everyone's saying that marriage is being held down?" Syaoran mumbled to himself.

He had met Tomoyo at the office actually. She had come for some data about the company for a paper she was working on for college. After that, she had come to the office to see him often, bringing coffee for him and Eriol. The three of them would often chat together during lunch breaks and such. He learned that Tomoyo was in her fourth year of college and she was heading off to be a fashion designer. That was how they met, two months ago.

And he had finally had the courage to ask her on dates around two weeks ago. Everything just seemed to be going uphill from there.

-----

The doorbell rang gently and Eriol looked up from where he was making dinner. Wiping his hands hastily on a napkin, he went to answer the door.

"Tomoyo, what a surprise," He said as he opened the door wider as to let the girl walk in the apartment. "If you're looking for Syaoran, he's not here at the moment." Eriol apologized with a smile.

Tomoyo smiled. "I know, he called me to say that he has lots of work to get done and is probably going to come back at around midnight."

"Oh." A puzzled look came over Eriol, but was quickly replaced with a smile and he opened the door wider. "What kind of gentleman am I?" He laughed. "Come in. Do you want a cup of tea before you go?"

"Actually, I came to find you." She whispered softly, fixing her eyes on his.

When she saw his confused look, Tomoyo laughed. "I'm not having an affair," She joked with a grin. "I just came here to talk to you about Syaoran."

"Is that jerk cheating on you?" Eriol demanded furiously. "If he has, I'll bash his head in, I swear,"

Tomoyo placed a hand on his shoulder gently and Eriol shut up immediately. "Syaoran isn't that kind of person." She said, with a smile. "I just wanted to talk to you, if that's okay. I wanted to know more about Syaoran from you since you've obviously have known him for a really long while."

"I mean, I'd like to know more about the guy I'm about to marry." She clarified.

"Sure," Eriol said with a pleasant smile. "Have you had dinner yet? I was just preparing some if you'd let me have the pleasure of dining with you."

She smiled.

"That's so kind of you Eriol. Do you usually cook?"

"Me and Syaoran take turns." He answered as he continued to chop some celery. "He's quite a good cook, Syaoran is. I hope you don't mind vegetable noodle soup?"

"That's great. May I help?"

"If you insist," Eriol said with a grin. "But really, stay where you are. I'll handle everything."

Tomoyo nodded and supplied another sweet smile as she sat on a stool located in the clean kitchen. She watched as Eriol hummed lightly as he worked through his way in the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"This is delicious." Tomoyo said as she drank some of the soup. "You'd make an excellent chef."

"Yes, I know Tomoyo." Eriol replied with a teasing grin, "You've only mentioned that around six times tonight."

Tomoyo laughed. "Well, it is good."

"And I'm glad you like it."

"Funny how I've also known you for two months, but this is the first time I've been with you alone." Tomoyo commented.

"Yeah well, more the merrier, as they say." He said.

"I'm happy now." She murmured.

"I'm glad." Eriol replied. "Syaoran would have killed me if I treated you badly. Besides, Tomoyo, you're my friend as well."

Tomoyo just nodded and supplied a small smile and continued eating her dinner.

"I can see why Syaoran's best friends with you. Thanks, Eriol." She said softly after a while.

The rest of the dinner was spent through a nice conversation sprinkled with occasional laughter and smiles. They talked about shared interests, favorite flowers, foods, and whatever that came to mind.

Funnily enough, Syaoran wasn't the main topic at all, even though that was what Tomoyo had come for, but it seemed that neither of them noticed.

And finally, the night had come to an end as Tomoyo stood up. "Sorry, but I really have to get going. It's already ten and I have work tomorrow as well."

"How are you getting back?"

"I drove here." She replied. "Thanks for dinner. I really had a great evening."

"Sure thing," Eriol replied as he walked her to the door. "I'll tell Syaoran that you came by tonight."

"Thanks. Tell him that I said hi and that I love him." Tomoyo answered with a smile. "Well, good night Eriol. And once again, thanks."

"Didn't I tell you it wasn't a problem?" Eriol sighed, as if annoyed with her. He grinned. "I'll see you around Tomoyo. Sweet dreams."

"You too," Tomoyo gave a small wave and walked to the elevator.

Eriol ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against the closed door. "She's taken Eriol, by your best friend for Heaven's sake. Snap out of it." He told himself.

"But, damn, she's gorgeous."

------

The steady beat of the heavy bass rang in her ears, matching the thumping of her own heartbeat. It was so natural that she didn't even realize that she had come to match her breathing. She had come to adapt quickly to the environment, knowing the rules of the game and how to play to win. She had mastered the game.

But just as she knew the game, the game tied her down. It's like how we set up rules, but rules confine us even though we are its creators.

We are creators just as much as we are prisoners.

The irony was so bitter that she laughed.

"The show's up in five, you ready Kira?"

Kira looked up from her seat where she sat before a mirror. Her startling green eyes ran over her smooth features of her face, applied a new layer of abyss red on her pink lips before nodding.

"Yeah, let's get this act over with. I want to go home." She answered, as she stood up and looked at once more at herself in the mirror.

Her brown hair was streaked with fiery red that matched her red skimpy top and tight red leather mini skirt.

"You can say that again," Her companion said, dressed similar to her, but in black. "Thank kami this is the last show. I'd had enough of those horny bastards."

"At least they're rich horny bastards." Kira answered.

"That's because you're a good dancer and they like you, so they give you tip."

"Ai, just drop that modesty of yours and be seductive. You give them what they want, you get what you want. It's all about business and making money girl. That's the only way to survive in this kind of shit." Kira told her seriously. "Just think of the reason why you need the money."

"I need some means of income," Ai protested defensively. "It's not my fault the so called boyfriend loved me so much as to ditch me and take every cent I owned, and then my parents disown me."

"I'm not doubting you girl. You've got yourself to live for and that's enough. Now forget all those bastards outside, just think about you." Kira instructed, drilling her sharp green eyes into her partner's.

"It's the only way you're going to survive out there sweetie." She continued her voice softer. "Come on, they're starting."

She was greeted with the environment she so many years ago would have never even thought of stepping into. The loud music drilled into her ears, but she could still hear the whistles from the men that seated too close to the stage. Despite the bright lights that half blinded her, she could still the see the lust filled eyes. Although the air was filled with heavy liquor, Kira was able to detect the smell of disgust.

Damn bastards, Kira thought, her eyes flashing angrily as she stood in her pose to get ready, her arms held up above her and her hips stuck out in a provocative angle.

She shut her eyes and blocked out her emotions from her system. "You're Kira remember. That's not who you really are. It's just a role you have to play. Remember who you're fighting for." She whispered to herself.

That was the only thing that kept her going. She had to keep fighting; she wasn't just going to give up like this.

When the music started, Kira immediately started dancing, her hands gliding over her curves while gyrating her slim hips seductively. She did the same dance every single time, adding flairs when she noticed especially rich men who'd give out hundred dollar bills. It was the only fucking way rich men would release their greedy, death grips from their money, and if that was the only way, then so be it.

Damn bastard just touched me; she muttered dark thoughts in her head but pasted a sweet smile on her profile. At least the horny guy gave me five hundred bucks. But god damn it, I'm going to kill you all one day.

Ai and the other girl she danced with left, leaving the show to the climax as Kira started to pole dance, gyrating her hips to the music and tossing winks, more money started to find its way to the stage. Slinking over, she collected every bill, and to the pleasure of the audience, slid the money inside her top.

Blowing a kiss to the audience, Kira strutted out backstage and immediately stormed back to her room where she took out all the bills and stuffed it into her purse. After changing into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, she grabbed her purse and other belongings and went directly the main office to collect her night's pay: 500 dollars for five hours of damn dancing into the late night.

She didn't even bother counting the money; she never did until she was safely back into her home where she was alone. After carefully stashing her money away, she'd curl up on her cold bed and cry herself to sleep, wishing that she could forget everything that happened.

And in her dreams, she could be herself before she'd have to wake up and be Kira all over again.

And the whole process would start to continue again. A never ending cycle; like a circle that would be always round.

Like a prison that she'd never break away from.

-----

Syaoran muttered a string of dark curses as he hit his shoulder on the side of the door. Fumbling for his keys in the pitch dark hallway, he was surprised when the door opened itself.

"Wasted?" Eriol asked with grin from the inside. His grin was as blinding and annoying as the bright light that shinned from inside the apartment. "It's three in the morning Syaoran."

"Shut the hell up." Syaoran grumbled as he made his way into the warm apartment and plopped himself into the comfortable couch. He laid his head back and groaned out loud. "You won't even believe what happened."

"Here," Eriol handed him a glass of water and watched silently as his best friend drained it within seconds.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, the god damn meeting went on forever, and when I was done, it was already ten. I stayed in the office for a while longer to prepare for my big speech in front of Microsoft tomorrow so when I left the office building, it was like, one thirty I think." Syaoran said, trying to recall the past events.

"Anyhow, I get into my car and I'm driving back home when my car breaks down, and the worst place possible as well."

"Let me guess," Eriol said with an amused smile, "near the bars."

Syaoran just groaned again. "I would have called you, but I remembered that your car was broken down and went to get it fixed today. So I went into Goddesses, and borrowed a car from Moe."

"So where's your car now?"

"Moe and a couple of guys were nice enough to help me move my car to Moe's garage. He said he'd help me get it fixed, so I have to go tomorrow night to return his car and pick up mine."

"Bummer."

"Tell me about it."

"So did you at least grab a drink?" Eriol teased.

"Hell no," His friend replied darkly. "I have a damned headache as it is. I don't need to make it worse. Besides, I have my Microsoft meeting tomorrow. That's the last thing I want to screw up; it's my first big case they're letting me handle."

"Well, good luck man."

"I'll need it. I can't believe I have to handle such a big case."

"Your mom is the boss of the company; what did you expect? How else would we have landed to these jobs? I'm not saying we're not qualified, but I'm damn glad that your mom's the boss."

"Yeah, well, tell her that next time. She loves the hell out of you."

"Why, thanks, Syaoran." Eriol replied, giving one of his smiles again.

"Whatever," His friend replied tiredly. "So how was your night?'

"Tomoyo came by actually and had dinner with me." Eriol replied. "She told me to tell you hi and that she loves you."

"What did she want? I thought I told her that I was going to be working late." The tired business man said.

"She knew that." Eriol confirmed. "Tomoyo just came by to say hi and everything. I was just preparing dinner then, so I invited her in. There's a still lot of vegetable noodle soup in the fridge if you'd like any."

"No thanks. What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing much," He answered.

Syaoran yawned loudly.

"Go take a hot shower and head off to bed." Eriol advised, standing up from his seat on the couch. "Sweet dreams man."

"Yeah, you too," Syaoran muttered as he made his way to the shower.

-----

She walked into the familiar building, holding two cups of coffee, humming to herself. The weather was just awesome outside and nothing could make her day even brighter. Riding the elevator, she arrived to the fifth floor.

"Hi Tomoyo," Chiharu greeted with a bright smile from her desk. "Congratulations!"

Tomoyo laughed and returned the hug from the girl. "Thank Chiharu. How are things between you and Yamazaki?"

"Great," The other said enthusiastically. "I can't believe you're getting married to Li-san! You've only known him for around two months."

"Well, Syaoran's an awesome guy." Tomoyo replied softly.

"Yeah, well, congrats once again Tomoyo." The secretary replied. "You'll be good for him, I think."

"Anyhow, if you're looking for Li, he's in his important Microsoft meeting right now. It just started around thirty minutes ago, so I'm afraid that it'll be going through lunch break."

"It's okay," Tomoyo said quickly. "I just wanted to say hi. It's nothing important really."

"Do you want to leave a message or anything?" Chiharu asked. "I'll be more than happy to pass it over to him. After all, I am his secretary."

Tomoyo laughed. "Just tell him that I came and said hi." She replied. "Here, you can have his coffee; it's dark coffee though. I'll just be giving Eriol his and then I'll be off on my way."  
  
Chiharu laughed as she accepted the warm cup of coffee. "It's like a habit to see you come in and bring two cups of coffee, one for Li and one for Hiiragizawa. So what's going to happen once you actually marry Li?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you still going to bring in two cups of coffee?"

"I don't see why not," Tomoyo answered confusedly.

"You're going to be Li's wife. Wouldn't it be weird if you come here and also give Hiiragizawa a cup as well?" Chiharu pointed out.

Tomoyo shrugged, looking at the cup of latte in her hands.

Her friend laughed as to cover the awkward silence. "I'm just thinking too much. I've been studying file cases for way too long. Thanks for the coffee Tomoyo; it was just what I needed to wake me up." She gave a grin. "I'll tell Li you came by. I'll see you around Tomoyo."

She nodded. "Thanks Chi. I'll see you around."

Tomoyo walked over to Eriol's office, but found him no where in sight. Frowning to herself, she looked around to see if she could see him.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice asked behind her. "And further more, is that a latte?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Hi Eriol,"

"Hey Tomoyo, how have you been?" Eriol asked as he opened his office door and let his friend inside. He accepted the cup from her and took a sip gratefully. "Thanks for the coffee. All it needs is some lunch. Want to come with me? I'm just going to head down to Subways."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." He replied, opening the door for her.

"I've been craving a BLT since I woke up this morning and found out that Dunkin Donuts was out of blueberry muffins, how about you?" Eriol asked with a grin as he placed his order.

Tomoyo laughed. "Just a Caesar salad for me,"

"How unoriginal; does a girl ever order something else besides a salad when she goes for food with a guy?" He questioned curiously. "Is it that they think they're fat or it that they want to hint to the guy that he's eating too much?"

Tomoyo shot him a look as she paid for her salad. "Neither," She replied as the two walked to a table to eat. "I just feel like having salad."

"And I feel like having a BLT." Her friend replied, "But that doesn't answer how a huge population of females has this craving for salad."

"That's not true," Tomoyo protested.

"Look around you. How many guys have having BLTs, and look how many girls are having a salad." Eriol pointed his mouth half full of food. "I see two girls with salad, and surprisingly enough, one girl with a sub. Four guys are wolfing down their subs, but none of them are eating salad."

Eriol paused, taking another bite of his BLT and swallowed before continuing. "So my conclusion would be that I think that most dinosaurs were male; that would explain why most men prefer meat over veggies, and how dinosaurs eventually came distinct."

Tomoyo stared at him before bursting out into laughter. "How does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," he replied with a shrug. "I just had to get out that system; excuse me. I just happened to watch a Discovery report over dinosaurs."

"You're the most peculiar guy I've ever met." Tomoyo told him.

"Thanks." Eriol said. "And you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

Tomoyo blushed heavily. "Eriol!"

"What?" Eriol answered in the same tone, as he drank from his coffee. "It was a message from Syaoran. I just thought it would be a nice time to pop in that compliment."

She stared at him once more before shaking her head. "You _are_ weird,"

"So you've said before." He replied with a smile.

The two exchanged a look and burst out laughing. Eating lunch with one of her friends under the warm soothing sunshine just made her day even better just when she thought the day couldn't get better.

-----

Syaoran loosened his tie as he drove single handedly down the street. Tossing it to the passenger's seat, he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He sighed out loud at how much more comfortable he felt. He just wished that he had another pair of shoes with him. The black leather was killing him.

"I hope Moe's there." He mumbled to himself as he drove the car down the dark street, but as he turned the corner, bright neon lights lit up the dark. Where the rest of the world was sleeping, here, the fun had just begun. It was just a bit after midnight and he knew that the club Goddesses, the most popular one of all, always started a bit later. And that meant Moe, one of the bouncers he knew quite well, wouldn't be work until later.

He hadn't come here in a while, since he had started to date Tomoyo actually. Occasionally he had come with Eriol but they just went for a drink or few. Sometimes they'd watch a few shows, but he was a bit tired with the girls on stage.

A big bulky guy was standing at the doorway where Syaoran parked the car.

"Hey there Syao," The guy greeted, nodding his head just slightly. Syaoran nodded back.

"Moe." He acknowledged. "Yo, man, thanks for the car. How much was it to get mine fixed?"

Moe waved his hand. "Bah, it's on me, Syao. We've known each other that long. Besides, I have to apologize that your car isn't quite ready yet. One of my men is working on it right now. It'd be done in around another hour. Come in and grab a drink if you're not busy. The show's just about to begin."

"I don't know, Moe."

"Come on, it'll be on me. A wedding gift if you have to call it with such formality crap. Sow what about it? We've gotten a few new girls, and this Kira girl who's been here for around two months is really awesome. I mean you should just see her."

"I should go back."

Moe slapped his hand hard on Syaoran's back. "Don't be such a wuss. After you get married, you ain't even going to even know this place exists."

"Fine," Syaoran sighed, giving in. "I'm leaving, either at one or whenever my car's done."

"Fine by me." The bouncer replied, shrugging. "Grab a seat and I'll get Liz to give you a drink, my treat."

Syaoran nodded and walked off to the bar where he got a drink. He was halfway through his drink and was about to leave when he noticed that the lights had dimmed and was turned towards the stage. Figuring that he had around ten minutes in his hands, he'd see what this whole Kira character was all about.

She was pretty, he'd give her that. She was taller than most girls, and she indeed had a really attractive figure. Her brown hair streaked with red matched her red bikini top and matching translucent skirt with long slits.

But when the erotic dancer opened her eyes, Syaoran could only stare back, lost for her words. Those green orbs were do damn alluring as she seemed to lock her gaze on him before looking away as she started dancing.

She knew how to dance. She wasn't just showing her skin, and doing provocative moves like her two partners beside her.

He didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he was standing right next to the stage.

When she ended her pole dance and was collecting the money strewn on the floor, Syaoran didn't know what overcame him as he grabbed her hand when she reached for a bill near him.

Her green eyes flashed dangerously and she tugged her hand away, doing this all while pasting a smile on her face.

"Here, you deserved this." Syaoran whispered, slipping some bills in her hands. She growled from her throat, and that glint never left her eyes, but her hands went around the bills. And without another glance, she snatched her hand away and stormed off.

Damn bastard, Kira thought darkly and she immediately washed her hands after going backstage. Her eyes wandered the wad of bills he had given her that she stuffed into her bag. Walking over to it, she noticed a white card sticking out from the green.

Picking it up, she found that it was a business card.

So the damn bastard was rich, actually filthy rich. So Syaoran Li was the name of the guy huh?

I'm going to have fun with this guy, Kira thought grinning to herself as she pocketed the business card snugly into her pocket.

Meanwhile outside Syaoran drained the rest of his drink, cursing himself at the stupid thing he had just done. Nodding thanks to Liz working behind the counter, Syaoran located Moe and got his car back. Just as he was about to get in the car, he noticed a figure walking out the backdoor of the club, and was walking towards him.

"Hey there," She greeted with a smile. "Thanks for the tip."

Syaoran glanced over her. It was the dancer from inside, except what she wore now was just a normal shirt and jeans. Talk about his embarrassment walking up and reminding him of everything.

"It was nothing," He muttered.

"So you're Syaoran Li," the girl continued, not wanting to let him go the slightest. "I'm Kira."

"And I suppose that's your alias?" Syaoran answered wearily, as he stood there with his car door open. "What do you want Kira?"

"Hey, can't a girl come and say her thanks?" Kira replied smoothly. "You're the one who gave me your business card."

"Just felt like I had the need to pity you," He replied annoyed, mostly at himself for doing something as stupid as that. "Give me a call when you're tired of dancing in front of horny men."

"Such as yourself? You were quite enjoying yourself."

"You obviously need some source of income, so I stayed a gave a you a tip."

"Interesting choice of charity," Kira replied sarcastically.

"Thanks," Syaoran retorted just as harshly.

"Well, to play fair, here's my number." She walked over and handed him a piece of paper. "I'll see you around Syaoran," Kira whispered to him, as her hand reached up and toyed with his button, her fingers gliding across the bare skin of his chest occasionally. Giving him a wink, Kira turned and walked off.

"Sweet dreams," she said loudly as she walked off, waving down a cab, and disappearing from sight.

Syaoran stood glued to his feet, stare dumbly at where Kira had left. Finally he got back into his senses and slammed his car door shut as he drove off. God damn seductress, he cursed as he sped back home. He shoved the paper deep inside his pocket, never to be seen again.

When he got back to his apartment, Syaoran was relieved to find that Eriol was no where in sight. He didn't think he could pass Eriol who knew him so well that he could detect the slightest thing that was wrong. He'd probably blurt out the whole truth since he wasn't even thinking.

And he wasn't going to risk that. He loved Tomoyo and if it was the last thing he was going to do was to marry her and remain faithful to him. That girl Kira, if she thought he'd be stupid enough as to fall for her tricks, he'd prove her wrong.

-----

"Damn, I hate my job." The brunette complained to her friend as she climbed up the roof of the run down apartment she lived in with her lifelong friend.

"Which one? The one at the diner's, department store, or the one at the strip club?"

"I quit the job at the diner's because they gave me really low pay; I quit my job at the department store job because some guy recognized me and tried to hit on me, and the one at the strip club is the one I hate."

"I hate being around horny bastards all the time and I hate way their eyes roam over me. I hate how some people know me by my appearance now and I can't get a damn job anywhere else because the whole incident at the department store will repeat itself all over again."

"Then quit your job. I can find you another one." Her friend said as she moved over on the wool blanket so her friend could have some space. "We could always use a few new people here."

"You work at a phone sex line Yuki." She replied sarcastically as she seated herself. "And yes, we're going to use are alias because frankly I don't feel like myself. I want to isolate my real inside me while talking about all this."

Her green eyes were flashing angrily and her right hand was clenched tightly into a fist. She hated how she had to hide who she was in order to protect her inner self. Sometimes she wondered if she had anything worth protecting in her anymore.

"Really, _Kira_," Yuki said exasperatedly, stressing her friend's fake name she used while working, "It's better than the erotic dancing where you actually have to see the damned bastards. With phone sex, you just hear their voices and keep them on the phone line so you can jack off some more money from them. We charge like around ten bucks per minute. Besides, no one will know you except by your voice which you could always change."

"I'll remember that if I'm short on cash." Kira replied wearily, not having the energy to argue with her best friend since elementary.

"You are short on cash." Her Chinese friend retorted. "Isn't that the reason why we're doing such shitty jobs? This is the last resort kind of job."

"We haven't sunken as low as being a prostitute." That had meant to come out as a joke, but the moment it came out from her mouth, Kira was horrified that where she was now was just about the same level as a prostitute. And with her "occupation" as an erotic dancer, what was to say she couldn't become a prostitute? She never had imagined before being an erotic dancer. The thought of the possibility scared her and Kira wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered.

"That's because they don't get paid a lot. You have to search for filthy rich men to get a good price for that," Yuki said, her eyes flashing angrily. "Besides, you have to deal with those horny ass retards. Whatever you do, Kira, do not, I repeat, do not sink to that level." She turned her eyes to her best friend. "Promise me that."

Kira's eyes softened and she reached out her hand to grasp her friend's. "I promise my best friend. Whatever happens, we still have each other."

Yuki grinned and pulled Kira into a tight hug. "Thanks."

The two smiled at each other; each other was the only person they'd give real smiles to now. They smiled when required and kept their true emotions inside. It was the only way to survive in the cruel world. Whatever the cost, they had to protect what they held dear, and that never came easy.

"I wonder what my okaasan would say if she knew what I was doing as a profession," Kira said sadly, looking into the night sky. "I wanted to be an elementary teacher or a vet when I was small, remember?"

Her friend grinned. "Yeah, I do. And I wanted to be some kick ass female martial artist or some huge athlete star."

"You could have," Kira replied with a half smile. "You're awesome at martial arts."

"And you could have been an elementary teacher. You're awesome with kids." Yuki replied. "And look where the hell we are now." She laughed harshly. "We were so innocent and idealistic then."

"Now we're just messed up girls trying to survive in the dark hellish world." Kira finished, saying the words they always said in conversations like these. "Whatever happened to us?"

"Nothing," Her friend answered firmly. "We're still who we are. I believe that. It's just that we get to haul a lot more crap than everyone else out there who gets it easy. We're just been played around with fate."

"You believe in fate?"

"Maybe," Yuki replied shrugging. "I'd hate to think that this crap is all because of my doing. I know I should be responsible for my actions and such, but seriously, how is it possible that all this bad luck has fallen upon us when some people are just born into rich families?"

"You know what? I think I will change to your job perhaps after my contract is up with Goddesses." Kira suddenly said.

"Have you not been listening to me?" Her friend demanded angrily.

"Of course I have," she replied quickly. "I'm just fed up with being an erotic dancer. Did I tell you? This guy, who was actually very good looking by the way, grabbed my hand when I was collecting bills after my pole dancing!"

"He did not!" Yuki fired angrily. Her eyes blazing furiously in behalf of her best friend whom she shared a bond closer than blood would ever bring them. "That son of a bastard!"

"Well, this guy gave me 300 bucks and his business card," Yuki continued, laughing dryly a bit. "Quite interesting."

"So how much did you make tonight?"

Her friend gave her a look. "You know I never count."

"Oh, right." Yuki grinned sheepishly. "So how is he coming along?"  
  
Yuki didn't have to clarify who he was; they were so close that they understood everything there was about each other.

"Better hopefully?" Kira replied sadly. "They don't let me visit him often and I just feel so damn guilty when I go visit him you know? He'd kill me if he knew what I was doing for him. He'd rather die than let me continue earning money in such a dirty fashion, but I can't stand facing another person important in my life disappear from the face of this earth."

"I know, Kira, I know." Yuki pulled her best friend into a tight hug. "I'm sure he's grateful for all that you're doing for him. And I'm always here for you too. I promise."

"Thanks," Kira smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks, Mei."

"Friends for life Saku,"

"Friends for life," She echoed. The two friends smiled at each other, both thinking of the same thought of they never would have managed through everything without the support of one another.

-----

----- End of Chapter 1 -----

How was it? I hope it's an interesting plot. I'm pretty sure that this story won't be lasting very long. A few chapters, but there's not going to be that many evil twists and turns, although there will be some. Anyhow, I'm quite busy as it is, so I won't be updating in a while. I have two more midterms and two papers to hand in before the end of October. I'll try my best at updates, but no guarantees. Although college schedule is more laid back, there's seriously so much more work to get done.

Anyhow, I love University of Virginia. As I said earlier in my author's note, please feel free to email me about any questions concerning University of Virginia or questions about colleges in general. No guarantees that I'll have the right answers or anything, but I'd love to help those seniors out there! Good luck with applications and essays! And everyone else, good luck with school and all the homework!

Anyhow, please tell me how this story is. I'll feel more of an incentive to keep on writing if people are actually reading this. I mean I'll finish the story, but I won't necessarily post them up on fanfiction.

Thanks for reading all the same!

Iris Dreamer


	2. Changes

----- She Will Be Loved

----- Written by Iris Dreamer

----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.

----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love University of Virginia. For those who are thinking of coming here, I definitely support your decision! For those who are seniors/juniors out there and have any questions, feel free to ask me. Leave a question and your email address in a review, or you're more than welcome to email me at: colors (underscore) of (underscore) iris (at) yahoo. (Sorry if that's confusing. It's also on my profile.) I'll be happy to answer any questions! It doesn't even have to be UVA questions; it can be just applications in general. I won't mind reading a few application essays if I'm not busy. Not that I'm saying I'm an expert, I'm far from that, but I'm here to offer any kind of help possible. :)

So, as you can all see, I've finally finished "Sort of a Fairytale" and I'm now writing a new story. This one is just going to be a sweet romance story; fun to write and fun to read. Haha. Still sticking to Card Captor Sakura, but I'm thinking of an Inuyasha one soon. Also I've noticed that many have been wondering about the original ending to "Sort of a Fairytale." I, unfortunately, do not have the ending with me here at UVA (its back home. However, if I have time, I'd love to write up the original ending once more. I'll have that posted as soon as possible? I have lots of work; so cut me some slack. But it would be fun to write. So if you want to read that other ending, please be a little patient. Meanwhile, enjoy this one.

Characters in this story may be a little out of characters especially in the beginning chapters. Chapter one's going to be a little weird and scenes are going to move from one character to another, as to show a bit of their background. So my apologies if it isn't quite fluent.

This is my late birthday gift to all of you. Enjoy!

Iris Dreamer

----- BACKGROUND: He's reached his happiest moment of his life: he has an awesome job, a circle of close friends, a good reputation, and most importantly, the girl he loves is now his fiancée. But happiness is short lived and everything he once had was thrown away and there he meets a girl that totally enraptures him, but this girl is just your normal, in the bad section of the city, prostitute.

----- DEDICATION: To all my readers. I love you all. Without you guys, I don't think I'd actually write out my stories.

----- SPECIAL THANKS: Avelyn Lauren: Thank you for being my number one reader. You're the absolute greatest, and for reading my stories with so much care. And about your question, I'm afraid I won't be able to answer that in the meanwhile!

AnimeObessionFantasy: Friends are Heaven sent angels, I swear. Cherish those friends! :)

Cherry Princess Sakura: Thank you for being such an awesome reader! I love you! Thank you for reading my stories since the way beginning! I don't think I could have made it this far without your (and everyone else's) support! Thank you!

Angelicmayuka: I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story! Thank you for all those compliments; they made me blush. Thank you!

Hououza: I hope my plot isn't that predictable, I really hope it's not, but either way, I still hope that you enjoy reading this. Thank you for all your good luck and best wishes. As for UVA's computing department, do you mean computer science? If that is so, I know a few friends who are majoring in computer science and I would love to ask for you.

Sweet-little-girl: Thank you for reading! :)

Wow: Thanks!!

Red-Emerald: Haha. I'm sorry if I mislead you on that this topic was lighter and more cheerful! Sorry about that! Haha. It's lighter in the idea that I won't have to be dealing with fight scenes that I don't know how to describe. Haha. I would write one of those "lighter" ones as you described if I could think of a plot that hasn't been written yet.

Daz: Thanks! And thank you for the birthday card. It was the cutest thing on earth.

Black cherry: Thank you. That means more than you think it does. Thanks.

Mew Mew power: I won't be answering that question here. I don't want to ruin the story for you!

Dancer5: Thank you, thank you, and thank you!

Rika: Thanks!

SoulessDreamer: Thank you. Hopefully this doesn't end out as cliché as some movies, or stories in that matter. I'm trying to add my own thoughts to it. Hopefully.

Cyan Moon: four words: Thank you very much! ;) Thank you for those wonderful compliments. You think too highly of me. I try though. I wish I knew Spanish. It's an interesting language and I've only succeeded knowing a few words my friend taught me.

. : What a cute face! ;) Enjoy this chapter!

Albino Cloud: You're very welcome for the email I sent you. Please feel free to email me! And that goes for anyone else as well. :)

Ice'n'Sugar: Thank you! Happy reading!

AND FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS, or anyone that I forgotten which I hope was none, thank you for reading. Thank you! :)

----- CHAPTER TWO: Changes

"You did what?" The sharp voice shrilled angrily over the phone. Syaoran winced as his mother ranted on the other end. "I cannot believe you did that! Microsoft's would have been a huge asset to our company. What have you been doing lately?"

"Mother, I gave them my best. I presented the material just as you told me to," He tried to explain, but was only cut off by his mother once again.

"If you gave them your best, none of this would have happened. They would have chosen to merge with us rather than investing in our company. Syaoran, I expect more from you."

Syaoran sighed mentally. "Yes mother."

"Don't give me that tone and don't you 'sigh' me, Syaoran." His mother snapped angrily, knowing her son as well as she knew that one plus one equaled two.

"Yes mother,"

"Anyhow, how is everything between you and Daidouji?"

"Good, mother. We're planning to have the wedding around a month from now." The business replied, his voice just as serious even though the topic had changed into a much happier one.

"Well, start getting the details out soon. How else am I supposed to make sure all our guests will have time to make it your wedding? There's so much to prepare for weddings, so start getting into it." Yelan reprimanded.

"I'll call Daidouji sometime this week to settle the details." His mother continued. "You handle that next case that's coming up this week. Just focus on your job. I'll handle the wedding."

"Thanks Mother." Syaoran answered, fiddling with his pen that suddenly became so much more interesting.

"I'll call you tomorrow and see what you have for the case."

"All right," He replied, writing a note to himself that he had to get everything done tonight. It was not going to be a fun night at all.

"Remember now, you have to get through the papers I sent you and get Mihara to copy the data for you. I want to make sure that you promote our image and you better capture their attention. It's not as big as a catch as Microsoft, but we can't let this one slide out of our hands."

"This is an essential stepping stone to make sure our company goes up higher, which if you do a good job, we could increase our total revenue by a dramatic ten percent. That's major."

"Yes Mother. I'll get to that right away."

"I'll call you tomorrow at the same time. I've already checked with Mihara that you don't have anything planned then, so you better be in your office."

"Yes Mother. I'll talk to you then." He hung up and turned his attention to his planner. Marked on the 22nd was his surprise date for Tomoyo. Now he would have to cancel that, but that meant going through the trouble of canceling the reservations he had taken so much trouble in getting and disappointing the girl he loved. He had told Tomoyo that he was bringing her somewhere special later on that night.

Syaoran looked at the thick packet of material he had to go through then at the phone at which he had just talked to his mother with.

Sighing, he picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Hey? Eriol? Could I ask this huge favor?"

-----

It was freezing cold outside and she wrapped her coat around herself more tightly and braced herself when a gust of icy air came slicing at her. Shivering, she walked faster, wanting to get to her work faster so that she could be in the heat at least, even though her job was nothing to look forward to.

Suddenly, she was pushed roughly to the side and Yuki spat out a string of curses at the guy who rammed into her while running.

"Stupid asshole," She muttered as she steadied herself.

"Stop!" An angry female voice yelled. "Someone stop him! He's got my purse!" She continued, protesting weakly as she ran after the guy.

Yuki looked at the guy who had just sped down the corner and sighed out loud. Looking again at the girl who was trying to get back her purse back and no one else responded, Yuki cursed again as she ran in the direction where the guy had left.

Within in no time, she had passed the schoolgirl who was tiring quickly. The bulky man was not hard to identity with his ridiculous bright green hair.

"Just another stupid high school drop out," Yuki muttered under her breath. "What a waste." Sighing, she quickened her pace and launched out her right leg, causing the guy to trip and fall into a heap on the ground.

The guy's eyes widened and immediately scrambled up and would have dashed away if the girl who had chased after him at amazing speed wasn't stepping on his back.

"Nice try," Yuki said, grinning evilly, "but really, you have some awful luck." She laughed and stepped on the guy's back harder. She retrieved the horrendously bright purple with glittery pink flowers purse from the guy's hands.

When the purse's owner came with a police, Yuki was getting bored and not to mention extremely cold.

"Good job there," A low male voice said, his voice subtly amused. Yuki looked up from where she was sitting on the thief's back.

"Thanks," She replied, tossing the purse to the young girl who thanked her profusely and the police before running off quickly. Yuki sighed and got to her feet, ready to leave the coldness and head to somewhere warm.

"Wait, please," The police officer called after her. Yuki sighed and stood there, tapping her feet impatiently as she watched the young officer give a strict lecture to the green haired punk.

He was quite attractive actually. His black hair and dark brown eyes were common, but his body was nicely built with good broad shoulders. His dimples were actually quite attractive against his smile. The smile fitted him. Not bad for a police officer, Yuki thought wryly.

The police officer walked to her with a grin after reprimanding the thief who had immediately bolted after the "prep talk."

"Thanks for helping," He told her. He offered his hand.

And Yuki stared at him incredulously.

And he laughed and withdrew his hand. "I'm Ryoko. I work for the police department."

"I can tell," She replied dryly.

"And aren't you supposed to tell me your name now?" He said, with a teasing twinkle in his eye.

"I never wanted to know your name," Yuki replied smartly. "And if you will excuse me, _officer_, I'll be leaving now."

"Well, at least let me treat you to a cup of hot coffee before you head off to wherever you're going." He called after her.

Yuki paused in her steps; hot coffee sounded really nice right now actually.

"You'll never see me again," Ryoko continued, with a roguish grin.

Yuki sighed, and nodded.

"If that's the only way I'll get you out of my face." She answered, trying to be annoyed.

Ryoko laughed again. "Come on, I saw a Starbucks while coming here."

He steered her into the coffee shop where the rich aroma and wonderful blessed heat welcomed her at the same time. Taking a deep intake of rich spices and coffee, Yuki smiled contentedly with eyes half closed. She almost half expected herself to start purring with contentment.

Ryoko grinned. She really was quite beautiful when she's smiling when she thinks no one's looking, he mused.

"So what would you like?" He asked. Yuki opened his eyes and stared at him before looking at the menu.

"Oh, whatever you're having," She replied. "It's your money anyhow," She said shrugging.

"But you're the one drinking."

Yuki groaned out loud purposely and shot the young police officer a dirty look. "The mocha latte," She said after a while of skimming the list of coffee names that sounded all very tempting. Coming out here and drinking Starbucks was a luxury she never had. Coming in here just to be in here and pretend she was a normal person for a while was a good enough of a treat.

"Good choice." Ryoko complimented and placed down an order of two mocha lattes. He paid for the drinks and brought them back to the table where she was sitting as she observed the people walking outside.

"Here you go,"

She nodded absently and wrapped her cold hands around the soothing warm cup of coffee and drank blissfully. He could see the calluses on her hands. Her grip on her coffee cup showed that she had lots of strength. There was no doubting that she knew how to fight, and how to fight well. She carried a sense of pure energy. Her fiery red eyes blazed with emotions of determination and strength, as well as sadness. She didn't seem to be someone from around here actually. Her movements were bold and straightforward held with some sense of courage and fire that normally didn't exist in the bustling town of Tokyo, especially not on the outskirts of Tokyo.

To put it simply, she intrigued him. Immensely.

"It's rude to stare," She said suddenly. Her red eyes that were flaming gently showed that she was more amused than she was angry.

"So where did you learn to do martial arts?" He inquired instead of picking the other option of embarrassing himself with the reason why he was staring at the beautiful stranger in front of him.

Yuki shrugged. "Around," She replied vaguely. "You were watching while you could have stopped the punk? What kind of cop are you?"

Her voice was sharp and direct, but the half grin that was lazing on her lips made him knew otherwise.

Ryoko grinned, not the least apologetic. "You handled the situation perfectly fine," he answered. "You should become a police actually. We could use someone like you."

She would have sputtered into her coffee and laughed loudly at the thought of her, working at a phone sex line became a police officer, if the compliment hadn't thrown her completely off guard.

So instead she just stared, like an idiot.

"Excuse me?" She stuttered softly.

The young police officer titled his head, wondering if he should repeat what he had said. She looked completely surprised, almost shocked actually. Was what he said not a compliment?

"I don't think I could become a police officer," the girl finally said, covering the pause. "Thanks for the coffee. I really should be going."

She got up from her seat, nodded her thanks again before quickly scurrying outside into the cold. Ryoko turned in his seat and watched the mysterious girl leave, a hand attempting to tame her raven hair that was blowing with the wind. Her ruby eyes were captivating and they contained a sense of secrets and sorrow that he felt like he had the need to open.

But heck, he didn't even know her name. He'd never see again; he had promised her that much. Shrugging, Ryoko walked out the door and to his own ways.

If they were to meet again, fate would make sure of that, so he found no point of actually tracking her down. Ryoko chuckled to himself as he got into his police car. He sounded like a stalker, he mused with a wry grin.

-----

Eriol put the phone back on the cradle, dazed at what his friend was asking to him to do. Sighing, he plopped himself on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. It was white, a bit dirty from the dust that was collecting there, if dust collected up there. But it seemed so much more real than Syaoran's favor he was asking.

Syaoran had wanted him to take his place, and take Tomoyo, his fiancée out to dinner, at the best restaurant in Tokyo.

Tomorrow night.

At six.

That was less than 36 hours away.

It seemed too weird to be true. For Heaven's sake, the damn beautiful lady was taken, by his best friend, and now he was bringing her out to dinner at the fanciest restaurant. Things like that just should be avoided. He had seen how stunning Tomoyo was in a dress. He had seen how exactly gorgeous she could be.

The last thing he wanted was to make a fool out of himself.

But it seems like everything around him was urging him to be just that.

That was only supposed to happen in chick flicks and corny romance novels. He couldn't believe it was happening to him of all people. It wasn't supposed to happen. That was an invisible line you don't cross that he had learned the day guys started liking girls and whatever "cooties" girls had never existed.

God forbid that you like the girl of your friend's. Things like that just never worked out. There were too many complications, and it'd be a mess of blood and gore.

Rule two was to never go after your friend's ex. Yeah, that one never really went smoothly either.

Ruining his best friend's life was not one of his priorities. Hell, it wasn't even on his list. He might as well go jump off a building or shoot himself before he even thought of stealing his best friend's fiancée.

So basically, in other words, Tomoyo Daidouji was officially out of his reach, but damn it, he couldn't keep his mind off her.

And the fact that he had to bring her to dinner in place of Syaoran wasn't helping a bit.

Eriol groaned. He wasn't going to get a bit of sleep tonight. Damn Syaoran for asking him that favor. Damn Tomoyo for being so damn gorgeous. But most of all, and sadly enough, curse himself for liking his best friend's fiancée.

---

"Pay up." Kira demanded, her palm open.

Her boss looked up at her with an arrogant grin. Raising his eyebrow, he reached into his desk and handed her a wad of bills. She snatched the bills, counted five one hundred bills and thrust the rest back to the greedy hands of the one who controlled her. Biting her bottom lip to stop herself from beating up her boss, Kira quickly turned to leave the room that contained a musty smell.

"Here, why don't you take another hundred? You did a good job today." He gave her a sickening sweet smile.

Kira gave him a fake patronizing one in return and stuck up her middle finger in his face. "Go to hell. I don't want your filthy money."

He laughed loudly and walked over to her. "Sweetie, you wouldn't be here if you wanted my money." He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "You're mine."

"Not after this god damn contract is over." Kira shot back angrily, jerking herself away from his grasp.

"That's still one month from now sweetie." He answered carelessly. "Who knows, you just might end up working here a while later."

Kira's eyes flared up in anger. "The last thing I want to see is your messed up face in my life again." She told him.

"Not if I have a say. You're my money tree. I never let go what's mine." He said as he walked around her stealthily as a hawk did circling his prey. Kira eyes warily followed his movements as she shifted her body lower, ready to attack if necessary.

"Cut the crap and let the lady go." A third voice boomed from the doorway. Kira looked over to find the bouncer, Moe. She let out a breath of relief and quickly walked towards the exit. Moe nodded and let her past.

"Jack, quit joking around with her. You know the people who come here. They just want to survive in the world out there. Stop making it more difficult as it is." Moe reprimanded.

Jack laughed. "Kira can handle it which is why I do that to her. She has guts and a strong sense of herself. Most, as you've seen Moe, are here and stay here because they're stuck. They don't know other ways. This Kira, well, she knows what she wants, and she's not afraid to get her hands dirty along the way."

"Yeah," Moe grunted. "Not many people come in, signing for only three months when you've set the lowest possible is half a year. You're becoming soft."

Jack merely snorted. "I'm not getting soft on anyone. I figure that all of us are pretty much stuck in this shit hole, we might as well do it together." He said, shrugging.

"There's a demand for strip clubs, but how many people are actually going to open one? Sure you go to them, but who would want to say, 'yeah. I work at a strip club'? No one, that's who. It's considered a disgrace beyond mankind." The boss continued.

"Especially when lots of people who come here are filthy rich bastards," Moe commented.

"So we suck their money dry." Jack said rudely. "It's a simple as that."

"Not that simple." The bouncer said.

Jack laughed. "You're thinking about that girl, Kira."

"No, I'm thinking about all those girls who have to dance like that. It's the worse job here. You get to sit in your office and deal with the occasional paperwork. Me and the bouncers just check for IDs and break up any fights that happen. The bartenders just serve the beer and have to deal with some harassment, but not much. It's those strip dancers that get the worse out of everything."

"Deep."

"I learn from the master."

Jack grinned lopsidedly. "If there were another way I'd give those ladies money, I'd give it to them." He answered. "But there's no way that I can give them much money if all we have is a bar."

"Well, you do what you can already. You pay them more than any other club and everyone else that's working here."

"But it doesn't make the job any simpler."

"Life ain't meant to be simple."

Jack laughed dryly. "I guess that's true. But damn, what a shit load of crap those girls must be hauling if they're willing to be erotic dancers."

-----

Kira glared at every offending car that she passed with loathing. The occasional Mercedes Benz or Lexus car that passed earned a death glare and a mutter of curses. She couldn't stop herself from being so hateful to those who just had so much money while there were so many that were struggling to earn money. While some were having a hard time to put food on the table, to cloth the children, to pay medical bills, some got all the damn good luck out there and drove in rich cars, lived in warm houses, and ate expensive food.

God damn them all.

Walking an hour back to where her apartment was at 2am in the morning was not something she looked forward to after work.

"I hate Mondays," Kira muttered angrily. Those were the days where she wasn't able to catch a ride home because Lia didn't work on Mondays, so she would have to walk back home. She hated the sketchy environment and how the cold cut into her thin jacket. She hated how tired and dirty she felt, but had to suck it up and be brave. She hated what she had to do to survive.

But that was all she knew she had to do.

A car was honking away into the quiet night. Kira muttered more curse words under her breath as the stupid, probably drunk, driver kept honking away.

"For God's sake, shut the hell up!" She shouted over her shoulder at the offending sound and was immediately blinded by the bright car lights.

"Where are you heading? I'll bring you there." A male voice called back.

"The hell you will you horny ass bastard!" Kira cursed back, giving him the middle finger before walking quicker.

She could defend herself quite well, with credit to her friend who had taught her. But she was at odds here. As well as she could fight, the guy could always have a weapon of some sort. Yuki might be able to handle it, but not her.

"Come on, get in the car! It's cold."

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" She yelled sarcastically, "But go find some other stupid whore to warm your bed tonight!"

"Wait, what?" The male voice said confused. "The hell, I'm not trying to pick anyone up!"

"That's what you're asking me to do!" Kira stated, starting to speed up into a run.

"Wait!" The man shouted. "I'm not asking to get laid! Wait!"

Kira ignored him and began running quickly down the asphalt. She'd have to thank Yuki later for advising her to buy a good pair of sneakers the other day.

"Wait!"

Damn, the guy's persistent, Kira muttered, thinking of a way to get rid of the stalker.

"Wait! You're Kira, aren't you?" The man yelled. "Just wait a second and let me explain!"

She stopped. Her brain was yelling at her for being stupid and yelling, but curiosity got the better of her. She didn't tell many her name, even her alias at that. She made up new names as she went along. Those who knew that name was either was her co-worker or Yuki.

He sounded like neither.

The man came running up to her. Kari raised a surprised eyebrow at the young man that was dressed in a suit that was a bit wrinkled from running. His tie was crooked and his collar was flipped, but other than that, this guy was filthy rich.

Her eyes traveled up to meet messy brown hair and finally landed upon sharp amber eyes.

"Ah, so we meet again, Syaoran Li." Kira smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "What wind blows you here?"

The young business man just shot her a dirty look. "I just got out of my office and I drive past here to get to my place and I saw you walking along."

"And you called out to ask me to have a fuck." She finished. "The answer's no, sweetie." She said sarcastically and she turned to leave.

Syaoran reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Kira's eyes flashed. Spinning around on her heel, she launched out a solid kick back. Syaoran immediately let go of her wrist and his right hand came up and blocked her kick.

She put down her leg. "So the rich business man knows how to fight."

Syaoran snorted. "Don't assume."

"That goes for you as well." Kira retorted hotly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back home."

He sighed out loud. "Look, I didn't come here to argue. I just saw you walking and was wondering if I could give you a ride to wherever your home is."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"It's freezing cold outside and that jacket of shouldn't even be called a jacket. It's 2am and there could be all kind of guys that are lurking here."

"Oh gee, like someone like you?"

"If you don't want a ride that much, just say so," Syaoran shouted back annoyed.

"I did!" She replied angrily. "Now go away!"

"Just get in the damn car," He said in a quiet serious tone. "I've had a fucking bad day and I don't have to deal with this."

"You think you're the only one who goes through such crap?" The erotic dancer retorted. "And you don't have to deal with this. You can just walk away and stay in that little god damn perfect world of yours." With that, she walked away.

"My world isn't perfect!" he shouted after her.

She stopped and turned around. "And neither is mine." Kira said. "Welcome to the real world."

Syaoran glared at her before waking back to his car. Kira let out a breath of relief and kept on walking in the direction of her house. All because of him, her vision of taking a hot bath was postponed, and the ice cold air was helping the least.

Damn it all, Kira thought darkly as her vision immediately blurred and her within seconds she was soaked to the skin. It was pouring, literally. She couldn't even see the road ahead of her. Everything was just a mass of white rain.

"Get in the car." Syaoran called to her through the open window. She shot him a glare as she hugged her arms to herself.

"Throw your stupid pride away for a second and just get into the damn car." He said, annoyed. "You'll catch pneumonia."

"God forbid that," She muttered sarcastically, as she slid into the car where the heat immediately greeted her. "He loves me too much. He isn't going to let me die anytime soon. Oh, no. He's going to let me live a while longer, just for the heck of it."

Syaoran blinked, not knowing how to respond to that. "Here, wear this." He began to shrug the jacket off him.

"Don't bother." She said. "I wouldn't want to ruin your Armani jacket that must have cost you a fortune."

He thrust the jacket into her hands. "Just wear it." He hissed locking his fierce amber eyes to her stubborn green ones. "You're in my car, so you do what you're told."

"You rich bastards are all the same." She muttered under her breath as she put on the dry warm jacket that smelled of clean soap and a hint of spices. She pulled it around herself tighter.

"Say whatever you want. Where do you live?"

"Northwest Avenue,"

"That's fucking far! You were going to walk all that?"

"No shit, Sherlock. How else would I get home? Not everyone's as filthy rich as you all." She answered.

"What do you spend the money from the club from? You'd be able to get a car and tons of other stuff with the money you're reeling in each night." He demanded.

"It's none of your business. You keep your nose where it belongs and I'll do the same." Kira responded, staring gloomily at the pouring rain outside. She looked at her reflection from the window, but quickly looked away. There was nothing worth looking at anyway.

"I don't usually drive past here, unless it's late at night and I want to get home quicker." He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hm,"

"I'm getting married in a month or so."

"Congratulations,"

"Yeah, but my mom piles tons of work on me. Like tomorrow night I'm bringing my fiancée out to dinner, but my mom's calling to check on my work since I failed according to her standards with the last company."

"Your mom's the boss?"

"Pretty much so," Syaoran agreed. "My dad owned the company, but he passed away when I was a kid so my mom took over."

"Sucks,"

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Can't say," Kira replied. "I've never been there."

"Oh, um, yeah," Syaoran said lamely. He was not used to talking people of lower class. Everyone he hung around with was of upper middle or upper class. It was awkward actually having a decent conversation, or in this case, trying to make a decent conversation.

"Anyhow, I told my fiancée that I would be taking her out already. I didn't want to disappoint her and cancel the reservations, so I called up my best buddy and told him to bring her instead."

"Bad move." Kira commented

"I trust my best friend."

Kira shrugged. "Things like that are always messy situations is all I'm saying. If you think you got it down, then fine. But nine times out of then, something's bound to go wrong, especially if this girl of yours is gorgeous. Men are men after all."

"Don't judge my friend when you don't even know him." Syaoran said angrily.

Kira shrugged. "I'm not." She replied coolly. "I'm just telling you what I know from what I've observed about men. Maybe your friend's different. And if he is, he's one of a kind."

Syaoran just grunted and continued driving. Although it was only a few minutes of silence, it seemed like it was forever and never was going to stop.

"Just stop here." Kira said quietly. Syaoran looked out the window to see rows of old, broken down apartments, that he had thought that he had heard wrong.

"What?"

"Stop here." She replied again. She opened the car and stepped into the pouring rain. "Thank you for the ride." Kira took off the jacket and placed it into the car. She slammed the car door shut.

"But this isn't Northwest Avenue," Syaoran told her through the open car window. "Why are you getting off here?"

"Simply because this is where I live." She responded. "Thank you for the ride." Kira nodded her head curtly and walked to the apartment calmly and steadily, as if it wasn't even pouring outside.

Syaoran stared at as she walked and then disappeared into the battered looking apartment. He looked at the road sign and found that he was on Barracks Road, a good ten minute drive from Northwest Avenue.

Barracks was still in the run down area of Tokyo. It was better off than the area with all the clubs, but Barracks wasn't any better off. It was full of old houses and cheap shops. He normally just drove past here without a single thought. But now that he knew someone that lived here, that just surprised him.

He knew that those who worked as erotic dancers were desperate for money, but what the heck did she spend the money on if she was living on such a run down part of the town?

Syaoran finally shook himself from the thoughts. It was already 2:30 and driving back to his home would be another good forty minutes. Sighing, Syaoran looked out the pouring rain and saw that a dim light was coming from the third floor window. Giving the apartment once last glance, he drove off.

Kira left the window once she saw that the car had finally left the apartment building.

"You're back here early."

Kira turned around and faced her best friend who handed her a dry towel. "I got a ride." She replied yawning as she headed for the bathroom. "You heading to work?"

"Nah," Yuki replied. "I called in sick. I'm not in the mood, especially with the rain and what's been going on."

"What has been going on?"

"Well, for starters, I met this really weird cop."

Kira laughed. "What, he didn't arrest you?"

Yuki glared. "No, quite the opposite actually. He treated me to a cup of coffee."

"I think someone has a crush." She replied with a teasing grin.

"I don't even want to think about it. Cops and phone sex girls don't exactly make the greatest couple if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed all right." Kira said. "Was he at least good looking?"

Yuki snorted. "Good looking would be an underestimation. If I was a normal girl, I'd be all over him by now."

"That hot?"

"That hot." Her friend confirmed.

The two girls paused, shared a look, and broke into laughter.

"All right, you should go take a shower and get rid of those wet clothes. I'll get some hot tea ready while you're in there. And then I'll tell you more about this cop and what else that's happened."

-----

Eriol woke to the steady beeping of his alarm clock. He sat up, fumbled for his alarm with closed eyes, shut it off, and fell back to his bed, planning to sleep in for another five minutes before heading to the shower and then work.

"Mm. I have to hand in the case study by ten, and then I have to go over the program with Mika at two. Hm, then I think I'll start on the project due next week or Yelan will have my head." Eriol said out loud to himself in the shower. "Then I'll come back here, and oh shit!" He yelled, as he dropped the bar of soap on his foot.

"What the hell are you doing in there Eriol?" Syaoran yelled from outside the bathroom.

"I just dropped the soap on my toe." He called back.

"You're a danger to yourself." His friend said sighing.

"Damn right I am." Eriol muttered to himself.

Syaoran busied himself over in the kitchen, and was taking out the toast from the toaster when Eriol came out from the bathroom.

"About time," Syaoran told him, passing him a piece of bread and sliding the jar of strawberry jam across the table. "What's up with you today? You're slower than usual."

"I just couldn't fall asleep," Eriol replied truthfully, as he spread generous amount of strawberries on his toast.

"Anyhow, remember that you have to take Tomoyo out to Hyatt tonight and the reservations are at six." His best friend said, dismissing his friend's reply without a thought.

"Yeah, I remember," Eriol answered, wincing mentally as he thought about his throbbing toe and his sleepless night.

"I'll call Tomoyo and leave a message on her phone after you pick her up. Oh, and I have an order of red roses for her at the florist. I put them under your name, just for convenience."

"Oh, thanks."

"Yo, what's wrong with you?" Syaoran said, pausing from his original stem of conversation. "You're like totally out of it."

"I just had a really bad night's sleep." Eriol repeated.

"Well, you just have to hand in your case study and then meet up with Mika right?" He asked, knowing his friend's schedule as well as he knew his own. "Just call up Mika and tell her that you're just really tried. She would understand."

"Only if you handle Yelan and back me up."

Syaoran grinned. "Sure thing, buddy," His friend said. "I'll be talking to Mother for like ten hours, and she won't even notice that you went home after lunch."

"I bet." Eriol grimaced. "Are you ready with that case dealing with?"

"I hope I am. I spent all night on it in the office. I got back here at three am. Hopefully I'll be coherent enough to make it through the day."

"At least the presentation isn't until tomorrow. Think of today as a practice trial."

"Probably worse," Syaoran said wincing. "You know how hard my mother rides me." He sighed and collected the empty plates and brought them over to the sink.

"Have fun," Eriol replied, as he got his keys.

"You too," Syaoran replied, locking the door after them. "I better get this full report of you and Tomoyo tonight. One wrong move and you are gone buddy."

Eriol managed a weak chuckle. "You're so much like you're mother's son when it comes to issues like this."

Syaoran laughed. "Like mother, like son. I'll see you around at work then Eriol."

Eriol watched Syaoran leave before getting into his car. Without even bothering to shut the door, Eriol groaned out loud and rested his head on the wheel.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

-----

-----

How was it? I apologize for the abundance of cursing. Sorry! However, it is rated R. Anyhow, I hope you guys liked it. I've been horribly busy these days, so sorry for not updating in so long. I was SO busy that I wasn't even able to properly celebrate my birthday yesterday (11/15)! I mean I did get awesome phone calls, gifts, and cards, but I'll have to delay my birthday dinner until the end of this week. And I just got back from my economics exam, which was horrendously hard. Ugh.

Anyhow, tell me how this chapter was so I can make it better. It was a bit longer than usual; thought I needed to make it up to you guys.

Once again, I'm really touched by the reviews! Thank you!

Oh, yes. Those looking forward to the alternative ending to "Sort of a Fairytale", that's taking me much longer than I expected. I might not get it done until I get out of school for winter break. I'm having another huge wave of work again. Next week is Thanksgiving and then afterwards, two weeks of classes and major studying and then finals! Whoa. So, please be patient! Thank you!

And that goes to "She Will Be Loved" updates. I'll try my best.

Iris dreamer


	3. Temptations

- She Will Be Loved

- Written by Iris Dreamer

- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.

- AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love University of Virginia. For those who are thinking of coming here, I definitely support your decision! For those who are seniors/juniors out there and have any questions, feel free to ask me. Leave a question and your email address in a review, or you're more than welcome to email me at: colors (underscore) of (underscore) iris (at) yahoo. (Sorry if that's confusing. It's also on my profile.) I'll be happy to answer any questions! It doesn't even have to be UVA questions; it can be just applications in general. I won't mind reading a few application essays if I'm not busy. Not that I'm saying I'm an expert, I'm far from that, but I'm here to offer any kind of help possible. :)

So, as you can all see, I've finally finished "Sort of a Fairytale" and I'm now writing a new story. This one is just going to be a sweet romance story; fun to write and fun to read. Haha. Still sticking to Card Captor Sakura, but I'm thinking of an Inuyasha one soon. Also I've noticed that many have been wondering about the original ending to "Sort of a Fairytale." I, unfortunately, do not have the ending with me here at UVA (its back home. However, if I have time, I'd love to write up the original ending once more. I'll have that posted as soon as possible? I have lots of work; so cut me some slack. But it would be fun to write. So if you want to read that other ending, please be a little patient. Meanwhile, enjoy this one.

Characters in this story may be a little out of characters especially in the beginning chapters. Chapter one's going to be a little weird and scenes are going to move from one character to another, as to show a bit of their background. So my apologies if it isn't quite fluent.

Iris Dreamer

- BACKGROUND: He's reached his happiest moment of his life: he has an awesome job, a circle of close friends, a good reputation, and most importantly, the girl he loves is now his fiancée. But happiness is short lived and everything he once had was thrown away and there he meets a girl that totally enraptures him, but this girl is just your normal, in the bad section of the city, prostitute.

- DEDICATION: To all my readers. I love you all. Without you guys, I don't think I'd actually write out my stories.

- SPECIAL THANKS:

- CHAPTER THREE: Temptations

He fidgeted. He shifted from one foot to the other. His hands twitched. And for what it seemed the millionth time that night he had raised his right hand to press the doorbell but he would always jerk away as if he had come in contact with scalding fire.

To Eriol, that doorbell just might as well be scalding fire. As far as he was concerned, he was playing with matches right now. Gulping, Eriol looked at the door again.

He looked at his watch. It was five fifteen already. He had been standing here for ten minutes already. Any longer, they were going to be late and he'd have to deal with a pissed off Syaoran.

Growling, Eriol jabbed the doorbell in one quick motion.

"I'll be right there!" Tomoyo's sweet voice came from inside.

Eriol groaned loudly. He could feel his pulse quickening and no doubt was he nervous right now. He was definitely playing with fire, despite the fact that he had been told since he was small that he wasn't supposed to it.

And soon it would backfire. He would have to pay for this.

But all thoughts were lost once Tomoyo flung open the door with a bright smile and just looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a sparkling cerulean blue dress that hugged her lithe figure perfectly. Her lips were a cute shade of pink that made them seem so kissable. And her hair, it was let down just the way he loved it.

She frowned slightly. "Eriol? What are you doing here?"

He gave her a weak smile. "Trust Syaoran to let me be the messenger. Everyone hates the bearer of bad news. Yes, just shoot me dead now so I won't have to see that disappointed look in your eyes," Eriol mumbled under his voice.

"Eriol?" She peered up into his face. "Are you okay? You're acting a bit weird."

"Syaoran can't make it today, so would you, Tomoyo, grant me the honors of letting me escort you to dinner tonight?" Eriol said quickly while placing polite demeanor that he always had around him. He gave her a charming smile.

"Oh," Tomoyo looked slightly disappointed but covered it with a fake smile. "I guess Syaoran's too busy," her voiced dropped, "again."

There was no mistaking the sadness that overcame the sparkle in those dazzling amethyst eyes. Eriol reached over and held her hand in a firm, comforting gesture. She looked up to see Eriol with that caring smile he always wore. Tomoyo smiled slightly.

Eriol's smile widened and gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go. "You're number one in Syaoran's list," He told her. "The last thing he wanted was for you to be disappointed, so he sent me to be in his place." He grinned ruefully. "So I have to listen to your every command tonight."

Tomoyo laughed, "My every command?"

"Upon this knight's honor, o beautiful lady," he answered solemnly.

"Then tell Syaoran that I'm grateful that he asked you to bring me out tonight, but really, it's quite okay. I'm fine with the fact that he cancelled it." She said seriously. "It just wouldn't be the same."

Eriol dropped his smile and looked at her gravely. She was gorgeous, inside and out. Not only was she a sight to behold, she was kind, loving, understanding, and the list only got longer. Now, her mouth was turned downwards and her eyes were distant.

Without a single word, he reached over and grasped her hand. Tomoyo looked up and opened her mouth to say something. But all she had in mind were lost when she was pulled into a tight hug. She tried to look up, but she couldn't see his face. Instead, all she could sense was his warmth and fresh smell of soap and a tinge of faint cologne. She smiled and relaxed in his arms.

"Then go on a date with me."

His voice was strangely awkward, nothing like his usually demeanor. She blinked startled at his sudden request. He pulled away and gave her a roguish grin. "I promise I won't do anything bad."

Tomoyo stared at him before bursting out in laughter. "I think I can do that." She answered with a teasing smile gracing her beautiful features.

Eriol grinned back. "So let's ditch the grand dinner and go to the amusement park."

"Dressed like this?" Tomoyo asked incredulously, gesturing at their formal apparel.

"Isn't it more fun that way?" He replied with a wink. "Shouldn't let all that trouble to look gorgeous be a waste."

She stared at him for a while before laughing that sweet, sweet melody. "Let's go."

-

Yuki grabbed her jacket from where she had tossed it on the couch, borrowed the extra pair of keys from the mug, and grasped her gym bag as she sped for the door. Locking the apartment after her, she sped down the flights of stairs with a piece of toast in her mouth.

She juggled everything as she tried to put her jacket on as the cold wind gushed to meet her. Grumbling out loud, Yuki continued to run down the avenue, tossing muffled apologies to those she accidentally elbowed or slammed with her duffel bag.

Looking at her watch, she cursed darkly. Tightening her grip on the bag, Yuki sped up as she turned around the corner.

She was slammed to the ground before she knew what had happened and her piece of buttered toast now lay on the ground covered in dirt. She groaned as she lamented her dinner.

"Seems like you're always running when I see you," an amused voice replied. Yuki glared at the speaker.

"Oh, fuck. Won't this day get any better," She muttered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm on parole." He answered with a grin. He bent over and offered her hand up. Yuki looked at it distastefully and got up herself.

"Look, just stay out of my way. Every time I see you, you bring me some kind of misfortune." Yuki demanded. "I couldn't find my keys, I just lost my dinner, and I was running late and now I'm definitely late."

"My apologies. Since you're late already, it wouldn't hurt if we stopped somewhere and I bought you dinner?"

"What kind of police officer has stupid lame pick up lines and tries to hook up with girls while he's on the fucking parole?" She burst angrily. "No wonder there's so much crime because there's stupid officers like you who don't do their jobs! You guys give these damn speeding tickets when you guys should be cracking down on the bigger cases like drug dealers! What the fuck!"

"Now let me tell you something else. You want to know why there are people who become drug dealers? Because they can't damn find a job and they need to survive. They don't like being the bad guys; who does? But hell, it's either that or death. And here you are, with a damn good job with lots of money, and all you fucking do is nothing. What justice is that?"

Yuki breathed angrily, her red eyes locked to his angrily. Surprisingly, his face was devoid of any silly smiles. Instead he was as serious as he was attending a funeral. His funeral. Or hers.

"Now if you'll excuse me officer, I'll be leaving now." She smiled sarcastically and turned on her heels to leave.

"I apologize if I've offended you in any way." He said with his voice clear and quiet. "Actually I'm done for today. I just come here after my duty to come parole on my own. There's not enough police control around these areas." He admitted, looking past her and at the rowdy street behind. He sighed, as if he was extremely troubled.

Ryoko quickly tore away from his thoughts and offered a smile. "I'm sorry about your dinner. Here, please accept this since I know not of any other way to repay you."

Yuki turned around and stared at the young police officer. He was holding a few bills in his hand.

She exhaled loudly. "Forget it. Go do your job if you want to repay me."

"I wish I could do more." The young police office confided in a quiet voice. "There's only so much that I can do. The good ones get promoted and leave the outskirts and to the inner city where there's more than enough cops. The few that stay here have been here so long they don't bother trying."

"And you?"

Ryoko turned and faced her. Instead of replying, he gave her another one of his bright smiles. "You're quite late I'm afraid. I won't bother with my thoughts anymore."

"I was just going to go exercise a bit." She found herself saying. "I guess I could take up your offer for dinner if that's still open."

Ryoko grinned and Yuki tried to shrug off the little blush that started to rise to her cheeks. It had been a long time since she had blushed like a young schoolgirl again. It had been a long time since she let her guard down and be the innocent girl she had once been.

It had been a long time since she had let someone else see her smile. And for the first time in her life, she was afraid of what could happen.

-

"I'm hungry,"

When Tomoyo burst out laughing at his sudden comment, Eriol gave his best try to pretend that he was hurt.

"Really, Tomoyo, it's not nice to laugh at someone, especially if they're hungry." He told her, as she continued to laugh. But then, he joined in; it was hard not to. And they laughed, just because it was nice to laugh. And to hear Tomoyo's sweet laughter and to see her smiling face was enough to make up a bit for crossing the invisible line tonight. To know that she actually enjoyed his company for a brief night, was enough.

This was the last time, Eriol promised to himself.

Tomoyo stopped laughing when she noticed that Eriol had long ago stopped laughing and was looking at her intently.

"Hey, watch the road."

Eriol's eyes flickered back to the street before fixing them on her once again. "It's red."

She raised her eyebrow. "What? You're not thinking of eating me are you?" She teased.

"Hm, now that you've mentioned it, you do look quite appetizing."

"Eriol!" Tomoyo protested as she laughed. "That's not funny,"

"But you're laughing aren't you?" He answered with a sly grin.

She paused in mid giggle, and blinked. "You're quite good."

"Thanks, I've been told that a few times,"

"And modest,"

"Of course, another one of my charming traits I'm sure." He answered. "However, all that does is boost my ego. I'm still quite hungry."

"How about Chinese," Tomoyo asked.

"No, I don't think Chinese is one of traits. I'm pretty sure that the last time I checked I was Japanese. Do I act fobby?"

"Silly," She said, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "I was talking how about we should go eat Chinese food."

"I know," Eriol grinned. "I just like to tease you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I think you're rubbing off me."

"So much that I'm getting hungry too,"

"Then I shall speed to the nearest Chinese restaurant."

"There's one near my place next to The Garden Shop Florist."

"Ah, yes. I knew I was missing something," Eriol said. "I'll go buy us Chinese food and you can go into the florist and pick up a bouquet of flowers that Syaoran wanted to give to you tonight. He'll have my head as it is, and I can't bear the thought that I at least didn't get you flowers."

"Don't worry about it," she reassured him. "I had lots of fun and I'll talk to Syaoran, so it's perfectly fine. I'll get the flowers, and you get the food."

"Sounds good," He answered, trying to act as normal as possible. "You can call now the restaurant now and I'll go pick it up. I'd like a chicken lo mien, thanks."

"It's a chicken and beef lo mien to go then."

Within a few minutes he was driving up to the florist and the Chinese restaurant. "On the count of three, we see who's faster," he challenged as he parked his car to the curb.

"Oh, you're going to be run over," Tomoyo warned, grinning, her hand at the handle already. "I'm totally going to slaughter you,"

"In a dress and heels,"

"I like to win with style, thank you very much," She answered. "So you ready?"

"One," They counted together as they both leaned towards the door with their hands at the handle, ready to fling the car door open and dash out.

"Two," They said and they pulled on their respective handle at the same time.

"Three!" Yelling the last number, the two made a frantic scramble to make it out of the door. Surprisingly enough, it was Tomoyo to get out of the car while Eriol stared with disbelief that he had forgotten to unbuckle his seat belt.

Grinning, Tomoyo walked into the florist. "Hi, I would like to pick up a bouquet of flowers under the name of Li Syaoran please. Last name spelled Li."

The lady nodded and scanned over the list of names. "I'm sorry, but there's no order under the name of Li Syaoran. Are you sure?"

Tomoyo frowned. "Could, could you try under the name," she paused, her heart thumping wildly, and cleared her throat. "Under the name Eriol Hiiragizawa, please."

The lady behind the counter nodded and looked through the list of names again. "There's an order," she answered. "Wait right here and I'll go get it for you."

Tomoyo nodded, not knowing what to think of what had just happened. But she didn't have time to think because the lady had come back with a bouquet of red and pink roses accompanied with baby's breath.

"Here you go," She handed the flowers to her. "Thanks and come again," She told her as Tomoyo walked out of the florist, and back into the car.

Eriol came seconds afterwards, his face a bit flushed. "I must admit, that you have the best luck," he told her as he got into the car. "I had this talkative Chinese guy who helped me out. I asked if there were spring rolls with the order, he told me there were, in addition to praising me that I called them spring rolls instead of egg rolls. I'm Japanese, not stupid."

Tomoyo tried to laugh as much that was expected, but it was hard to with what was on her mind.

"You okay, Tomoyo?"

She nodded. "Just a bit breathless," She said. "I told you I'd win." Tomoyo added to shift the attention away.

"With style,"

-

Syaoran put down the phone with a sigh of relief. Resting back on his chair, he stretched his arms and yawned. He looked up from his desk and found that the clock was nearing midnight already. He frowned and reached over for the phone.

"Hello, Hyatt? I want to know if the reservations under the name Li Syaoran have been answered yet."

A deep frown came over his features as he heard the reply. "Thank you." He paused. "No, that will be all." Syaoran slammed the phone down on it receiver.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Eriol?" He demanded out loud. Growling, Syaoran grabbed his jacket from his chair and his briefcase. Fishing out his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed Eriol's cell phone to find that it was off, as well as Tomoyo's, and no one was at her home.

He clenched the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white with fury. As he sped back home, he couldn't help think of Kira's words that had planted the seed of doubt in his mind, "_But nine times out of then, something's bound to go wrong, especially if this girl of yours is gorgeous. Men are men after all." _

He had so willingly defended his friend's honor yesterday and now he couldn't do the same without pausing first.

He growled and slammed his feet to the breaks. "I can trust Eriol." Syaoran said out loud to himself. "Tomoyo most likely refused to go on a date. She might just been out with another friend, and Eriol, well, he could be…."

His voice trailed off as he stared into the darkness, looking at his own reflection in the glass.

"Just what am I doing?" Syaoran demanded his reflection. "Look how pathetic you are: doubting your best friend, doubting your Tomoyo all because of some girl. Furthermore, what are you doing here when it is you that should be with Tomoyo right now?"

He exhaled loudly and rested his forehead against the driving wheel.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard a light tapping on the car window. Syaoran opened his eyes and looked over at the window.

It was Kira, giving him a weird look. Syaoran blinked and leaned over to roll down the window. The cold air immediately came rushing in. "What?" He asked.

"I should be the one asking you that question." She replied. When she saw his confused face, the erotic dancer rolled her eyes.

"Go back to your warm home. This isn't somewhere you want to keep coming back to." Kira said.

"What do you mean?"

She just shrugged and didn't reply. "Just hurry and go home. I thought you had your fiancée to look forward to?"

Kira wisely didn't say anything when Syaoran didn't bother to respond to her sharp comment. Her eyes studied his ruffled hair, his tired eyes and his worn out appearance. "Good night." She finally said and backed away from the car.

"Wait!" He called after her, coming out of his car now. Kira ignored him and continued walking without even a backwards glance.

"You were right." He said quietly. She stopped in her tracks. "I shouldn't have trust my best friend to take out my fiancée tonight. They didn't check into the restaurant I reserved and they both aren't home and their cell phones are turned off. I don't know what I should do now."

"You are a fool Syaoran Li." Kira told him.

"But,"

She turned around and faced him, her green eyes burning brightly. "You're a fool." She repeated in the same serious tone.

"You don't understand," Syaoran tried to say.

"There is nothing to understand." Kira answered. She fixed her eyes on his. "I'm telling you one last time: You are a fool Syaoran Li." She kept her eyes on him briefly before backing away.

Syaoran laughed, one that contained self pity. "I guess I am a fool. You're right. I'm being self-centered and a total idiot: throwing those who are important to me away that quickly. I shouldn't doubt their actions."

"Arigato," He said, offering her his hand to shake.

Kira eyed it before turning and started to walk back home.

"Let me drive you home."

She stopped her feet for the third time that night. "Don't. Go back home to those that are important to you." She paused. "And stop driving past here."

"But,"

"I don't care if it's a shortcut to your home. There's nothing here worth coming for and there never will be."

Suddenly a big gust of wind blew and when Syaoran opened his eyes again, Kira was gone. He looked around and saw that he was in front of her apartment and the light on the third floor was on again. Tossing her window one last glance, Syaoran got back into his car and proceeded to drive back home.

Kira finally let out the breath that she was holding as she watched the car leave. She couldn't believe she was the one who took motive to talk to him today. She shouldn't be socializing with anyone, especially with people who came from such high backgrounds as him. But somehow she felt the need to talk to him, even if it was just to tell him to leave. Somehow, that, in it itself was enough. Enough for what, even she did not know herself.

She stood there, watching the occasional cars that drove by, its headlights lighting up the run down town for a few seconds before the city settled back into darkness. The street lamp flickered a few times before dying completely. Kira smiled sadly as she thought of the moths that most likely had flew away to find another source of light to gather around.

Humans were so much like moths: willing to travel to find light. No one wanted to live in darkness. But those that were unable to have to stay in the darkness and try to fend off the devils that came lurking.

And it was always hard fighting the devils that resided in her heart.

The door shook lightly and the sound of creaking iron was heard before a young woman dressed in sweat pants with a heavy coat carrying a duffel bag on one shoulder, came tumbling in.

"You're back." She said, her eyes still trained at the unknown darkness outside.

"Yeah," Yuki said tiredly as she threw her duffle bag on the ground.

Kira turned around and faced her best friend with a bright smile. "How was your day?" Yuki laughed and walked over to give her a hug.

"Well, I was late for my practice, bumped into that cop I told you about last time, lost my dinner, got into an argument with him, ended up letting him treat me to dinner, and then I went to work." Yuki summed, ticking off her fingers as she named what had happened.

"Not bad," Kira mused aloud.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking of."

The two laughed.

"So when are you going to introduce me to this hot hunk?"

"When I finally rid myself of the disgraceful past and dirty work that I'm doing," Yuki answered. She shrugged when she noticed her friend looking at her intensely. "It's nothing, okay?"

Kira smiled sadly and enveloped her friend into a warm embrace. "We all want to be free someday. When we can walk into the sunlight and not have to carry the feeling of being unworthy. When we can laugh and cry, and not have to hide who we are." She pulled away a bit so she could look at her friend's face. "That's why we keep fighting, right?"

"Right," Yuki said. Her ruby eyes twinkled, "Because I need to introduce you to my future boyfriend."

Kira laughed. "Of course,"

-

Yuki woke up the next morning to see the apartment empty. Yawning, she wandered into the kitchen and found a note on the table telling her that friend was out shopping for groceries.

Yawning again, she opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a carton of milk and drank from it directly. Kira would kill her if she found out, but she wasn't here now and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Sighing satisfactorily, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and placed the milk back where she had found it.

Her eyes wandered to the clock and found that it was almost noon. Kira would probably be back soon and then she could look forward to a good lunch. Until then, she'd had to wait with some Cheerios.

With her feet propped up on the table and her back comfortably snuggled against the couch and her hand stuffed into the box of cereal, Yuki finally let her mind wander.

And it wandered to the events that happened last night.

Inevitably.

The sex phone operator sighed as the sharp clear image of the young policeman came to vision: his black hair, crinkled brown eyes that were always dancing, and his smile that never seemed to fade from sight. His laughing voice was a pleasure to listen to and his large square hands were strangely comforting to hold.

And she suddenly remembered that she hadn't let anyone come in contact with her in ages. Ever since everyone she loved vanished at the feathery touch of her fingertips, before she even had the chance to grasp on.

Except for her best friend who had always been by her side since day one. Who she had lived together with, who had hidden her true self under an alias as well. The friend who knew her as well as she knew herself, and sometimes even more. The two had promised each other that they weren't going to open their hearts to anyone, until the day they were rid of their fake identities.

And now this stranger that she didn't even know had just walked into her life without knowing and had made himself comfortable.

Yuki didn't know when it happened. Perhaps it was the way he grinned when he made jokes, wanting to draw a smile from her face, even if all she gave were small sarcastic ones. Or maybe it was his spontaneous laughter that made her want to be that happy. Or maybe it was the way he picked up the pickles that she didn't want from her sandwich and ate them with his fingers.

It was the way he reached for her hand as they were prepared to leave the crowded sandwich store. He had grinned, almost in a cute boyish way that was oddly comforting, when she flinched from his touch. She could still feel the warmth of his touch and how he smiled and told her:

"I'll see you around, Yuki."

He said it in such a calm manner, as if he was stating some fact. He didn't ask to see her again, but he seemed to not to care because he knew, almost, that he'd see her again. He smiled one last time before he turned to leave; dropping her in front of the public gym where she told him was where she practiced.

Her eyes wandered to the gym bag that she had tossed carelessly on the floor last night. Standing up, Yuki walked over to her duffel bag and plopped herself on the floor next to it. Running her hands over the bag, she smiled a small longing smile.

But she knew better than to run off to the gym, in hopes of seeing the young police officer that had somehow managed to taken over her thoughts. She knew better than to let him become involved into a mess.

Besides, it was a written rule that those at the bottom of the ladder never mixed with those of the upper class, such as a policeman. No, last time she checked, police officers were out there to put a stop to phone sex operators.

She never wanted to see that disappointed look on that always grinning cop. She didn't want to tarnish her perfect image of him or whatever image he had of her. Because of that, she knew that she had to never see him again, in order to protect him.

She had promised she would never cry again.

But that didn't mean she wasn't hurting. No, it hurt, to be unable to be herself.

It hurt so much that she wanted to cry.

But she had promised she would never cry again.

-

Tomoyo stared at the phone for the millionth time that morning. Every time she dialed that same number that she had memorized to heart, she'd hang up at the first ring. Afraid of who would answer. Afraid of what she would have to say. Afraid of hurting others and herself.

She couldn't bear sitting down and constantly stood up to walk around but only to find herself back in front of the phone again.

When Tomoyo picked up the phone and swiftly dialed the number that was wearing her phone out, she shut her eyes nervously as she heard the phone ring.

"Hello. You've reached Syaoran Li's,"

"And Eriol Hiirigizawa's," A second voice interjected.

"Home," The first voice continued. "We're not here at the moment, so please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible."

There was a short pause before the second speaker spoke again. "Thank you!" He said. Although the voices fainted, one could hear Eriol say, "Syaoran! I can't believe you forgot to say thank you,"

Tomoyo smiled faintly upon hearing their voices. They were at work. Of course no one would have answered. She, in the mist of being so nervous, had forgotten that. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and started to speak.

"Ohayo," She greeted, pushing her troubles behind her and trying to sound as normal as possible. "Syaoran, I know you said I could always call your office, but I really didn't want to disturb you." She paused, thinking back on the words she had prepared to say beforehand.

"Knowing you, you must have been worried last night. I'm sorry. I didn't want to force Eriol to do something he probably wasn't comfortable with. I think it would have been weird for him to try to pretend that he was you, so we went to the amusement park instead. We had lots of fun and don't worry: Eriol was the perfect gentleman."

She laughed lightly.

"I don't know why I'm leaving such a long message. Anyhow, call me back and maybe we can do something together this weekend. Ja ne, Syaoran,"

Tomoyo paused again.

"Oh, and Eriol, thanks for taking me out last night. I really had lots of fun. Thanks."

She quickly hung up before she could blab anymore. Sighing, Tomoyo buried her face into her hands. But before she had even the chance to burst into tears, the phone rang shrilly. Jerking her head upwards, she looked at the phone.

With shaky hands, Tomoyo reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

She was met with the steady dial tone. Somehow she found herself relieved by the fact that no one had answered, but her heart was still pounding rapidly. Tomoyo closed her eyes and waited for her heart to be back to normal before getting up from her seat in the couch.

It was then she noticed that she was almost late for an appointment with a famous fashion designer from France. This would be a major step stone for starting her career as a fashion designer herself.

Grabbing her keys from where they hang next to the door, she flung out the door and dashed outside without a single thought.

That was until she crashed into someone and her lips landed on something warm. Her eyes flashed open and stared in shock as she looked into the deep azure eyes of none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Eriol!" She gasped, pulling herself away from his warm lips that had accidentally caressed hers. She fought the urge to bring her hand up and to touch her lips. "What are you doing here?"

Before Eriol could open his mouth and answer, a loud slam of a door cut him off. They looked around bewildered by the noise but saw no one around the sidewalk other than themselves.

"Sorry Tomoyo," He apologized genuinely. "I wasn't watching where I was going,"

Tomoyo smiled lightly. "It should be my fault. I was rushing out," She paused. "Oh! I'm going to be late! Sorry Eriol, could we talk about this some other time?" She flashed him an apologetic smile.

"Let me drive wherever you're going," he offered. "I know you're not one to drive fast."

"And you are?" She teased back, but cut him off before he could answer. "Just get me there please, Eriol."

He nodded and they quickly entered his car with Tomoyo telling him the directions.

-

"Hello," a smooth, sultry voice answered the phone. "This is Candy. How may I be of service to you today?"

"It's Syaoran. I want to talk to Kira." Syaoran barked into the phone.

"I'm so sorry sir, there is no Kira working here," She replied. "But perhaps somehow I can be of some service to you? I could pretend to be Kira if that's what you'd like,"

"Damn you, whatever the hell your name is," He cursed. "I told you, I want to talk to Kira."

"And there is no Kira here!" The girl shrieked angrily.

"Stop lying you bitch. She gave me this number."

Candy hissed and cursed right back at him, but he had already hung up. He glanced once more at the scrap of number that had Kira's name and her phone number scrawled on it. Scowling, he crumbled the paper up and threw it into the darkest corner of his car. The bitch had probably given her a fake phone number.

But he couldn't believe that he had actually called.

Candy stared at the phone incredulously before slamming the phone down to the receiver.

"Another bastard?" Yuki asked from her seat next to her coworker.

"Someone bastard by the name of Syaoran," She replied angrily. "He even had the nerve to demand that I was wrong."

"About what?"

"The fact that Kira does not work here," Candy replied. "Hey, isn't Kira the name of your best friend? That brunette?"

"There could be a million Kira out there," Yuki answered offhandedly. "After all, Kira is an alias. So why wouldn't people have the same one?"

Candy nodded. "Yeah, that makes some sense." She sighed. "At least that bastard could have yelled longer on the phone that way I could have squeezed more money off of the jerk."

Yuki laughed. "Next time asked confused, ask him to wait a few seconds, and then tell him that she's in the bathroom or something," She advised as she got up from her seat. "I'm going off for my five minute break. Have fun entertaining those horny bastards."

"Will do captain," Her coworker said picking up the phone already.

Yuki sighed and walked outside where she fished out her cell phone. Dialing a number she memorized by heart, she waited somewhat impatiently for the person on the other end to answer the phone.

"Kira girl, you've gotten yourself into some mess." She scolded once her best friend answered the phone.

"What now," Her friend answered tiredly. "I was sleeping! I'm working a late hour shift tonight."

"Well, I just thought that I'd inform you that your pretty boy Syaoran just called demanding to see you." Yuki fired back. "What were you thinking?"

"Please. I figured that if he was some horny ass bastard, you'd enjoy the money you'd be reeling off of him." She responded.

"Thanks, but Candy got to the phone first. Anyhow, I just wanted to warn you and not to play this guy too hard. He's falling pretty hard for you already."

Kira laughed dryly. "And isn't that just peachy," She retorted.

"Well it seemed like he had something important to tell you. So tell me the details afterwards and I'll see you sometime late tonight?"

"More like early in the morning," Kira yawned. "Oh damn it. I only have ten more hours of sleep before I have to head to Goddesses. How's business in the afternoons?"

"Not as exciting as dead midnight, but good enough. So I'll see you around sometime. Have fun entertaining those men."

"Ditto," Kira answered and hung up. Tossing her phone onto the pile of clothes that lay on the ground next to her bed, she yawned again. She rolled back onto her side and closed her eyes.

A few minutes passed and Kira groaned out loud and kicked the covers off. Growling angrily, she picked up her purse that was lying on the ground. Quickly changed into sweatpants and throwing her coat over, Kira walked outside her apartment to the nearest pay phone.

Digging up a ragged piece of white paper, she dialed the number scrawled on top of it.

"I heard you called for me?" She said when a gruff voice answered the phone.

"Damn you bitch. I can't believe you directed me to a phone sex line."

"Hey, I figured you wanted some and I even directed to the best phone sex line in Tokyo. Not many people even know about it, you should be thankful." Kira answered.

"Well fuck that. You know I have a fiancée."

"That was after I gave you the number," She said, shooting down one comment after the other. Syaoran growled, obviously having known that. "So what do you want?" She continued smoothly.

"Look, you're wasting my money here. Either spit it out or go find some fucking psychiatrist because I'm not one," Kira said angrily.

"They fucking cheated on me, okay?" He burst. "I saw them kissing on the sidewalk in front of her apartment."

"You're talking to the wrong person if you want pity," She replied, her voice monotone and void of any emotion.

"I don't want pity!" Syaoran barked.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want revenge,"

-

-

And that concludes the third chapter. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages, since November actually. I truly apologize for it. I'd explain why, but that would take forever. Simply saying, I had my first finals at college, and then I went back home for winter break. I haven't seen my family (since they live literally across the world from UVA) in four months, so naturally I spent every second I could with them. And now I'm in second semester of college with tons of work. Take for example, that I have a paper and a midterm next week.

Anyhow, I've been working on this chapter, obviously, for a long period of time and we're almost at the climax! Yes, in this story, everything's going to be focusing upon the resolution and such. Isn't that so much more exciting? Of course there's going to other various sorts of twists, but the climax is pretty much going to be in this chapter and the next chapter to come.

I really don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, but rest assured that I'm trying very hard! UVA has me studying all weekends. My next test-less and paper-less weekend is during spring break, but even in spring break I have to study for my history exam. And this viscous cycle doesn't end until mid May when summer starts.

So I apologize deeply. I'll write bits and parts when I have the free time but I don't think I'm going to have the time to sit down and write for long periods, such as hours. We'll see how things go.

Review please! After haven't written a real chapter in so long, I must have gotten rusty and I'm probably in the need of great improvement!

Any seniors with good news of college acceptances?

Iris Dreamer.


	4. Change in Winds

She Will Be Loved

Written by Iris Dreamer

DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love University of Virginia. For those who are thinking of coming here, I definitely support your decision! For those who are seniors/juniors out there and have any questions, feel free to ask me. Leave a question and your email address in a review, or you're more than welcome to email me at: colors (underscore) of (underscore) iris (at) yahoo. (Sorry if that's confusing. It's also on my profile.) I'll be happy to answer any questions! It doesn't even have to be UVA questions; it can be just applications in general. I won't mind reading a few application essays if I'm not busy. Not that I'm saying I'm an expert, I'm far from that, but I'm here to offer any kind of help possible. :)

So, as you can all see, I've finally finished "Sort of a Fairytale" and I'm now writing a new story. This one is just going to be a sweet romance story; fun to write and fun to read. Haha. Still sticking to Card Captor Sakura, but I'm thinking of an Inuyasha one soon. Also I've noticed that many have been wondering about the original ending to "Sort of a Fairytale." I, unfortunately, do not have the ending with me here at UVA (its back home. However, if I have time, I'd love to write up the original ending once more. I'll have that posted as soon as possible? I have lots of work; so cut me some slack. But it would be fun to write. So if you want to read that other ending, please be a little patient. Meanwhile, enjoy this one.

Iris Dreamer

BACKGROUND: He's reached his happiest moment of his life: he has an awesome job, a circle of close friends, a good reputation, and most importantly, the girl he loves is now his fiancée. But happiness is short lived and everything he once had was thrown away and there he meets a girl that totally enraptures him, but this girl is just your normal, in the bad section of the city, prostitute.

DEDICATION: To all my readers. I love you all. Without you guys, I don't think I'd actually write out my stories.

SPECIAL THANKS: To all of my wonderful readers, those who have stuck with me even though I update after three months: AnimeObessionFantasy, Hououza, MewMewPower389, Dazzle4, LISA, and Cyan Moon. You guys are what keep me going! Special, _special_ thanks to Cyan Moon, AnimeObessionFantasy and Hououza who I know have read my stories since the beginning of time. Cyan Moon, good luck with your graphic design application! I know you'll make it. And Hououza, you're the most understanding guy out there in the whole world and thanks ever so much!

CHAPTER FOUR: Change in Winds

"I want revenge," He continued to rant. "I want them to feel as hurt as I'm feeling right now. I want to make them acknowledge the wrong that they have done."

Syaoran paused to take a deep breath.

"Kira," His voice came out in a scared whisper instead of his loud yelling. "I," His voice cracked and he swallowed painfully. "Tell me what to do,"

Silence came and drifted over. Syaoran couldn't tell if she was still there, but at least she didn't hang up on him yet. Finally, a frustrated sigh came from the other end. "Meet me at the Starbucks on Northwest Avenue, near the public gym in thirty minutes." And with that she slammed the phone down.

She shoved the door of the telephone booth open and stormed out, muttering curses under her breath as she hailed a cab towards Northwest Avenue that was far from the slums. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but she knew if she was going to do something, farther away from her emotions was the one thing to do. But the more she thought, she knew that she should have hung up and just left, and walked out of his life. She couldn't believe that she was trying to hold onto something that wasn't even there. And in the end, it would be her, like always, that would be left behind, broken and unwanted. Yet she couldn't understand why she was doing this again and again.

"I'm really sorry about bothering you," He said as he walked over to her table in the corner of the room.

Kira looked up warily and nodded in a slight motion of her head that indicated for him to sit down. Syaoran timidly pulled out the chair and sat down. He found himself unable to meet her piercing gaze.

"Um, I," He stuttered and looked up. His eyes met her bright green eyes that drilled into his seriously. When her gaze met his, Syaoran found that whatever courage he had managed to scrap up had vanished into thin air. "Ah, never mind," He muttered and looked down at the table once more.

"You still haven't changed," She said, her voice nonchalant as she looked outside at the people. She glanced at him with the corner of her eyes, and smirked. "You're still a fool."

Syaoran looked up both flustered and angered at her comment.

"You're acting like a little boy whose play toy has been taking away."

"Tomoyo is not a play toy!" He said angrily.

A quite hush came over the coffee shop and Syaoran bowed his head embarrassedly while glaring at Kira indignantly.

"Syaoran? Is that you?" A soft voice asked confusedly.

His head snapped up at the voice and he could feel his blood draining from his face when he saw her walking towards their table. His fist on the table was clenching harder for every second that passed by. Kira raised her eyebrow and leaned back on her chair, wondering how this was going to play out. Syaoran tossed Kira a panicked look before pasting a smile on his face. "Hey there Tomoyo, what are you doing here?"

She gave him a light smile. "The fashion designer from France that I told you about is visiting and I managed to get an appointment with her. I'm out here to buy some coffee for us." Tomoyo paused and looked at the sight before her.

"Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," She said politely to Kira.

Kira nodded her head back. "I'm Kira," She said.

Tomoyo blinked, and waited for Kira to say more but when she didn't, Tomoyo turned her confused look to Syaoran.

"So, Syao, what brings you here?"

"I'm drinking coffee with a friend?" He tried. Kira almost rolled her eyes at how begging Syaoran sounded.

Tomoyo frowned slightly. "I'm sorry," She said to Kira. "I don't believe we've ever met,"

"Most likely it has to deal with the fact that I'm an erotic dancer," Kira supplied with a sweet smile while Syaoran gaped at her.

"A what," Tomoyo asked, her eyes wide.

"An erotic dancer," Kira repeated. "I work at Goddesses and I met Li-san there. We occasionally bump into one another and we just came here over for coffee." She explained.

Tomoyo stared; the coffees in her hands were shaking. Kira smiled again and reached over and placed the coffees on the table. She got up and gently guided Tomoyo into the chair.

"Don't worry, we're not having an affair if that's what you're thinking," Kira added. "Li-san just wanted someone to talk to and that just happened to be me."

"But what could he have possibly wanted to tell you when he could tell me?" Tomoyo asked almost inaudibly.

"Oh, well, he saw you and your friend, Eriol, I believe that was what his name was, kissing on the sidewalk in front of your apartment." She said. "I believe you guys have a lot to talk about so I'll be leaving now. Shall I bring these coffees to the French designer?"

"She's at Caesar Hotel in the lobby, private room 104." Tomoyo answered in a dazed voice, her face paled nervously. "Her name is Kaho Mizuki. Thanks, uh, Kira,"

"No problem, Daidouji," Kira answered lightly. "I'll go talk tell her that you've got something important. In the meanwhile, talk everything out with him," She said, jerking her thumb at Syaoran.

"Well then Li-san, I'll be going." She walked out the door, heading towards Caesar Hotel, feeling quite annoyed with herself. She couldn't believe what she had just done, but she figured that was the only way she'd be able to get Syaoran off her back.

Tomoyo turned her head towards her fiancé after the girl had ambled out the door.

"Just what was all that about Syaoran Li?" Her voice was dangerously low.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Syaoran shot back. "After all, I'm only having coffee with her. You're the one who kissed Eriol."

Tomoyo sat there speechless. "You saw?"

He snorted. "What? You think that Kira was just lying?"

"How should I know?" She demanded. "It's not like I've met her before! Explain, Syaoran before I never let you have the chance to explain yourself."

"I should be the one saying that," He tossed back, glaring.

Tomoyo blinked, looking at Syaoran's profile. He was back to that cold demeanor that sometimes she vaguely saw glimpses of, but never directed to her. She bit her bottom lip and looked down, admitting defeat.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Syaoran sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled," He ran his fingers through his messy brown hair before locking his sharp amber eyes on her. "I'll go first," He offered.

"Just like what she said, I met Kira at Goddesses because my car broke down a few days ago and Moe offered to get it fixed for me. We met once of twice occasionally while I was driving home."

"I felt really torn that I couldn't bring you out yesterday. Truly. We had planned everything out for ages and I was really looking forward to it, but mother had wanted to talk to me about the upcoming business meet with a potential customer because I screwed the last one over."

His eyes strayed away from hers.

"I didn't want you to feel disappointed so I asked Eriol to take you out in my place."

He swallowed visibly.

"I, um, wanted to tell you that in person and I wanted to surprise you by driving over to your house," Syaoran's voice trailed off.

"And you saw me kissing Eriol," She finished for him.

Syaoran just nodded numbly.

"I'm sorry Syaoran," She apologized sincerely, reaching over and holding his hands in hers. Her amethyst eyes were wet with emotion. "I was just rushed to meet the fashion designer and we collided on the sidewalk. The kiss was purely just a mistake."

He withdrew his hands from her gently, not meeting with her face, knowing that she was confused for his actions. Syaoran cleared his throat and bit his bottom lip before opening his mouth to continue. "I overacted and I didn't know what came over me. I called Kira mainly because I met that night I was supposed to take you out," He admitted. "We never really talk much, but somehow I found myself telling how I had asked Eriol to take you out in my place."

"She doubted Eriol that, oh," Syaoran paused, fumbling over words, "She doubted my decision I suppose," He finished lamely.

"You didn't overact," Tomoyo told him. "I did. Just seeing you with another girl with coffee made me leap faster to conclusions than you seeing me kissing Eriol."

She gave me a roguish grin. "I suppose we both have had our share of stupid mistakes," Tomoyo said. "Forgive?"

Syaoran nodded, amazed at how the situation was no progressing. "Forgive."

"I'll come over for dinner okay?" She asked, with a soft smile. Syaoran nodded and she left go of his hands. "I'm going to go back to the fashion designer now."

"And uh, if you see Kira, well, just tell her,"

"I know," Tomoyo smiled. "I'll tell her that you said thanks," She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I need to thank her as well. Maybe there's something that I can do for her."

* * *

Kira walked into the hotel, holding two cups of coffee. After asking directions to the lobby, she searched for the room number 104. After knocking on the door politely, she opened the door. 

"Mizuki?" She asked timidly.

A woman with long elegant red hair turned from her position where she was looking outside the window. Kira almost gasped when she saw how pretty she was. She gave a slight smile. "How may I help you?"

"I bumped into Daidouji and she has a bit of a problem so she's going to be delayed. But I brought your coffee."

"Thank you," Mizuki reached over for a cup of coffee slowly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kira." She replied simply.

"Just Kira?"

"Just Kira," She reaffirmed.

"Then I won't ask anymore questions Kira," She replied. "I'm Kaho Mizuki." The fashion designer smiled. "I'm Japanese by blood but I've grown up in France," Her eyes twinkled.

"This is perfect. I wanted to ask someone who doesn't really know about fashion designing, no offense to you, about what they think of this piece of work."

Kira nodded and Mizuki motioned for her assistant to bring her a dress. She gasped when she saw the work. It was a long halter styled dress in the color of red wine at its finest. The straps were made of gauzy cloth and pink gems. The bottom of the dress had an uneven cut that made the right side longer than the left, with more gauzy material that made the dress seem to flow so naturally.

"It's gorgeous," She said. "It seems to have such grace and beauty,"

Mizuki raised her eyebrow. "You have exquisite taste. This is actually a sample from Tomoyo Daidouji's portfolio. She wanted me to see some of her works and write up a recommendation to allow her to enter a fashion show on Tokyo at the end of the month."

"She made this?" Kira praised. "It's a piece of artwork."

Mizuki studied the girl and smiled. "Tomoyo may be a wonderful designer, but she needs a model to bring out the features of her art."

"I agree. It would be like putting a famous picture into a crudely made picture frame on the side of the road. All would be wasted,"

"I think you will do wonderfully for the job," Mizuki continued.

"What?" Kira jerked. "But I know absolutely nothing about modeling."

"Don't be so quick to judge yourself!" The fashion designer scolded. "Are you busy right now?" When Kira shook her head, a delighted smile came upon her face. Standing to her feet and dragging the younger girl into a standing position as well, she propelled her to the bathroom.

"Go try this on," She urged, placing the dress into her hands.

Kira's eyes widened. "I can't possibly do that!" She protested. "This is such a grand piece of work and must have cost so much effort and work for Daidouji. I can't just go around and trying her masterpiece! What if I ruin it?"

"You obviously know its value, which means that I know if you don't that you won't ruin the dress." Mizuki informed her. She shoved her gently towards the open bathroom with a warm smile.

"Now go on and try on the dress. I want to see if my hunch is correct."

Kira looked at him one more time before sighing in defeat and gently closed the door behind her. She stood at the mirror and studied herself critically in the mirror. Her hair was messy and tangled since she had just gotten out of bed. She was dressed in a regular purple shirt with jeans and worn sneakers on her feet. Kira frowned and let a sigh out loud as she started to undress.

She didn't know what Kaho Mizuki saw in her, because she obviously didn't see it.

Kira ran a finger gently on the gorgeous dress, admiring its silkiness under her finger. It was gorgeous, more than that actually. It was full of style and grace, and Kira doubted that she was the one for the dress. How could she, an erotic dancer of such low class where something of high elegance?

Everything seemed like a child's play, like a little girl trying on her mother's clothes that just didn't fit. Kira was that little girl, who wanted to be wearing those pretty dresses but knew that it just didn't fit.

She pulled down the toilet lid and sat down, across from the dress that hanged from it's hanger on the back of the door. Kira sighed out loud. Maybe she should just go back outside and apologize for Mizuki for all the trouble that she had caused. But, if she wasn't coming back anymore, Kira's heart went out to the dress. If she wasn't going to come back, perhaps she should try on the dress. To feel what it would be like, to toss her realities behind and be a little girl once again.

Getting up to her feet, Kira took down the dress with care and placed it against herself before sliding into the dress.

After pulling up the zipper, Kira straightened and looked at her reflection and let out a gasp. She walked towards her reflected image as if almost in trance and her eyes widened when her fingertips came in contact with the cool glass.

It was then she noticed a second person in the mirror behind her. Whirling around, Kira's eyes widened when she noticed it was Daidouji and her hand flew up to her slightly opened mouth.

"I'm so sorry," She breathed out. "I shouldn't have tried out the dress and without her permission to say the least," Kira apologized. "I'll take it off right now."

Tomoyo shook her head with a soft smile and walked over to the flustered girl. She pushed a strand of auburn hair from the girl's face. "Stand up straight," She told Kira.

Meekly Kira did as she was told. Tomoyo stepped back and looked at her critically. She walked around her a few times before coming back to her beginning position in front of Kira. There was a slight frown on her face. "I'll be right back," She told the girl. "Don't run off."

Kira nodded and sighed loudly when the girl hurried off outside the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked at her image in the mirror. She had done it again. She had gone and messed up someone's life. Again. Like she always did.

The door opened quickly again and Kira straightened. In Tomoyo's hands were a brush, a small bag and a pair of red heels.

She gave the frightened girl a reassuring smile. "Size seven?" She asked.

Kira could only nod.

"Try these on and then sit down on the chair in front of the mirror." Kira slipped off her tennis shoes and put the elegant shoes on carefully. Those probably had cost another fortune as well.

Tomoyo placed the brush and the bag on the vanity table. "Wash your face first and then we'll get down and do some makeup and do your hair." She grinned at Kira through the mirror.

Kira blinked and nodded in understanding and reached for the face wash, obediently cleaning her face.

When she was done, Tomoyo took the brush and began gently combing her hair. Kira's eyes widened in surprise at the soft touch and almost cried at the thought of how long it had been since someone had brushed her hair.

"You know," The girl said in a soft voice, "I never got to say thank you at the coffee shop."

"You don't have to," Kira replied.

Tomoyo exhaled lightly. "I admit that I was a bit jealous when I saw you and Syaoran together in Starbucks. My head immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was seeing someone else."

"Ironic," Kira said sarcastically, for a moment forgetting her position, "because he was thinking of the same thing."

Tomoyo paused and for a moment Kira pondered the thought of apologizing and leaving, but Tomoyo continued her task of brushing Kira's hair. "You don't have to apologize," Tomoyo said with a light knowing smile. "You were honest, which was what probably saved everything. Syaoran would have made up a lie."

"He can't tell a lie even if his life was at stake," Kira mumbled, unconsciously rolling her eyes at the thought.

To her surprise, Tomoyo let out a giggle. "You're probably right," She admitted. "How long have you known Syaoran?"

She shrugged. "For like a week or so. We never really talked or anything,"

"But it was you who he came to talk to. You must mean something to him."

Kira snorted inelegantly. "I mean nothing to him."

"Syaoran hides his feelings well with a gruff exterior," Tomoyo confided. "There are few he confides his thoughts to,"

"I'm just one of those one night stands where passion overcomes all," Kira tossed. "I'm not going to steal your fiancé."

Tomoyo laughed. "I'm saying that he thinks of you as a friend."

"He shouldn't," She said bluntly. "People like him shouldn't be associating with people like me. And neither should you. I shouldn't even being here."

Tomoyo stopped her fingers that were working little clips into Kira's hair. "You shouldn't let the class division stop you. It's only a divider if you let it to be." She grinned and clipped the last clip in her hair. It was let down and Tomoyo had placed little clips that had little red and pink beads on them on the side of her head.

"It's not that simple," Kira said flatly, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I feel like a child playing dress up."

"You look gorgeous," Tomoyo told her. "Now turn your face to me so I can apply some light make up on."

Kira sighed and closed her eyes as Tomoyo brushed makeup lightly over her eyelids. After a few quick strokes, Tomoyo told her to open her eyes and look at her reflection. Kira opened her eyes and gasped.

"Admit the fact that you look absolutely stunning," She declared proudly. "Now let's go outside and show Mizuki."

Kira shook her head. "I can't do that. I shouldn't be doing this," She bit the bottom of her lip out of nervousness.

"When opportunities are given to you, you're supposed to take them." Tomoyo told her. "I'm giving you the choice to be my model, or you could continue being a dancer," She continued

"It's not that," She whispered, looking down at her hands in her lap. "I would give anything to get away from that hell, but it's something that I can't do."

Tomoyo sat down on a chair next to her. "Want to tell me why?"

"I have a friend. I can't just leave her," Kira finally admitted. "It's wrong for me to get out of the hellhole, but I can't leave her there. I'd rather be with her together in that shit than to be better off myself."

Tomoyo's eyes softened and she reached over to hold Kira's hands. "You're so strong and brave," She said. "Let me help you. You've helped me and Syaoran. It's only right that I help you now. I'm sure between you, me, and Mizuki, we can think of some kind of job that your friend can have to help us. So what do you say?"

"I'll need to talk to her." Kira whispered.

"You have all the time in the world," Tomoyo answered. "No, wait, let me rephrase that. You have until tomorrow afternoon if that's possible." She grinned.

Kira looked at the other girl, the tears that had threatened to spill were coming back, and she blinked furiously. "Why are you so nice to someone that you don't even know?"

"I could say that same of that to you," Tomoyo replied as she stood up. "You helped Syaoran even though you don't know him."

Kira locked her gaze with Tomoyo's and when she finally pulled away, Kira nodded. "I'll give this a try,"

Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "Great! Now let's go out to Mizuki."

When the two girls walked out, Mizuki's eyes glanced into Kira's with a secretive knowing look before smiling widely at both of them. "You're a natural. Both of you are."

Tomoyo flushed with pleasure.

"I'll be writing up that recommendation letter by tonight and I'll have it sent in tomorrow morning. Daidouji, if you please, I'd like a word with Kira here," the French designer said. "It'll only take a few minutes.

"Of course," Tomoyo said gracefully. "I need to go make a phone call anyhow. I'll be right back,"

Mizuki watched the girl leave before training his attention on Kira who was looking out the window.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"I don't know," She replied. "Everything feels surrealistic. Half of me wants to jump up with joy, but the other half of me knows that I'm not worthy of this."

"Why do you say that?"

Her shoulders slumped and Kira turned around. "I'm an erotic dancer, and that's nothing to be proud of at all."

"You can change what you do,"

"It's hard to run away from your past."

"Whoever said anything about running away from your past?" Mizuki asked. "You should work with your past, Kira, not run away from it. Your past is part of who you are. It has helped molded you the way you are. Your past is something not to be ashamed of."

Kira gave her a half smile. "You're exceptionally wise. Are you a part time philosopher?"

"Everyone has his own demons to fight," She responded softly, a knowing smile playing her lips.

Kira nodded and didn't say anything; no words were needed.

"Daidouji told me when she saw you in the dress, she wanted you to work for her, and that was before she did your hair and your makeup." Mizuki informed her. "So I'll need to have you come in tomorrow along with Daidouji and I can fill in you both about the upcoming fashion show in Tokyo. At three o'clock in this same room."

"I'm still in a contract currently," Kira informed. "I'll need to talk to my current employer before signing any other contract."

The designer nodded. "Any thing else I need to know?"

"I have a friend," She said bluntly.

"Your manager," Mizuki replied just as smoothly. "Bring her along tomorrow as well."

Kira blinked at the older woman before her. "What – how?" She said confusedly, losing all her strong firm presence she carried about her.

"You're not completely solid, as you would like to think," She told her with a wry smile.

Kira just raised her eyebrow with her arms crossed. But before she could say anything more, Tomoyo had come back into the room with a bright smile.

"Well, are we done today?" She asked.

Mizuki nodded. "Kira go get undressed. Daidouji, we're meeting up here at three tomorrow, think you can make it?"

"Think?" Tomoyo replied. "Of course I'll be here. Kira, what about your friend?"

"She'll be her manager," The fashion designer told her. "We'll get everything settled tomorrow."

Kira looked at the two, who had done so much for her in a blink of an eye.

"Thank you," She whispered quietly. Tomoyo grinned.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo answered. "I've found the perfect model, what else could I ask for? Now come on, I'll help you undress."

It was fast with Tomoyo to help and Kira found herself relaxing with the soft caring girl. No wonder Syaoran fell in love with her, Kira thought to herself. Tomoyo was nice, generous, sweet, and everything that she wasn't. She gave off a friendly, motherly vibe the way she lathered attention over her. She gave a half smile.

She missed trusting people in a long while.

Kira walked out in her regular clothes, but her makeup was still up and her hair was much smoother than it was when she had walked in earlier that day. She found Mizuki sitting in a chair smiling amiably at her in a way that resembled so much like her mother, Kira almost cried at the feeling of longing. But the tears choked in her throat, and all she could manage to do without crying was a word of thanks before heading towards the door to leave.

"No need to thank me," She said, with a smile. "I'm only returning a favor. Nadeshiko was a pleasure to work with."

She stopped in her tracks. "How,"

"You truly are your mother's daughter." She answered. "So I'll see you tomorrow and please bring your friend with you, Kira." Mizuki paused.

"Or should I say Sakura Kinomoto?"

* * *

"Yuki, I don't care if you're still at work but I really, really need to talk to you. Please." Kira blabbered once her friend picked up. 

"What? You're falling head over heals in love with Syaoran?"

"NO!"

"He loves you?"

"Yuki!" Kira shrieked loudly. "Will you please get serious?"

"Okay," Her best friend relented. "I'm listening."

"So I called Syaoran back and we ended up talking at Starbucks. And then we bump into his fiancée Tomoyo Daidouji there, and then," Kira's voice trailed off. "Aw, crap, Yuki. It'd be much better if you just came now and I could explain everything to you."

Yuki laughed.

"Can't you hint about what's so important?"

"I found us jobs, real ones. What do you say?"

"For real?"

"I think so,"

"Oh my gosh," Yuki said. "Yes! I say yes!" She screamed.

The two girls laughed.

"Oh crap!" Yuki whined in the mist of their laughter. "Everyone here at works thinks I was being proposed! Sakura! This is your entire fault!"

"Screw that," Her friend paused, "Meiling. We're taking up real jobs, we should be able to step into the light right? We can't sign real contracts without our real names, now can we?"

"Good, because I'm tired with hiding ourselves with aliases," Meiling declared with conviction. "Now I'm actually on my way back. And I'm dying to know what happened that caused you to sound, well, almost truly happy. I haven't seen you really happy in ages now, Sakura."

"I could say the same about you," Sakura said with a sigh. "Have we been fooling ourselves all these years?"

* * *

Eriol shook himself from daydreams for the millionth time that day. He groaned and looked at the blank computer screen. He had to type up a case proposal and so far all he had typed in the last three hours was the name of the company. The little vertical line on flashed repeatedly and looking at it again, Eriol's mind wandered off to the events that morning. His hand couldn't help but touch his lips lightly as he thought back on that brief, accidental, and horridly sinful kiss. 

"You keep zoning out," A voice drawled.

Eriol's head snapped up at the voice of the speaker.

Syaoran sighed and pushed off the side of the door he was leaning against. Walking over, he sat himself down on the seat across from his best friend's chair.

"Look, here buddy," Syaoran said looking at his best friend. "I know you're probably thinking about what happened this morning with Tomoyo,"

Eriol jerked away from Syaoran, his wide eyes open. "It was an accident, Syaoran. I swear to God it was!"

His best friend grinned. "Of course it was, Eriol. You wouldn't betray me, I know that."

Eriol groaned inwardly when he heard Syaoran's words that were so trusting of him. If he really knew what was going through his head about Tomoyo.

"But I probably couldn't say the same for me," Syaoran's voice faded into seriousness. "When I saw you two this morning, I was going blind with fury. I called up a random girl that I met at Goddesses actually,"

"What?"

Syaoran sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yeah, I met this girl. Her name's Kira, and like we talked and stuff. I mean, she gave me her number, and I called her." He snorted. "It was actually a sex phone line."

If Eriol wasn't shocked that Syaoran knew what had happened that morning, he would have snickered in response. But all he could mutter was a wry grin.

"Anyhow, surprisingly, she called me back since I was stupid enough to give her my number the first time we met. We went to a Starbucks to chat. And unfortunately, or fortunately, we bumped into Tomoyo. Kira basically told Tomoyo out blunt what I had seen and left for me to talk to Tomoyo. We settled everything out just fine," He concluded. Syaoran gave his friend a smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"So stop brooding over it, Eriol. You're the best man, literally,"

Eriol managed a weak grin. "So everything's fine now?"

Syaoran nodded. "Of course," He said. "Tomoyo's coming over to dinner, and you're more than welcome, you know that."

"I might, if I get this proposal done." He winced.

Syaoran looked over at the table and saw all that Eriol had done that afternoon at work and shook his head in sympathy. "Eriol," He said, patting his friend on the shoulder, "I totally understand,"

"Oh, and Eriol?" Syaoran paused.

Eriol looked up from his work.

"Do you think I should postpone the wedding?"

Eriol raised his eyebrow. "Well for one, your mom will have you head on a sliver platter for being so irrational. But why are you thinking about it?"

"That's the whole point. I'm acting really irrational."

"Then shouldn't you marry earlier?"

Syaoran sighed. "I don't know really. I feel as if I might be pressuring Tomoyo into this all so quickly. I feel like I don't know her as well as I ought to."

"Syaoran, please don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this," Eriol warned.

"I'm not," He said empathically. "I just wonder," His voice trailed off and Syaoran shook his head. "Oh, never mind. Eriol, good luck with your work and hopefully I'll at least see you before I head out to work tomorrow morning,"

Eriol nodded with a strained smile. "I'll try my best,"

"And, Syaoran," He called after his friend who was halfway out of his office already. Syaoran paused, looking over his shoulder questioningly. "Perhaps you should talk to Tomoyo what you just told me,"

Syaoran paused and finally nodded his head in consent. With a stiff way that guys always said goodbye, he walked out and headed towards his own office.

Eriol watched him go, his eyes clouding over with trouble. Sighing, he turned to face his computer, determined to get his mind off of improper thoughts by throwing himself into a pile of work.

* * *

"I don't really think so Daidouji-san," She protested. "This is wonderfully nice of you and you've done already a huge amount for me and my friend." 

"Kinomoto, don't argue with me, really. I would love to have you two over for dinner and I'm sure Syaoran will be pleased that he can thank you person," Tomoyo wheedled. "He's an awesome cook, and I've baked my famous strawberry cheesecake that absolutely no one can refuse,"

"Daidouji-san," Sakura said, "We really don't want to be intruding on both of you,"

"It's not a romantic Friday night dinner by any means, Kinomoto," Tomoyo responded. "Eriol's coming over as well, which would be perfect! You have to meet him; he's a wonderful gentleman. Besides, I'm sure Eriol would love the addition so he won't feel awkward."

"Furthermore, I need to know you two more outside of formal occasions so the three of us can work wonderfully well. The fashion show is at the end of the month, which I might add is two weeks and a half away, and I hardly know the both of you."

Sakura sighed. "Okay, Daidouji-san. Just this once however," She told the happy girl at the other end of the phone. "If you want to know us better, I'd feel much more comfortable if I don't feel like intruding your private lives."

"Nonsense, Kinomoto," Tomoyo scolded lightly. "Now, the dinner's going to be at seven pm and get a pencil and paper so you can write down Syaoran's address,"

Sakura scribbled it down and after saying a polite goodbye, hung up the phone with a loud sigh.

"Well, she seems awfully nice," Meiling commented.

"She is," Sakura admitted, "But I don't understand why she's doing all this."

"You saved their marriage pretty much," Meiling said sarcastically. "Of course the girl is head over heals in love with you,"

"Meiling,"

"Seriously," She protested. "Look at it. Any other girl would have blown up when she knew that her fiancé was meeting up with an erotic dancer from a club."

"She was the one kissing his best friend. Any other guy would have broken up immediately."

"And whose side are you on?"

"Neither!" Sakura answered sharply. "This has nothing to do with me,"

"It has as much to do with you as Li's best friend," Meiling answered. "But I admit that everything's pretty much messed up."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You're not helping,"

"I'll help you decide what to wear to dinner?" She offered with a teasing grin.

Sakura tried to stay angry but burst out into laughter. "All right, manager, let's see what you can do."

* * *

"Syaoran, Sakura and Meiling are coming over to for dinner," Tomoyo called after hanging up the phone. I'm going to go buy some drinks." 

"Take my car with you," Syaoran answered from where he was cooking in the kitchen.

"It's a nice warm night outside. I'll be back in a few minutes," She said, quickly taking the pair of keys that Syaoran had given her and walked outside. She let a breath out when she walked out of the apartment complex. Looking up at the window that was lit, she sighed.

Tomoyo walked towards the supermarket slowly, turning thoughts in her head. It had been three days since her confrontation with Syaoran at Starbucks. It had been three days since she met Sakura and Meiling. It had been three days since she was accepted into the fashion show.

It had been three days since she had met Eriol. She had talked to him on the phone once, to tell him that she was qualified for entering the fashion show.

Somehow she felt like he was avoiding her, or perhaps she was avoiding him. Three days had passed and she hadn't dropped by the office with her usual two cups of coffee: one for Syaoran and one for Eriol.

She wondered how things would be when Eriol came over to dinner tonight.

She walked into the brightly lit 7-11 and headed towards the cooled drinks. As she opened the refrigerator door, a voice called her name.

Looking up she found herself lost in bright azure eyes. "Eriol!" She exclaimed, smiling. "What are you doing?"

He grinned, raising up two bottles of soda. "If I remember, our fridge is out of drinks. I thought I'd pick some up for dinner tonight,"

"Good memory," Tomoyo told him, closing the door shut. "Do you think two would be enough? The two girls who I'm working with, Sakura and Meiling are also coming over for dinner."

"Well, there are always a few stray cans of beer," Eriol replied, walking towards the cash register. "So how have you been Tomoyo?" He asked as he waited for the cash register to ring up his items.

"Good," She answered, walking out of the store with him. "How are you? Syaoran tells me that you're totally submerged with work."

Eriol laughed. "That would be a good way of describing how much work I have. How about you? How does it feel to be on your way of creating your dream come true?"

She glowed. "Wonderful. I can hardly describe it." She whispered. "Thanks Eriol."

"For what?"

"You're the one who introduced me to Mizuki-san," Tomoyo said. "You really don't know how much that means to me. You've done so much for me, and I've done nothing for you in return," She looked up at him, her eyes watering from thanks.

Eriol smiled lightly and reached over to wipe her tears with his thumb gently. "Don't say things like that Tomoyo. You mean more to me than you give yourself credit for,"

She blushed, her eyes looking down.

"You just go achieve that dream and I'll count your debt repaid," He said. "How about it?"

"Thanks," She whispered, giving him a tight hug.

"You're welcome, Tomoyo," Eriol answered, hugging her lithe form gently.

The two were so lost in their world that they had not heard the cough the first time. When it came again, the two blinked.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if this is," Sakura's voice stopped when she identified Tomoyo. "Oh, I didn't see you there Daidouji-san," her voice polite. "Is this where Li-san lives?"

Tomoyo blushed and nodded. Withdrawing from Eriol's embrace, she quickly straightened herself. "Eriol Hiiragizawa, this is Sakura Kinomoto and Meiling Rae. Sakura, Meiling, this is mine and Syaoran's best friend."

"Nice to finally meet the two ladies Tomoyo's been raving about," Eriol said, grinning.

Sakura gave a small smile. "Daidouji-san gives us too much credit. She's she one who's really special."

"Well, let's not just sit here. Come on in," Eriol said, gesturing to the apartment.

Tomoyo nodded. "Why don't you all go up first? I have something that I want to say to Kinomoto-san,"

Eriol nodded. "Well then, Rae-san, let me have the honors of showing you where Syaoran and I live," He told Meiling. "I really so hope that he didn't shove everything dirty into my room again,"

Meiling laughed and followed Eriol upstairs. Sakura watched them go before turning towards Tomoyo, her eyebrows raised. "You wanted to say something?"

"What you saw, it wasn't what you think it was,"

"What do you think it was?" Sakura replied.

"A hug," Tomoyo answered. "Really, but that was it. I just wanted to thank him for introducing Mizuki-san to me and helping me to achieve my dream. That was all there was to the hug,"

"I wasn't questioning," Sakura answered.

Tomoyo sighed. "I know, but I felt like I should clarify things between me and Eriol."

"If there's a person that needs the clarification most, it would be Li-san. You don't owe me anything. This is between the three of you,"

"But if there's one thing that I can say," Sakura continued, "Don't mess up your life. I suggest you to think clearly."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes narrowing.

Sakura raised her eyebrow and grinned. "I guess there's no point sugar coating it."

"Who do you love?" Sakura fixed her eyes on Tomoyo's, "Eriol Hiiragizawa or Syaoran Li?"

* * *

And that would conclude the chapter. Took me forever getting this chapter out. I felt like deleting this chapter every single time I reread it. I personally think that I'm moving too fast and leaving out the plot to actually move. Sakura's getting more and more out of character, much to my dismay. But then again, I suppose she's to be out of character with the light I've shaded on her in this fanfiction. Sigh. Not my best, I must admit. 

Anyhow, instead of deleting this chapter and rewriting one from scratch, I've decided to post it and see what you guys think. Hopefully there are still people reading this, despite my lack of commitment lately… or perhaps lack of inspiration.

I'm thinking of moving away from Card Captor Sakura, and starting something anew. Sorry to those card captor fans (I'm still one I assure you that), but maybe through using a different plot and character ground I may be able to conjure up some inspiration. No worries; I won't start on something new until I finish this. College has taken up way more time than it in high school and I can no longer manage the grand feat of balancing two stories at once, like I used to do.

Enough of my blabbering. I would love you if you give me some feedback so I can know what I'm doing good and what I should improve on.

Thanks!

Iris Dreamer


	5. Hopes

She Will Be Loved

Written by Iris Dreamer

DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love University of Virginia. For those who are thinking of coming here, I definitely support your decision! For those who are seniors/juniors out there and have any questions, feel free to ask me. Leave a question and your email address in a review, or you're more than welcome to email me at: colors (underscore) of (underscore) iris (at) yahoo. (Sorry if that's confusing. It's also on my profile.) I'll be happy to answer any questions! It doesn't even have to be UVA questions; it can be just applications in general. I won't mind reading a few application essays if I'm not busy. Not that I'm saying I'm an expert, I'm far from that, but I'm here to offer any kind of help possible. :)

So, as you can all see, I've finally finished "Sort of a Fairytale" and I'm now writing a new story. This one is just going to be a sweet romance story; fun to write and fun to read. Haha. Still sticking to Card Captor Sakura, but I'm thinking of an Inuyasha one soon. Also I've noticed that many have been wondering about the original ending to "Sort of a Fairytale." I, unfortunately, do not have the ending with me here at UVA (its back home and I won't be back home until summer break unfortunately). However, if I have time, I'd love to write up the original ending once more. I'll have that posted as soon as possible? I have lots of work; so cut me some slack. But it would be fun to write. So if you want to read that other ending, please be a little patient. Meanwhile, enjoy this one.

Iris Dreamer

BACKGROUND: He's reached his happiest moment of his life: he has an awesome job, a circle of close friends, a good reputation, and most importantly, the girl he loves is now his fiancée. But happiness is short lived and everything he once had was thrown away and there he meets a girl that totally enraptures him, but this girl is just your normal, in the bad section of the city, prostitute.

DEDICATION: To all my readers. I love you all. Without you guys, I don't think I'd actually write out my stories.

SPECIAL THANKS:

Yume: I hope you continue reading this story!

AnimeObessionFantasy: Haha, yes, I must admit that Sakura was really blunt at the end of the chapter.

Cherry Princess Sakura: Yay to you, one my favorite readers out there who's been a loyal friend. Big hug to you! And I'm glad that you like this story as much as my other stories! You don't know how much that really means to me!

Ashely-chan1: Thanks! I'm glad you find the storyline interesting.

Hououza: First off, since you've done so much for me, I can only return the favor a little bit by wishing you best of luck job hunting. I remember that you told me that you're a computer science major (correct me if I'm wrong. My memory fails me often). I'm sure that you'll be great at whatever job you end up at! And if they don't hire you, I say their lost since you're absolutely great! Haha, funny how you ramble and I babble. I suppose I babble on and on when I write to make up for my shyness in person I suppose. Once again, thanks for the endless amount of encouragement you've given me! And as for the Inuyasha fic, I'm starting it right now actually. But I don't think I'm going to start posting it until maybe after this story; I don't want to keep people's expectations up and not update.

Faraa: Yes, I shall go on! I shall prevail. Haha, ignore my random thoughts. Enjoy this chapter.

Dancer: I try to make my chapters extra long to make up for the lack of updating. This chapter however, may be a little short in comparison. This one's around 14 pages I think. The last chapter was 20.

Daz: Thanks for being the best friend a girl could ever ask for.

Dancer 5: Haha, I'm glad you're thoroughly enjoying this fanfiction.

Aznanimefanxd: I would definitely agree that I am my worst critic; I would say that it goes for most authors out there…. Although the authors out there in are much better than me! I've got major idols here. :)

Fire Temptress: I haven't heard from you in ages girl! How are you? I'm so overjoyed that you like this fic, wasn't sure if it was good or not. Thanks for all the best wishes for this fic as well as college; I really need it! As for emailing you, that would be my ultimate honor, however, your email address needs a bit more info. All you've supplied for me is: livefreelivetrue

Carmen: Thank you for your support! It's readers like you that remind me that I shouldn't give up and I should keep writing. Thanks!

Cyan Moon: I'm honored to know that this is the only CCS story you're reading! Actually, on a side note, I might be moving away from CCS as well, most likely after this fanfiction unless I suddenly think of a story that would really fit the CCS characters. I'm actually starting on an Inuyasha one, although I don't think I'll be posting it on until I'm done with this story since I don't want to post and never update. Hm, what else? Oh yes, thrilled that you like the story! I hope you like this chapter!

The cherry tree: Don't you just love those complicated love triangles? Haha. As for Syaoran knowing her real name, he does know through Tomoyo. A detail I've obviously overlooked. Thanks for pointing that out.

And to everyone else who reads this, or those I've forgotten, thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading! 

CHAPTER FIVE: Hopes

Tomoyo blinked at the girl standing before her, trying to keep her cool façade while her heart was racing inside. She hoped that her face wasn't flushing as Eriol often told her it did when she was nervous.

"What did you say?" She managed to say without stuttering. "Eriol's my best friend,"

Sakura gave her a small smile. "Interesting how you choose to say that Hiiragizawa's your friend instead of stating Li's your fiancé,"

Tomoyo gaped at how the girl had managed to twist all that she had to say within a matter of a few seconds.

"I didn't mean anything to that order. I naturally assumed that you're thinking that I like Eriol more than I let on, so of course I'd defend my feelings for Eriol first,"

"What are your feelings for Hiiragizawa?"

"Purely platonic," She said defensively.

"I'm not hinting anything, Daidouji-san," Sakura informed her.

Tomoyo sighed. "I suppose I'm just nervous whether I'm doing the right choice or not," She admitted.

Sakura's face remained impassive as ever. "I think I should become a therapist instead of a model," She said wryly. "Let's just go eat dinner before Li-san gets worried about your well-being,"

The fashion designer nodded. "I'd rather you not mention this to Syaoran,"

"We don't talk, so I wouldn't have the chance to tell him anything anyhow," Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders. "But really Daidouji-san, you should talk this out with someone,"

Tomoyo gave a small smile. "Thank you for listening, Kinomoto," She replied, leading the way into the apartment.

Sakura blinked as she watched the older girl walk into the apartment complex. She had to give credit to Tomoyo; the girl was capable of a whole lot and the amount of kindness she had in that heart was endless.

"I was about to come and get you," Syaoran said as he opened the door the same time Tomoyo was about to stick the key into the door.

She grinned up at him. "Were you looking through the peep hole?" She teased.

Syaoran gave her a roguish grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied.

Tomoyo laughed, and leaned over and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Stop acting so tough, Syao," She glided past him towards the living room where Eriol and Meiling's laughs could be heard.

Syaoran watched her go, his eyes not leaving her figure.

"Hey," Sakura called, a roguish smile playing on her lips.

He turned his attention to the speaker, noticing her really for the first time that night. She was dressed in jeans with a black shirt with a wide neckline that left her shoulders bare. Her hair was let down and glowed in the light that shown from inside the apartment.

"Hey," Syaoran answered. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "I should say ecstatic with a job as a model for your fiancé, but everything seems pretty surrealistic. How about you," she asked. "Last time I saw you, you were on the road towards revenge,"

He coughed embarrassedly. "About that day, I never really got to say thank you properly, so thanks."

Sakura waved the comment with her hand. "What I had to do to get you off my back," She answered. "Although now that I'm working with your fiancée, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

Syaoran cracked a reserved grin. "Knock yourself out while you're at it," He told her. "Tomoyo's awesome at sticking around."

"I've noticed," Sakura replied. "So, are you going to invite me or are you just going to kidnap my best friend for dinner and leave me standing in the hallway?"

"Are you usually this sarcastic?" But he moved to the side to allow Sakura to walk into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Do you usually have such large mood swings?" She shot back.

Syaoran sighed. "Let's just have dinner, Kinomoto."

Sakura shrugged and walked towards the living room while Syaoran sighed again and watched her go. His eyes lingered on her for a few more seconds before he followed her.

"Saku, I've saved a seat next to me!" Meiling said happily.

Sakura grinned. "Thanks Meiling," She told her as she sat down next to her best friend as Syaoran slid to the seat across from her that was next to Tomoyo.

"Now that we're all here, Syaoran go get the food!" Eriol called from the head of the table where he was situated between Meiling and Tomoyo.

"What? Aren't you supposed to be nice to your host?" Syaoran retorted, but he got up from his seat.

"Actually, the host is to prepare and serve everything," Sakura informed him with a devilish grin that was almost a replica of Eriol's. "After all, you invited us over."

"He's no guest," He muttered as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I like you," Eriol declared, giving Sakura a smile. "You have my vote,"

"On what," Meiling wanted to know.

"As a potential source for underground activity," He told Meiling with a teasing grin. When he saw Tomoyo getting up, Eriol said, "Now Tomoyo, you really don't have to help Syaoran now do you?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Eriol," She warned.

"I'll go," Sakura told them. "Meiling and I brought a gift and I'll take this opportunity to stick it somewhere into the kitchen,"

"You didn't have to!" Tomoyo complained.

"If Li-san is going to act like a host, Meiling and I should act like guests," She told her with a small grin. "Besides, it would only be right to bring something. After all, you are paying me."

"You put me to shame, Kinomoto," Eriol said.

"You live here," She pointed out. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." Standing, Sakura lifted a bag from under the table.

"What did you bring?" Eriol asked, turning his curious gaze to Meiling who was grinning.

"Sakura's absolute best. She's an awesome cook," Meiling boasted.

"Only because you can't cook, Meiling," Sakura said, allowing a small teasing grin to grace her features.

"Hey! I can cook!" She protested, but Sakura just snorted and walked towards the kitchen. Meiling turned to Tomoyo and Eriol who remained at the dinner table. "I can so cook!" She repeated to them.

Eriol cracked a grin. "Of course, Rae-san,"

"You don't believe me," She said as she crossed her arms, glaring at him.

Tomoyo smiled warmly. "Ignore Eriol," She told Meiling. "I'm sure you try very hard at cooking."

"I do! It's not my fault things don't really turn out in my favor. I just don't have any luck at cooking,"

"Cooking is skill not luck," An additional voice informed her. Meiling looked up and gave a glare to Syaoran who had walked in with a tray carrying five bowls of steaming curry and white rice on the side.

Meiling snorted. "What would you know?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Because I cooked the food you're about to eat," He answered smugly as he placed the five bowls down and carried the empty tray back into the kitchen. Sakura was standing in front of the fridge, a slight frown on her face.

"Need any help?" He asked, walking up behind her.

Sakura looked back, blinking in surprise. "I was trying to find space for this," She raised up a covered plate.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked curiously, lifting the covered cloth. He let out a low whistle when he saw what was inside. "You made this?"

"Do you think Meiling did?" She asked as a teasing grin grew on her face.

Syaoran blinked. He never saw this side of her before. This side of her that was so much more carefree and warm. But then again, the grin was addressed towards her best friend, not him.

"Well, it's certainly impressive. But you do realize that Tomoyo made her special cheesecake?"

She nodded. "She told me, but I just thought that perhaps you and Hiiragizawa-san can keep it in the fridge. It'll last for a few days."

"Thank you," Syaoran said. "You didn't have to do that."

She shrugged. "Just acting like a guest. I've left a smaller portion out for Daidouji-san so she can bring it home with her." Sakura motioned to the plastic bag on the ground that looked like there was still something inside.

"I'm going to have to hide my portion from Eriol then," Syaoran mused as he looked at the crowded fridge.

"They're Hiiragizawa's favorite?"

Syaoran grinned. "Nope, they're mine actually." He peeked at the covered dish again. "Especially cream puffs filled wine flavored cream with blueberries and strawberries inside."

"I'm glad," She said simply.

"Thanks," He told her again. "Now let's see if we can make some space in the fridge."

"Hey! Are you two slowpokes coming for dinner anytime soon?" Eriol demanded. "We're getting hungry staring at the curry in front of our eyes. It's like aroma torture!"

"Then start eating!" Syaoran shot back crossly. "It's your fault that the fridge is completely stuffed anyhow!"

"Want some help?" Tomoyo called.

"I'll handle it, Tomoyo. You guys go ahead and eat," He replied, his tone much softer than it was for Eriol. He turned his attention back towards the cramped fridge.

"We'll just take out the drinks then. I hope no one minds that it's not really cold." Syaoran finally decided. "And we can lots of fruit after dinner as well. I hope everyone has a huge appetite, or else the leftovers aren't going to fit."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Sakura informed him, taking the drinks that he passed to her. He nodded, taking an armful of oranges and apples and placed them on the counter as well.

"I'll carry those drinks,"

"I'm not weak," She told him as she walked past him carrying two liters of soda.

"Right," Syaoran muttered as he followed her back towards the dinning room where everyone had started eating.

"Did everything work out?" Tomoyo asked with a sweet smile when Syaoran sat down next to her. He nodded.

"Yeah, but really Eriol, what's with all the oranges and apples in the fridge?"

"They were on sale," He replied simply. "So how's the fashion design contest coming along Tomoyo?"

"Surprisingly well," She answered with a huge smile. "Mizuki said that we probably have a good chance in winning, not that it really matters. We should be hearing something soon if we get to actually get to model on stage in Tokyo. But I'm really excited about it!"

"You should be," Eriol replied. "How's Mizuki doing?"

"Great. You should stop by one day and say hi to her,"

"I wish I could. But alas, Syaoran's mom does not allow me to cut much slack," He sighed out loud. "Syaoran, how do you stand it?"

"She's my mom," He shrugged. "One gets used to it one way or the other. As long as you listen to her demands, you're pretty much on her good side."

"I need to learn from you," Eriol complained.

"What work are you doing?" Meiling asked curiously.

"Ah, vaguely somewhere in business," Eriol answered. "Something with computers,"

"Mother would have your head if she heard you replying so casually."

"I usually let my business card answer the question of what I do," Eriol said with a sly grin. "Would you like one?" He asked Meiling.

She laughed. "Not really,"

"Kinomoto?" Eriol offered her a card.

Sakura blinked up from her food. "Um, no thanks,"

Syaoran grinned. "Shot down twice in a row, Eriol."

Eriol shrugged in a good manner. "So how are you enjoying modeling Kinomoto-san? I hear heaps of good stuff from Tomoyo,"

"I don't really deserve all that praise, but I really do enjoy it," Sakura answered with a polite smile.

Eriol nodded. "How about you Rae-san? Are you enjoying being a manager?"

Meiling grinned wickedly. "Minus the paperwork and phone calls, I'd say it's pretty awesome. It's totally wicked to be able to show off pictures of Sakura."

"What pictures?" Eriol asked.

"Well, in order to sign up and everything, we needed some photo shoots of Sakura with Daidouji's designed clothing, in order to make sure we weren't some fraud, since this competition is huge. So, I get to carry these gorgeous pictures of Sakura and flaunt them around," She grinned at Sakura who rolled her eyes.

"Kinomoto also has been receiving other calls for modeling as well," Tomoyo added with a teasing grin.

"It's your designs that they're interested in," Sakura said, annoyed at all the attention she was receiving.

"Let the pictures decide shall we?" Meiling countered, clearly enjoying teasing her best friend. She pulled out her wallet and flourished out a few wallet sized pictures.

Sakura gasped. "I thought you gave me all the ones you had!"

Her best friend slowly grinned slyly. "You sneak," Sakura hissed. "I'm using the restroom, excuse me," She stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Meiling watched her go concerned, but it quickly faded when Eriol caught her attention by whistling at the pictures.

"These are awesome," He said, clearly impressed. "Tomoyo, these dresses you've designed are totally fabulous. If these are the ones you've entered just for the first entry, I can't wait to see what you've designed for the real show,"

Tomoyo blushed. "Really, it's Kinomoto's credit. She's really great at modeling and designing clothes for her simplifies everything."

"Here, Syao, you see," Eriol said, handing the photos to Syaoran.

He reached over and received the pictures. As he flipped through them, he stopped at once that particularly caught his eye. It looked like Sakura was walking and someone had suddenly called her name and she had quickly turned around. The picture caught her in mid turn. Her hair, let down, was a spread out in a slow wave. On her face was a surprised yet delighted smile, as if greeting her best friend. Tomoyo noticed and leaned over to see what picture he has stopped on.

"That's one of my favorites too," She told him with a smile. "Actually Kinomoto was walking towards the bench where we were going to take the photo, but Meiling suddenly called her name. With our talented photographer, this lovely moment was able to be documented."

"This is really great," Syaoran told her, while gazing intently at the photograph. "Somehow she reminds me of someone actually. Another model maybe?"

"Must be your imagination," Meiling interjected before anyone else could say anything when she saw Sakura walking back. She took the photos from Syaoran and placed them back to her wallet.

Syaoran blinked, but didn't say anything.

"Meiling, we really should get going," Sakura said with a polite smile. "After all, we are getting together and working early tomorrow morning, right Daidouji?"

Tomoyo sighed. "As much as I would love this wonderful dinner to continue, I suppose we need to end this. Syaoran and Eriol always work at ungodly hours and they need their sleep as well."

* * *

"I knew I should have just made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches cut into shapes of little dinosaurs instead," Sakura complained to Meiling as they finally swung open the door to their small battered apartment they had learned to call home.

Saying goodbyes, instead of taking two minutes, had taken twenty when Tomoyo found out the dessert that Sakura had made for her to bring home. From asking her recipe, it proceeded that Sakura would have to go over Tomoyo's house one day to teach her how to make them. And that teaching lesson had extended to having another dinner at Tomoyo's place, with the boys in tow of course.

Meiling laughed. "Stop denying the fact that you liked all the attention," Her best friend teased.

"You're just saying that because you get to eat more of my cream puffs," Sakura huffed, an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Who can resist such good dessert?" Meiling said grinning. "Remind me why we didn't open a bakery instead of our past jobs,"

"Because we didn't have the money to rent a store and all my past baking jobs only required me to sell the desserts, not make them," Sakura answered automatically.

"Oh, right," Meiling nodded her head in recognition. Just as she was about to say something, a ringing in the tone in the beeping music of Brittany Spear's "Toxic" broke her chain of thought.

"What's with the weird music choice?" Meiling demanded, looking around for the source of blasted annoyance.

"I'd say interesting choice of cell phone ring," Sakura informed her, handing the girl her cell phone.

Her best friend stared at it repulsively. "Ugh, must I answer?" She pleaded.

"The faster you answer, the faster the music ends," Sakura replied, a teasing grin on her face. "Have you been letting the photographer's thirteen year old daughter of play with your phone again?"

"I seriously need to have a real girl talk with her one day," Meiling said, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" She paused, her face lighting up. "Oh! Takeda-san, this is wonderful hearing from you. How are you?" Her tone had taken upon a crisp, business edge.

Meiling shot Sakura a V-sign with her left hand and proceeded to walk into the kitchen. She grabbed a pen and her legal pad lying on the table. Her demeanor quickly evolved from a playful mood to down right serious as she nodded her head as she replied to the person on the phone while jotting down some notes on the notebook. Sakura watched, amusedly, at how being a manager had really transformed her friend.

When Sakura came back from taking a shower and was dressed comfortably in her pajamas, Meiling had just hung up the phone with the biggest smile on her face.

"Are you going to tell me the great news or are you just going to wait until your face bursts from smiling so hard?" Sakura teased.

Meiling laughed and threw a pillow halfheartedly at her best friend, which plopped pathetically two feet in front of Sakura.

Getting up from her seat, Meiling jumped in front of Sakura with glee. "We got into top twenty for the competition! They love us! We're actually going to be on stage in Tokyo competing!"

"That's awesome!" Sakura squealed happily, hugging her friend tightly as they jumped up and down with glee. "Call Daidouji-san and tell her the good news!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Meiling said frantically as her phone rang again. "Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

"Wait, who is this?" She asked. Meiling's eyes widened largely when she heard the reply. "Oh my god, don't tell me that you're," She paused.

"Wait! How did you get my number?" Meiling demanded, getting out from her shock. For a moment Sakura wondered if she should do something, but while she was thinking, Meiling was acting back to her normal, hyper self. Within seconds she had launched herself to Sakura's arms, bubbling with joy.

"Um, Meiling,"

"You talk to him!" She said, grinning happily.

Sakura raised her eyebrow and took over the phone. "Hello?" She asked tentatively.

"Hello," A distinctly male voice replied from the other end. Sakura blinked.

"May I ask who this is?"

"I should be asking the same thing," The man replied, but chuckled. "However, since you asked first, I'm Tsukishiro Yue, a retired photographer."

"Who exactly are you and why are you calling?"

"Shouldn't you tell me who I'm talking to first?"

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto,"

"Ah, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka's daughter,"

"You knew okaasan and otouson?" Sakura whispered.

Tsukishiro replied, his voice amiable and warm. "I'm an old friend of Fujitaka's. We worked together as photographers as a hobby long time ago. I'm afraid I lost touch many years ago, unfortunately, when Touya stop writing. How are the both of you?"

"We're okay," She said briskly.

"I'm sorry I've lost touch," He apologized again. "I was thinking about meeting you and your brother this weekend maybe? I would love to talk to you and see how you're enjoying being a model. Your mother would have been most proud,"

"Um,"

"I understand it's a bit sudden and you might have plans," Tsukishiro said hastily. "I was just so excited, because I saw your name for the fashion show in Tokyo. I was apprehensive about accepting the job of being a job, but the decision has allowed me to maintain contact with you and Touya again. For that I'm most grateful."

"But please do call me if you need anything or you change your mind," Tsukishiro said warmly.

"Thank you,"

"I have a few old things of Nadeshiko's and Fujitaka's also if you'd like to come over one day and get them. They're mainly just old photos,"

"Someday," She said. "Thank you Tsukishiro-san,"

Meiling was smiling at her when she hung up. "Isn't that the best news that you've heard in ages?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know what to think of it," She replied honestly. "I don't remember a Tsukishiro that okaasan and otouson knew. He said he knew Touya and kept in touch until Touya stopped writing,"

Meiling gave her friend a hug, knowing the reason behind why Touya had stopped writing. "So how's Touya doing lately?"

"If we win this fashion show and with the money I'll get, I'll be able to finally pay for his surgery and medications," She admitted.

"That's great!" Her best friend said, grinning.

Sakura smiled a small smile. "Yeah, I can't wait to hear him call me kaijuu," She smiled wistfully.

"Don't worry! We're going to win this fashion show and then Touya will be all better! And hey, you aren't doing the dirty work to get him money anymore, Saku."

"Yeah, but Touya will still kill me if he knew," Sakura responded. "Besides, if I don't win, I'd probably have to resort back to dirty work. Touya needs those fees soon. In addition to the medical bills he's running up, the doctors tell me that he can't say in coma that much longer without the surgery,"

"Did they give an estimate date?"

"End of the month," She whispered. It was already the 20th and next week the fashion show would take place. If she didn't get the money then, she didn't know what she would do.

* * *

"This is a gorgeous place you live in," Sakura praised as Tomoyo opened the door to welcome her in.

Tomoyo smiled. "It's really not that beautiful as you put it," She responded modestly. "Please, come in. I can't wait to get started,"

"Thanks," the model said, walking inside the neatly decorated apartment. "Where would you like me to place the materials?"

"Oh, just in the kitchen would be great," Tomoyo said, leading her to the kitchen. "I can't wait to learn how to make cream puffs. Eriol and Syaoran raved about them continuously."

"You give me too much credit, Daidouji-san,"

"Oh please, call me Tomoyo-chan," The older girl said. "Really, I should have kept it at a friendly basis to begin with. After all we are friends,"

Sakura blinked. "If you insist," She replied graciously.

"So, are you excited about the fashion show, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as they started to make the cream puffs.

She shrugged. "It is quite exciting,"

Tomoyo laughed. "You don't sound all that enthusiastic Sakura. Anyhow, I can't believe that we made top twenty. This will definitely open a lot of windows of opportunity for all of us."

"Really?"

"Well, for one thing, it does establish us at a certain rank above others and we'll be easier to get our own company and everything, but it's going to take a while to build up a good solid foundation,"

"And if we win?"

"That will be a whole different case completely." The fashion designer replied. "It would mean that we have triumphed over various brand names that have already had a solid basis in the fashion designing market. Not only would we receive a large stipend to start our business, publicity is already knocking on the door,"

"But I'm not really expecting us to win," Tomoyo continued as she mixed the batter. "This is a sweet enough victory. Besides, in time, we'll be as great as they are, or even better right Sakura-chan?"

"I'll be working with you afterwards?" She asked surprised.

"A fashion designer can't get by not having a head model after all." She grinned. "However, I don't think we'll be one a full-time job right afterwards. After all, your paychecks come from me personally and largely funded through the program. Winning each level gets us a sum of stipend to work with. I've been splitting it three-way even."

"But,"

Tomoyo smiled. "A model and a manager are crucial. Without a model, my clothes would be left on the hanger, and without a manager, I would have no chance to show my designs on a stage."

"And besides, Sakura-chan," The older girl paused. "We all need the money right?"

"Thank you," Sakura said gratefully, her head bowed.

"Don't act so polite," Tomoyo scolded motherly. "What are friends for anyhow?"

"How can you call us friends? I'm simply one who works for you,"

Tomoyo simply gave her a smile that was so understanding that it almost broke through all the barriers she had set around herself. Staring at the girl before her, Sakura did nothing to stop the warm arms that pulled her into a warm hug.

It had been a while before she had trusted someone else.

Sakura choked on her emotions as she returned the hug.

"Thank you," she paused, collecting herself, "Tomoyo-chan."

* * *

And that would conclude this chapter. I hope it was interesting. Not that much movement plot wise as one would have expected probably. Anyhow, with the chapter done, please leave a comment/review so I can know how to make the chapters better, etc. Any advice would be lovely, thank you.

Moving on to important matters that you're all dying to know about: when will be the estimate arrival time for my next chapter. Unfortunately for you, fortunately for me (although it goes both ways for me), my first year of college is about to come to an end. I don't know if my tears at the end of the semester will be of happiness or of sadness; perhaps a little of both. Anyhow, unfortunately for you readers, that means I won't be updating for a while. I have two midterms, four papers, and four finals to fight from now until May 14th. Thus I'm not going to be able to update anytime between then. I might little paragraphs here and there if I think of something, but nothing that concerns long periods of time and many pages. Sorry about the delay!

On a positive note, as some may already know, I'm currently working on an Inuyasha fic if you're interested in Inuyasha. I've been craving to write one in ages, and I'm deliriously happy that I've actually started on my first chapter. I don't think I'll start posting it (not that I'm done with my first chapter yet. I only have like 12 pages down) anytime soon because I don't want to disappoint people with my lack of consistent updating and I'm no longer the youngster I used to be, to handle the feat of juggling two stories at once. Ah, how I miss my youth. Haha. So yes, those interested in a future Inuyasha fic that's mainly a sweet romance story, look forward to it around summer I suppose. 

With that aside, I hope you liked this chapter! Some questions being filled in and new characters are being introduced (i.e. Yukito and the reason why Sakura became an erotic dancer). This story is actually more drawn out in some sense than I planned. Hm. Actually, it might speed up some more with the upcoming chapter. I don't want to draw this story out so much that it ruins my original intentions.

For those in high school, good luck with upcoming AP exams. For those in college like me, the year is coming to an end so good luck with those paper and tests. For those who don't fit into those two categories, good luck with everything that you have to deal with, whether that's school, work, or personal issues! 

iris dreamer.


	6. Truths Revealed

----- She Will Be Loved

----- Written by Iris Dreamer

----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.

----- AUTHOR'S NOTE:

MY GOSH. A TWO MONTH HIATUS! AHHHHHHHHHH. I SO CANNOT BELIEVE I DID THAT TO ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO ARE WAITING IMPATIENTLY FOR MY UPDATE. TO ALL MY READERS, MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES.

Okay, so I suppose you want to know why I've been such a bad author and never updating. So last time I stopped updating was because of my college finals. Then I came back home in the middle of May, hung out with my friends, then starting working in June and I'm still currently working now in August. Where am I working? I'm being a teaching assistant in dreams of that maybe I'll become closer to my hopes of being an elementary teacher. Haha, just a little bit more than a month and the kids are driving me crazy. My respect for elementary teachers has just increased dramatically.

Go thank your teachers!

So basically that's the reason why I haven't updated in AGES.

I'M SO SORRY. A 20 page single spaced chapter to make up if I ever can for the slow update. Sigh, I don't even know if this chapter is worth putting up, but I feel like I shouldn't drag not updating any longer.

Happy reading!

Iris Dreamer

----- BACKGROUND: He's reached his happiest moment of his life: he has an awesome job, a circle of close friends, a good reputation, and most importantly, the girl he loves is now his fiancée. But happiness is short lived and everything he once had was thrown away and there he meets a girl that totally enraptures him, but this girl is just your normal, in the bad section of the city, prostitute.

----- DEDICATION: To all my readers. I love you all. Without you guys, I don't think I'd actually write out my stories.

----- SPECIAL THANKS: AnimeObessionFantasy: Glad you like that the friendship is building between Tomoyo and Sakura.

miyako-chan: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

Red-Emerald: Cream puffs are indeed those yummy desserts! I love them to death. If only I knew how to make them! As for you question in your review, you're just going to have to read further and see what happens!

HanaTenshiHimeko: Enjoy this chapter. Further explanation about the guy who knows Sakura's parents to come!

Cherry Princess Sakura: Sniff. Your reviews are always so nice and comforting! I'm SO glad that my stories are worth the LONG wait for! I know that I take forever to update and I always feel really guilty when I do! Thanks for also looking forward to the Inuyasha fanfiction! It'll be going up once I get this chapter up for this story!

Dancer5: Thanks! I love that line Sakura said last chapter as well!

Hououza: I love your comments. I have to admit that. You're one of my best supporters out there and I thank you for that than you'll ever know. This chapter has lots of develops and everything, well mostly everything, gets shed into the light, so happy reading! And on a side note, I'm really shy too in person. I guess that's why I like writing so much because I can express myself in a way I wish I were able to in person.

Pink Babie: Thanks! I'm really sorry how long it took me to update!

Rika: THANK YOU!

ChryBlsms: Wow. Your compliments make me blush like a silly schoolgirl when her crush compliments her on her new haircut or something! Like, wow. I'm so glad you like reading my stories and I hope you like this chapter. This chapter's a bit fast paced, but hopefully it's good! I can't believe I actually survived my first year in college!

The cherry tree: Hopefully this chapter was a better than the last chapter. I really should stop rewriting everything and just update sooner! Sorry about the late update!

Daz: Oh hell yes, being on summer vacation, although working is really tiring. Two months of teaching elementary kids and I'm dead tired every day. I can hardly imagine what it'll be like when I really become a teacher in the future!

) : Thanks!

Splotchikins: Thanks for reviewing! Means a whole bunch more than you ever would imagine! Good luck with high school! Hardness is relative. I thought high school was hard! Now I college is hard only because I'm currently in college now. However, one good plus about high school is that your whole grade doesn't rest on a few exams, unless you're a really good test taker!

Crazyfan4S+S: I'm so glad you started reading my story! I noticed that you left a review for chapter 2. I hope you read all the way to chapter 5. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Cyan Moon: Good luck with all those test for you future college! I'm sure that you'll be going to an awesome college soon! Side note, this chapter will be moving 100 times faster than the last chapter with a bit of angst.

Liliess: I'm glad that you like my story even though you haven't read Card Captor Sakura in a while.

Black Wolf Chic: Sorry for letting you wait so long until I updated! Happy reading!

Eliana: Thank you for all THREE of your reviews! Sorry for not updating in ages. Basically work has consumed my whole life, being Monday through Friday from 7am (when I wake up) to after 6pm when I get back home. However, despite my slow updates, I hope you still continue reading!

----- CHAPTER SIX:

"I'm sorry," A male voice spoke. Tomoyo clutched the wrecked tissue in her hand tightly. "I've fallen in love with someone else." Tomoyo gasped, tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," He repeated again apologetically.

Tomoyo whimpered. "With who," She asked.

"With your best friend," He admitted softly. "I never meant for it to happen. It just did. I'm really sorry." Tomoyo wailed. Though she had seen it coming all along, it was still sad to hear.

"You're such a sucker for sad romance movies, Tomoyo," A third voice interjected. Tomoyo looked up from her seat on the couch, teary eyed.

"They broke up Sakura-Chan! They were so in love though," Tomoyo sniffled, pointing at the television. "I can't believe it happened."

Sakura sighed. Tomoyo had called her over to model some outfits for her and when they were done, the fashion designer begged her to stay and watch a movie with her. The sappy love story had almost put her to sleep, but Tomoyo was entranced with every single second.

"It would have been a one-sided love if they stayed together," Sakura told her. "And there would be two lost souls instead of one."

Tomoyo blinked through her wet lashes. Somehow she still managed to look absolutely beautiful even though she had been crying. "Oh, Saku-Chan," She tackled Sakura suddenly into a hug.

Sakura patted her back awkwardly. "Um, I should get going if we're done," She told her lamely.

Tomoyo immediately straightened the last of her tears gone from her eyes. "You have to stay for dinner! And we can call Meiling over and it can be a girls' night out."

Sakura sweatdropped. If she gave in, this would be the third time this week that Tomoyo wanted a sleepover. "I'm busy tonight. Gomen,"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm meeting someone," She said simply. Sakura stood up from the couch and grabbed her coat off the hanger. "You haven't had dinner with Li-san and Hiiragizawa-san lately. Why don't you call them up?"

"Oh, I know, I'll call Meiling," Tomoyo said, reaching for the phone.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "You haven't been hanging around them lately and you've been begging for me and Meiling for company. What's up?"

"Nothing really," The older girl replied hastily. "I thought you were meeting someone?"

"Not until six," Sakura answered. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

Tomoyo sighed and placed the phone back in its cradle. "I just don't know what to do," She admitted. "I find myself questioning if I'm doing the right thing by marrying Syaoran,"

"Aren't you getting married at the end of next month?"

She nodded. "It's just that Syaoran and Eriol are such good friends,"

"More like you're liking Hiiragizawa-san more and more," Sakura said straightforwardly. "However, last time I asked you about it, you said that your relationship with him was purely platonic. So what happened between then?"

"You know me too well, Sakura-Chan," Tomoyo smiled lightly. "I've been thinking about our relationship since the time Eriol took me out in place for Syaoran. And that kiss the following day. I know it was all just simple mistakes really,"

This time it was Sakura's turn to sigh. "Serendipity," She said simply. "Happy accidents,"

"Let me ask you this Tomoyo, with whom do you feel more like yourself around?"

"More like myself?"

"Where you don't have to act like someone you aren't. Where you can just act Tomoyo Daidouji and feel completely happy?"

"I," Tomoyo paused. "I don't know. My heart's all confused."

"You have until the end of this week to figure out your heart's path. Any longer will just end up hurting more souls," Sakura gave a small sad smile. "It's just like the movie, Tomoyo-Chan. Following the true path will allow the lone soul to still have the chance to find true happiness. By not choosing the other path, you're not giving them up. You're simply giving them the chance to fly."

She grinned. "Ganbatte, Tomoyo-Chan. Let's have a sleepover when it's all done, okay?"

Tomoyo blinked away the tears and nodded her head vigorously. "Promise?" She asked.

"Pinky swear,"

* * *

"I thought I'd never see you again,"

Meiling whirled around and almost slammed her gym bag to the person who had spoken. Her eyes looked up into pools of sparkling brown orbs. She gasped inaudibly and stepped back a step to take in all of his handsome looks.

"Have I dazzled you speechless with my good looks?" He asked, grinning. Meiling had to resist bringing her hand and tracing those cute dimples of his.

"Of course not," She huffed, pretending to be angry in order to cover the blush that was rising quickly to her cheeks.

Ryoko just grinned good-naturedly and ruffled her hair, knowing that it would draw an exasperated sigh from her lips, which it did. "Mou, quit that!"

"Quit what?" He teased, taking the heavy gym bag from her, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And strangely, she let him take it. It was an oddly comforting feeling.

"You know what," She replied crossly, but it was hard to hide the smile that was tugging at the corners of her lips. "Are you done with work today?"

"Yeah, Tuesdays are my better days," He answered. "Are you done with gym?"

She nodded. And suddenly his face was so close to hers that she blushed rapidly.

"Let's go grab some dinner Yuki-Chan," He told her, grinning. "I know this great sushi bar. Do you like sushi?"

Meiling nodded shyly. Ryoko smiled. "It's a date then." He announced, flustering the girl even further. He laughed. "Come on, Yuki-Chan," He took her hand and tugged gently. Meiling looked up and smiled.

The sushi bar was crowded, but Ryoko managed to secure two seats together. And like he said, the sushi there was extremely good.

"So, Yuki-Chan," He said, his mouth full of sashimi, "when are you going to tell me your real name?"

Meiling almost spit out the tea in her mouth. "Excuse me?" She stuttered.

He patted her back lightly as she coughed. "Everyone knows that girls never tell a guy their real name at the first meet. After all, I could be a perverted stalker."

The ex-phone sex operator almost sighed out loud in relief. "How do I know you're not a perverted stalker?"

"Good question," he answered. Ryoko reached into his jacket and pulled out his badge and flipped it open. "There," He said. "Ryoko Kai of the Tokyo branch police department," He told her. "Is that enough proof for you?"

"You could still be a perverted stalker who just happens to be a corrupted policeman,"

"Hm," Ryoko pondered. "Could a perverted stalker do this?" Before Meiling could ask, he had leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. Meiling felt her heart stop as his lips caressed hers ever so lovingly. She felt her eyes flutter shut as she moved into the kiss.

"Wow," She said breathlessly when he pulled away.

His eyes were twinkling. "Is that enough proof?"

Meiling grinned. "They say that three times makes things a fact," She replied slyly.

"Hm, that might just be true," Ryoko answered, leaning over again and capturing her into another deep sensuous kiss. When their tongues touched, it felt like she had ascended to heaven. The third was even better, if that was even possible.

"So," Ryoko said breathlessly. "May I know the name of the goddess that just kissed me senseless?"

Meiling laughed. This time it was her who pulled Ryoko into a kiss.

"Meiling Rae," She whispered.

* * *

"I'm sorry, did you wait long?"

Sakura looked up from her cup of tea. The guy was tall, as tall as her brother was. He had light elegant gray hair and kind warm eyes. His smile was polite.

"I just arrived," She replied shortly, giving him a slight nod. "Tsukishiro Yue?"

He nodded and sat down in the seat across from her. "You haven't changed since you were that little kid, Sakura Kinomoto. I can recognize those bright emerald eyes anywhere."

"You knew me since I was small?"

"Even though I worked with your father, I was more of Touya's upperclassman. We were great friends and it was through Touya that I had the opportunity to work with your father." Tsukishiro elaborated.

"I don't ever recall Touya mentioning you,"

The older man smiled. "I'm often more referred as my nickname Yukito,"

"You're Yukito?" Sakura gasped. "You were Touya's best friend!"

He smiled kindly. "How are you and Touya?"

She blinked, realizing how impolite and hostile she was acting. "Better," She answered honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Where's Touya? I've tried contacting him, but all my letters were returned. He stopped writing about five years ago," Yukito asked.

"We moved," Sakura said shortly.

Yukito shook his head. "Kinomoto, I realize that you don't trust me yet, but you shouldn't be so stubborn in receiving the good intentions of others,"

Sakura flared. "Even if you're Yukito, you have no right to say such a thing. I do not want to become someone who leeches off the good will of others,"

"You're not," He said with a calm smile. "Though sometimes it's all right to let others help you. Kinomoto, I want to help you. If not for you, for your father who helped me and for Touya who's still my best friend,"

Sakura looked at him, her arms crossed and her eyes wary. "And pray tell me what you want with us?"

"Nothing but renewing a friendship that has once weakened,"

She cursed. "Such sugar coated words," She scoffed. "You may be Yukito, but five years make all the difference. There's no one in the world who just wants friendship after five years. If you have nothing else to say, I have other issues to attend,"

Yukito sighed. "If you wish," He replied. "But Kinomoto, know that if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to contact me. I regret that I wasn't there for you and Touya for the past five years. I sincerely want to make up for that,"

"We're doing fine," She said.

"Before you go, please give this to Touya," He handed her a thick stack of envelopes in a plastic bag. He smiled softly. "All the past letters I've sent have been all returned to me. They should be given to the rightful recipient. I look forward in seeing you model in a few days," Yukito nodded and gave one last warm smile before walking off.

Sakura stared at the envelopes in her hand. It dated from five years ago. Letters were sent out as frequent as once a week. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. Perhaps she had been too harsh with him. Sakura laughed harshly at that. To think that Yukito had once been her first crush, and how she had once melted under his smile.

Five years indeed changes everything.

* * *

"Tomoyo, what a surprise," Chiharu exclaimed. "I haven't seen you ages! How are you?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Busy with the whole fashion show. You have to come and see okay?"

"Of course," Her friend replied. "I still have that dress you designed for me for that important date I had with Takashi,"

"How are you and Yamazaki?"

"Wonderful," Chiharu said blushing. "He's the sweetest. We went on a date last night and he gave me a bouquet of daises! Imagine that, Tomoyo, daises. And he attached a note that said 'loyal love'!" She swooned. "That's so sweet of him to know the flower meaning of daises!"

Tomoyo tried to smile sincerely. She was overjoyed that Chiharu was really falling in love with Yamazaki, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of what her friend had.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo" Chiharu said suddenly. "It must be really boring to hear. How's everything with you and Mr. Grumpy Boss?"

"Good," Tomoyo replied, trying to act as happy as possible.

"I'm glad," The secretary answered. "He's been out of it the pass few days when you didn't come. His eyes always soften and brighten up when you're around, Tomoyo."

"Thanks Chiharu," She said lightly. "Here, I bought a coffee for you. You like decaf right?"

"You're an angel in disguise," The tired secretary said thankfully. "Li-san and Hiiragizawa-san are at a meeting right now, but it should end in a few minutes. Just go ahead and wait in Li-san's office,"

Tomoyo nodded and walked into Syaoran's office, closing the door gently behind her. She smiled as she saw the thick stacks of papers neatly placed on his work table. Syaoran really worked too hard sometimes. In the midst of the papers were a few picture frames. She blushed when she noticed one that was a picture of the two of them, a few days after he had proposed to her. Another framed a picture of him and Eriol when they were in elementary school. Tomoyo smiled, tracing her fingers over the cool glass. The last one was Syaoran's family photo, with his mom and his four sisters.

"Syaoran, I swear, if you hurt her, I'll bash your head in," A voice said quietly in front of Syaoran's office. Tomoyo frowned, realizing that the voice belonged to Eriol's.

"I don't want to hurt her," Syaoran hissed. "It's just that I don't know if what I'm doing is right. It's confusing, okay?"

"About what," His best friend demanded.

"Nothing, alright," Syaoran said. "It's nothing. Forget everything that I said. You can bash my head in later,"

"Won't mind if I do," Eriol muttered. Syaoran sighed as he opened his office door. The blood drained from his face as he noticed Tomoyo standing in his office. Eriol peaked around his best friend's shoulder.

"So, Syaoran, if you don't let Chiharu on that next date of hers with Yamazaki, I'll bash your head in," Eriol said, covering the pause.

Syaoran blinked. "Oh, um, I'll keep that in mind, Eriol. When you pass Chiharu, tell her that I'll consider letting her off this Friday if she's willing to work late tonight and tomorrow,"

Eriol nodded. "Sure thing," He threw a smile to Tomoyo who was standing there confusedly. "Hey, Tomoyo, it's great seeing you again. And furthermore, is that a latte?"

That drew a grin from Tomoyo's face. It comforted her to know that Eriol was still the same caring Eriol has he always was. "Sakura's busy today during noon, so I decided to drop by and give you guys a coffee break,"

"You're a lifesaver sweetie," Eriol praised.

Tomoyo blushed heavily.

Eriol laughed. "If I don't do the talking for Syaoran, I don't think he'll ever recover from seeing your dazzling beauty in front of him," He grinned but when Eriol turned to his best friend, Syaoran could have sworn he saw a glare directed in his direction.

"Well then, I should be going. I have to meet up with a customer in a few," Eriol said. "Thanks for the coffee Tomoyo. I'll talk to you later Syaoran." He walked past Syaoran, clasping down his hand on Syaoran's shoulder briefly before shutting the door behind him.

Tomoyo watched him go before directing her gaze on her fiancée. "That wasn't about Chiharu was it?" She asked softly.

"What makes you say that?" Syaoran replied, sipping his coffee.

"I don't know," She threw back. "You rarely really do talk to me Syaoran. Does it really have to be Eriol doing all the talking for you?"

"No, it doesn't have to be Eriol," He shot back. "What does this have to do with him anyways? You're the one who's been avoiding me these past days,"

"I was working for the fashion show. Go ask Sakura or Meiling if you're so concerned about my whereabouts,"

"I am," He said angrily. "You can't just leave a few days then come back like nothing's happened,"

"What about you then? You have all those stupid meetings and business trips. You come back like everything's okay! Why can't I?" Tomoyo demanded. "You're being so unreasonable!"

"Me, unreasonable? Syaoran glared. "And who's the spoiled brat?"

Tomoyo gasped. "Is that what you really think I am? That I don't have to work hard and that everything's just given to me with a golden spoon?" Her eyes watered. "Do you really think that Syaoran? Maybe I have looked at the wrong person,"

Syaoran opened his mouth to apologize, but Tomoyo cut him off. "I thought that you deserved a chance,"

"What?"

Tomoyo sighed. "I suppose I should be the one to say sorry,"

"I'm sorry too. I really didn't mean to say all that. I was just angry,"

She smiled softly. "This is one of the few times that you've really spoken how you've felt Syaoran. You've always hidden your opinion in effort to please me. Oh, Syaoran, you're worthy of someone better than me,"

"What are you talking about Tomoyo? I love you. If you're saying this just because of the stupid things I said to you just then, forget it please. I didn't mean any of it."

Tomoyo just shook her head. "No, you don't understand Syaoran,"

"Understand what?" He demanded desperately. "Understand what Tomoyo?"

"That we're not meant to be together," She replied. "Sakura-Chan was right in the end," She whispered softly. "I'm letting you have another chance to find your true love. You'll never be happy with me,"

"How can you say that?" Syaoran said incredulously.

"Because I was never in love with you Syaoran," Tomoyo apologized with a small smile, and tears running down her cheeks. She choked back on the sob that was coming in order to continue. "I came here to see Eriol. Don't you see? I used you as an excuse to come see Eriol because I knew you were best friends. But I didn't expect for you to fall in love with me in the process. I accepted your proposal because Eriol never gave any indication that he liked me. I thought I could fall in love with you."

Syaoran stared.

"Oh, Syaoran, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I really never did," She whispered, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I'm so sorry,"

"Don't touch me," He said coldly. His eyes were emotionless and hard. Tomoyo stumbled back with fear. This would be the first time she had ever seen Syaoran express his cold exterior. She had heard from Eriol how he never opened up to anyone. She would be the first person outside family that he had actually connected with.

And she had just destroyed that connection.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran."

"Please leave Daidouji-san. I have several of other issues to attend, and quite frankly, you're wasting my time here," He replied, his tone straightforward and clipped.

"Please, we can still be friends?"

"Friends?" Syaoran scoffed. "I don't need your pity. Now if you please, the door's over there."

* * *

Tomoyo was asleep on her bed. Her eyes were still red and swollen from crying. Her eyebrows were knitted into a tight frown and she was constantly shifting in her sleep.

Sakura sighed softly, running a hand on her friend's forehead, brushing away a lock of stray hair. Her legs creaked when she stood up from the ground. Having sitting on the ground for two hours locked in the same position, her legs screamed bloody murder.

Sakura smiled wryly. Bloody murder would be an accurate way what was left of Li-san and Tomoyo's relationship. She herself had no doubt that Tomoyo had made the wrong choice however. It was obvious from the outsider's eyes that Tomoyo was deeply in love with Hiiragizawa. It was his name that frequently was dropped in conversations. Her affections were also returned by the azure colored hair young man who would always compliment her, and then claiming that he was talking for Li-san. It was him that was always capable of drawing a laugh from Tomoyo, who smiled politely at Li-san.

However, it was also obvious of Li-san's infatuation with Tomoyo. The way his eyes would soften and the rare smiles on his face indicated that he truly loved the girl.

Sighing, Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose. She hated how she was suddenly involved in everything. Tomoyo constantly talked to her about her relationship with the two best friends, and she was the one Tomoyo confided in. She tucked the blanket more tightly around her friend before leaving the room.

It was already nearing midnight. Common sense would tell her to stay at her friend's house for the night instead of risking the dark and heading home. However, she didn't want to be there when Tomoyo woke up, as selfish as it was. She didn't want to listen to any more problems. She always had to listen to others, but when was someone ever there to listen to her?

Her mind reasoned with her that Tomoyo had done so much for her; she should at least show some appreciation. But her heart complained of the heavy burden it was carrying.

Sakura sighed again. She was such a sucker for being weak upon her emotions no matter how long she wanted to hide them. It was as bad as Tomoyo and her love for those sappy romance movies, which was ironically parallel to Tomoyo's current love life. But life was never as simple as the movies where there was always a happy ending and that was something she knew by heart.

After calling Meiling to tell her that she wouldn't be home tonight, she settled herself on the couch in the living room. Pooled under the dim moonlight, the heavy bag of letters that Yukito had given her earlier sat there patiently for her.

Walking over, she grabbed the bag and headed out of the door after leaving a note to Tomoyo. Once her feet touched the pavement, Sakura broke out into a run and didn't stop until she stopped in front of the hospital.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in. Nurses nodded her head in recognition. After years of coming, all the nurses knew her. They knew her patterns and who she came to visit. They knew of her strong desire to protect the ones she loved. They were of the few who saw the inner pure side of Sakura Kinomoto, most identified as a lowly erotic dancer to those who saw her pretty face.

"He's been out of coma since this morning," a nurse told her when she reached the counter to sign in. "He's been asking for you since then," She smiled.

Sakura nodded and quickly signed her name, eager to talk to him. She could hardly contain her happiness when she saw him moved back to his original room, only with a few tubes stuck in various places. To her, it was almost a miracle in itself.

She didn't know how long she stood there until a gruff affectionate voice called out, "kaijuu, are you crazy? It's 4am in the morning,"

Sakura smiled. "How are you?"

"No pouting? No stomping on the ground? No protesting?" Her brother teased. "A few days and you've all grown up. I guess big kaijuus have bigger brains,"

"Just better restraint," She answered with a teasing grin that mirrored his. Sakura walked over and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, I've missed you kaijuu," He whispered. "How are you holding up? I know the medical bills I've been collecting while sitting here on my ass have been a real burden,"

"I'm doing fine," Sakura reassured. "Besides, insurance really helps a lot, so don't worry. All you have to do is concentrate on getting better," She lied through her teeth. Insurance was something of long ago when she was still able to pay for insurance. However, she didn't want her oniichan to wonder about her because with the jobs she told him that she had, the pay never would have been enough.

"So what's the big bag? Did you sneaked in some good food for me? I've been aching to actually chew something than having this stupid tubes stuck in me,"

"I met up with Yukito today," She whispered.

"Tsukishiro Yue?" Touya stopped ranting about how bad the hospital food was. "How is that guy? You should tell him to come and visit one day. How did you guys meet up after all those years?" Touya fired question after question, delight evident in his eyes.

She didn't reply. Instead she handed him the bag. Touya tore open the bag, his eyes wide with surprise when he saw that it was letter after letter instead.

"I thought I had lost my best friend," He whispered, clutching a few letters in his hand near his heart. "Could you tell Yukito to come? I want to see him,"

"But,"

"Saku, stop worrying about me. It's time that I stop being embarrassed by my condition. You've been carrying too much on your shoulders,"

"I can manage," She hissed.

Touya frowned but soon the sad face melted away into the concerned look of an older brother. "Kaijuu," He called to her affectionately, "you came here to talk didn't you? I'm sorry,"

"It's nothing," Sakura said quickly. "I'm just always like this,"

"Bullshit," Touya threw back at her. Sakura stared at him in shock; Touya hardly ever cursed but when he did, he really did mean it. "The Sakura I knew wasn't like this. Where is the happy-go-lucky Sakura who was always smiling and laughing with her friends? Where is my cute little sister who would always stand by my side?"

"I still am!" She protested.

His eyes softened. "I know you are, somewhere deep inside that heart of yours," He told her, placing her hand on her heart. "No one should ever be alone,"

"I'm not alone,"

"I don't count," Touya answered.

"Why not?" Sakura demanded angrily.

"You know what I mean," He said. "Last time I checked I didn't have a dummy for a sister. When's the last time you've opened to someone outside family?" Before Sakura could retort an answer, Touya smartly added, "And Meiling doesn't count,"

"I do know people!"

"Who? Your pet goldfish?"

Sakura sulked. "For the record, goldfishes are fish, not people, and the last time I even had a goldfish was when I still believed in Santa Claus,"

Touya cracked a grin. "Saku, you keep asking if there's anything you can do for me. Well, I want to you make more friends, starting with Yukito. He's a great guy,"

"How did you know he didn't change? People do change,"

"Yes they do, but some things just never change,"

"Like what?"

"The simple fact that you'll always be my kawaii little kaijuu," He grinned ruefully. Sakura's tenseness melted away and she relaxed back into the chair, a soft smile on her face.

"Gomen," She said softly.

"Hey, not your fault that you're a kaijuu," He told her with a teasing sparkle. "I'm pretty sure you were born that way." He laughed, but it soon turned into a hacking cough. Sakura rushed over to see how he was, knocking the chair over in the process.

Touya waved at her to tell her she was fine, but nothing could erase the apparent fear that flashed through her eyes. She frantically fumbled for the buzzer clipped on her brother's shirt. She only let go of his hand when a doctor came bustling quickly in.

"He's going to be fine," The doctor assured her. "Just a hacking cough," She gave Touya a sharp glance. "I thought I said no heavy exercise. What were you doing?"

"Laughing doc, laughing,"

The doctor managed a small smile at her patient. He was a strong young man, but it was going to be almost impossible for him to fight against the disease that he had inherited from his parents who had died the same way.

"Well don't laugh as hard. Try giggling," She told him.

"Giggling? You have to be kidding me, doc. Guys don't giggle,"

"You'd be surprised," The doctor replied while taking checking that his clips were in the right positions and writing down a few stats on her clipboard.

Touya snorted and turned to Sakura. "Hey kaijuu, didn't mean to scare you there. Did you bring a night bag? I don't want to you going back home during this time of the day. You'll get mobbed or something worse,"

"Don't worry about me," Sakura said, pasting a soft smile on her pasty face. "I'll call Dr. Yamato when I get home okay?"

"Mm, and don't forget to call Yukito okay?" He mumbled softly. Sakura's eyes softened as she saw him fall asleep, his breathing steady and even.

"He'll be fine," The doctor repeated, directing her gently out the door. "Touya's stronger than most patients with the same disease,"

"I hear a but coming,"

Dr. Yamato sighed. "We can prolong his death, but we can't prevent it. I don't know how long he has, but however long, its going have to be spent here in the hospital," She sighed again. "Sakura, how are you holding up? Financially and health wise?"

Sakura shrugged, giving a long gaze at the closed room that belonged to her brother.

"I know you're thinking that anything's worth it for him since he's your last family member, but trust me Sakura, he would rather die and give you a better life than to know what struggles you're going through."

Sakura would have slapped the doctor in rage if it weren't the tears that she saw on the doctor's eyes. In frustration, she clenched her hands. "You don't know anything,"

"Think about it," Dr. Yamato told her. She squeezed the younger girl's shoulder gently before she left. "And Sakura, if you ever need anything, don't ever hesitate to ask."

Sakura managed to stand up until there was no one in sight before her legs folded beneath her and she slipped down to the floor. Covering her eyes, she wept without sound, the worse way ever to cry. It was crying with pain but trying to hide the pain. It was a selfish kind of hurtful pain, one that one kept to oneself. It was the worse way to cry. It was one of helplessness and despair.

It was one of lost hope.

* * *

Across the city, another soul wept bitterly into the wind. Winds howled, echoing the soundless screams. Trees bent their heads in effort to shield themselves from the pain. The sky stayed dark and cloudy. No lights shown except the artificial lamps that tried to give comfort on lost souls wandering aimlessly down the roads.

And cradling their weeping hearts, they huddled in the darkness, cursing the sun that would come the next day. Once morning came, they would have to awaken like all others and pretend that their hearts were not shattering with every breath they take.

It was a charade that would never end.

* * *

Hope it was all okay, this chapter. The plot's moving much faster now so I suppose things will be moving faster from now on. We'll see. My stories always end up quite a bit away from my original idea. Sorry about not updating forever. Won't be wasting more space down here since I've written all about it in the author's note above.

My next goal: to update this story within this MONTH. With that said, please review so I can know how this chapter went!


	7. Doors

---- She Will Be Loved

----- Written by Iris Dreamer

------DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.

----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: I cannot believe its August. One more month and it's back to school already. As much as I love UVA, but I'd much rather spend summer with my old high school friends and family. However, part of me wants to go back to UVA and meet all my other friends that I've made there. Though, coming second year in college, I'll have to decide my major. Urgh. I have no idea what I want to do with the rest of my life! Ahhhhhh.

----- BACKGROUND: He's reached his happiest moment of his life: he has an awesome job, a circle of close friends, a good reputation, and most importantly, the girl he loves is now his fiancée. But happiness is short lived and everything he once had was thrown away and there he meets a girl that totally enraptures him, but this girl is just your normal, in the bad section of the city, prostitute.

----- DEDICATION: To all my readers. I love you all. Without you guys, I don't think I'd actually write out my stories.

----- SPECIAL THANKS: AnimeObessionFantasy: Hopefully there will be someone to help out Sakura with her problems!  Thanks for reading!

The cherry tree: I'm glad, no more like overjoyed, that you liked the previous chapter. I'm thrilled to know that last chapter made up for the late update! I hope you'll like this new chapter as well.

Hououza: I love getting reviews from you. Thanks for all the great compliments!  Thanks also for supporting my dream about being a teacher. I'm really certain if that's what I want to do yet. Maybe I'm being idealistic and naïve, but I want to help people though I'm not sure how. As your own dream, publishing a manga. That's something I admire but something I probably could never do. I'm all in awe of the awesome drawings in mangas these days! I'd love to see/read your manga! 

Black Wolf Chics: Yay! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Happy reading!

Feifiefofum: I'm a huge fan of as well. Thanks for pointing out the grammatical errors.

Cherry Princess Sakura: I adore your reviews and I'm totally flattered that I'm the only one you review for every chapter! That in itself makes writing worthwhile!  I would love to be on your msn list, though I don't have an msn account. I do use aim however and if you want my screen name, I'd be happy to give it to you via email to prevent little stalkers (that I probably don't have) in the internet world. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

ChryBlsms: Thanks for your heartwarming review. It made me feel much better for not updating last time until ages afterwards. I'm flattered to hear that I have a writing talent. I've read so many better stories out there! About Tomoyo crying over a romance movie, I got the idea from one of my corny romance lover friends.  And as for the money in order for me to update faster, just your support and review sparks enough motive for me to write faster! 

Fireangel621: Thanks! 

MidnightGriffen: Thanks so much! 

Cherry blossom: Ahhhh. I love everyone who reviewed. Thanks! 

Anjuliet: No worries about not reviewing until now. Just knowing that someone is reading my story is more than enough! Thanks so much for taking the time to review!  Happy reading.

Light in the Darkness: Hm, to answer your question about what disease Touya has, I'm actually still thinking about it. I know, a bad answer, but I was never really good with the technical medical terminology stuff and researching on symptoms. But as of now, it's a genetic disorder, probably a multifactorial disorder like cancer or a heart disorder. Sorry about not being so detailed about Touya's disease!

Daz: Thanks. I know I can always count on you.

Dancer 5: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! Happy reading! 

Eliana: I'm touched _beyond_ tears that my previous chapter was able to move you to tears. I could give you a huge hug right now!

Rika: I'm glad that it was worth the long wait. Thanks!

Wackwang: Thanks for your support. Enjoy this chaper! 

Cursed-Mind: I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

Red-Emerald: Yay! I'm really glad that you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing. As for Sakura expressing her happiness about Touya coming out of coma, she's thrilled but of course she's not going to throw a huge party considering that even though Touya's out of coma, it doesn't mean that he's going to be okay. Wah. What an emotional state I'm going through, making Touya sick. Man, Touya's one of my favorite characters! What am I doing? Haha. Anyhow, to repeat myself, I'm really glad you like my story! I hope you like this one. 

To everyone else who's reading this and didn't leave a review, I just want to say thank you for taking out the time to read it! It means more to me than you'll ever know! 

--iris dreamer 

----- CHAPTER SEVEN: Doors

Syaoran jabbed the fat goldfish underwater repeatedly with a chopstick furiously. "Damn goldfish," he muttered angrily when the goldfish simply refused to sink.

"Ah, Li-san," A timid voice said from the doorway. "If you'd like, I'm sure I could arrange for a replacement of the, um, dead goldfish."

"No," Syaoran barked possessively. His voice came out harsher than he had intended. "I mean," he coughed embarrassedly, "No thank you Mihara. I was quite attached to um, Puffy here."

Chiharu stared. "If you say so Li-san," She said. "Actually, I'm about to go on my coffee break now and I was wondering if I could get you a black coffee on my way back,"

"No thank you," He replied. "I don't like black coffee,"

His secretary blinked. Her boss always drank black coffee since the day he was born. "Well if you need anything," her voice trailed off.

"I will notify you," Syaoran replied shortly. "There's a lot of work to be accomplished, Mihara. I would appreciate if you returned back to work as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course." Chiharu quickly exited his office, but not before giving a worried glance at his boss who had retuned his gaze back to the fish tank.

"He's crazy. Off his rocker. Delusional. Whatever you want to say," Chiharu said worriedly to her co-worker during her short coffee break. Naoko frowned.

"Really Chiharu, it's not nice to say that kind of things about your boss and at his workplace no less," Naoko reprimanded. She pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"But playing with the dead goldfish?" Chiharu said incredulously. "Li-san has never even cared for that stupid goldfish that some weird customer from Algeria gave him."

"I think the customer was from Nigeria,"

"Whatever," Syaoran's secretary replied. "I'm the one who takes care of it!"

"If you're worried about the stupid goldfish, you should have said that out right," Naoko replied reasonably.

"Naoko!" Chiharu complained. "That's not what I meant," When she saw her friend grinning, she groaned out loud. "You're as bad as Hiiragizawa-san,"

"Thanks," She answered. "I'm glad I picked up a few tricks from being his secretary,"

"Anyhow, I don't care about the stupid goldfish. But don't you think how weird Li-san's been acting? I mean, he was fine, and then after Tomoyo-chan came to visit, he's been weird ever since."

"Weird as in playing with the dead goldfish named Puffy?" Naoko raised her eyebrow.

"Yes that weird," She replied annoyed. "And ironically, the goldfish was fine when I fed him this morning,"

"Look Chi, if Li-san really is getting weird, why don't you ask him?"

"I can't do that! I'm supposed to be working right now," She protested. "He suddenly stormed out and gave me double of the documents to read through!"

"Then why are you on coffee break with me?"

"Because I deserve a break," Chiharu said angrily. "Besides, I wanted to ask if Hiiragizawa knew anything,"

"Just because I'm his secretary, I don't necessarily know about his personal life," Naoko answered. "But, I'll mention the whole goldfish incident to him however,"

"Thanks," Chiharu breathed a breath of relief. Standing up and drowning the rest of her cup of coffee, she sighed contentedly. "Oh yeah, before I go, Li-san's even refused a cup of black coffee earlier, saying how he doesn't like it. Anyhow, I have to go back to work. Drop me a note if you know anything from Hiiragizawa." Chiharu waved and quickly hurried back to her desk.

Naoko frowned. Now Li-san playing with a dead goldfish she could understand, but him not liking black coffee was a different case entirely. She walked back to her desk, intent on asking Hiiragizawa-san about it while muttering something about bad omens and ghosts possessing people.

-----

Sakura groaned as she got up from her cramped position on the sofa. Muttering curses as she tried to massage her leg back to life, she limped into the kitchen. After putting a pot of coffee to brew on the stove, she managed to make her way to Tomoyo's bedroom without tripping over the left leg that had fallen asleep.

"Hey, feeling any better?" She asked softly once she saw that Tomoyo was up. Tomoyo blinked from where she was sitting and facing her garden outside.

She shrugged. "How am I supposed to feel exactly?"

"Well, the kitchen's feeling a bit drably. Come and join me for some breakfast?" Sakura asked instead of answering the question.

Tomoyo managed a half smile. "Does that coffee come with pancakes?"

"With chocolate chips, whipped cream, and maple syrup," Sakura replied.

"I suppose I could use some of those,"

"Take your time and I'll call Meiling to come join us. I don't think she could survive without me being there to make coffee for her at least." That drew a small smile from Tomoyo, who nodded.

Meiling came, joyful at the idea of having a hot home cooked meal. She was grinning so wide when Sakura answered the door that Sakura had to take her friend to the side.

"Oh my god, I didn't get to tell you yesterday about my date with Ryoko," Meiling whispered breathlessly, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Sakura smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"I knew it," Meiling said, her tone disappointed. "It's a bad time isn't it? So tell me, what happened to Tomoyo?"

Sakura sighed. "I suppose you do know me too well,"

"Well, I had a hunch when you called me last night," Meiling said shrugging. "No biggie. What's the deal with Tomoyo?"

"It has to deal with Li-san and Hiiragizawa-san,"

"Those damn love triangles," Meiling muttered. "You know, I never really figured out why they're called love triangles actually. I mean Li likes Tomoyo, but Tomoyo likes Hiiragizawa. If it were to be a triangle, wouldn't it have to mean that Hiiragizawa likes Li?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Are you suggesting for everyone to change and call it a love line instead?"

"It would make sense," Meiling agreed, "but I'm not going to force this rule upon all of human kind."

"How absolutely generous," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Oh believe me, I know. Anyhow, didn't I come here for chocolate pancakes and coffee?" Meiling demanded. "I want food!"

Tomoyo managed a small giggle when she heard Meiling stomp in like a hungry giant, bellowing "Fe fi fo fum! I smell tasty pancakes yum!"

Meiling grinned. "So, how are you Tomoyo-chan?"

"Better," She answered. "I suppose it's hard not to when your friend makes you chocolate chip pancakes and hires a giant to dine with me."

"I'm glad you haven't lost your quick sense of humor," Meiling answered, taking the chair across from my friend. "So while Sakura makes more pancakes for me because I'm starving, why don't you fill me on the details?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Sakura slyly hinted that you were out on a date last night. I want to know how that went."

Meiling raised her eyebrow.

"Really," Tomoyo assured her. "Maybe what I need now is some sappy real life love stories that can give me something to hope for,"

Over Tomoyo's shoulder, Sakura shrugged.

"If you burst into tears, it's all because Sakura didn't put enough chocolate chips in your pancakes." Meiling warned. "But really, it's nothing romantic at all."

"Psh," Sakura answered over from the stove. "To make our tough Meiling to blush like a ditzy schoolgirl, this guy must be one hot hunk and kissed her at least three times."

"Actually, Sakura dear, it was a grand total of twelve times," She corrected, a smug smile on her lips. "You really should get the facts straight."

"I know my math sucks, that's why I said at least three times," Sakura said as she slid a stack of pancakes to the table. "Twelve is more than three,"

"Oh, and that makes you a sparkling genius," Meiling muttered as she moved three pancakes to her own plate and dowsed them with maple syrup. She cut a huge piece and chewed on it appreciatively. "Mm, good pancakes,"

"Especially since you didn't eat much on your first hot date right?" Tomoyo said slyly. "Trying to remember all his handsome features, am I correct?"

Meiling grinned. "I'm glad that this whole love line thing isn't making you too upset."

"Love line?"

"Widely known to the public as a love triangle," Sakura translated. "And talking about love relationships, what are you going to do about Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Yeah, since you broke up with Li-san just for him right? You might as well tell him how you feel." The Chinese girl added while quickly eating her way through three pancakes.

"I thought Meiling was going to tell us about her date,"

Meiling shrugged. "I'm seeing him again today if you want to see him so stop changing the situation here. What are you going to do?"

"Of course I want Eriol to love me, but what I've done is so selfish! How is he ever going to fall in love with someone who basically killed his best friend?" Tomoyo burst.

"Unless he already loves you," Sakura answered for her. "But then judging from both of your personalities, both of you will be too guilty from hurting Li-san that you'll never get together."

"Well, someone was bound to get hurt anyhow," Meiling said.

"But you don't understand how much our relationship meant to Syaoran! I was practically his first real contact outside his family!" Tomoyo argued. "His family never let him make any friends in fear that it would stray him from the correct path, so I was his first one. Can you imagine having that taken away from you as well as your first love?"

"Tomoyo," Sakura said sensibly, "If you were so worried about him, you ever would have broken the relationship."

"Besides, what kind of family did he come from?" Meiling said distastefully. "I only know one family that would ever do that to their own children, and that family is all the way from China."

"Meiling," Tomoyo paused. "Syaoran is from that Li family in China."

Meiling choked on her pancakes and was spitting out orange juice at the same time. Sakura had dropped her cup of coffee and was making no motion to clean up the dark splatters of coffee or the shards of porcelain.

Tomoyo blinked.

"Fuck!" Meiling roared before Tomoyo even had the chance to blink a second time. "Why the hell didn't you tell us earlier?"

"What? You know him?"

"Know him!" Meiling laughed harshly. "Oh, I know him alright. I know him enough to be his fucking cousin that's what!" She stood up abruptly, shoving the chair to the kitchen floor. Growling, she paced the kitchen angrily.

Tomoyo turned her confused look to Sakura. Sakura rubbed her temples. "Meiling's mother was married into the Li family. However, after a certain situation, her mother was kicked out of the family with Meiling as well."

"What happened?"

"They're a bunch of lying scumbags is what happened," Meiling replied angrily. "The refused to believe in my mother, called her a shameless hussy, and drove her out of the house with a four year old daughter."

"Wait. Why?" Tomoyo demanded. "Why did they kick your mother out?"

Meiling crossed her arms and huffed. "You tell her because I'm not."

"Meiling's mother married into the Li family and shortly had Meiling. However, suddenly a few years into the marriage,"

"Five years and seven months to be exact," Meiling butted in. "I was exactly four years old and one month old."

"So yes, after five years and seven months into the marriage, Meiling's father suddenly died in a horrible car crash while driving home," Sakura continued.

"An accident that I still believe to this day was a murder," Meiling said crossly. "I was talking on the phone with him at that moment! He was singing me my favorite song because I was being a bratty little kid and I didn't want to sleep. We were going on a family trip the next morning!"

Sakura waited for Meiling to finish before saying the incident again. "So as I was saying, after her father died, Meiling's mother became a widow and in the Li family, who are built heavily on tradition, was never going to allow Meiling's mother to even consider the notion of remarrying."

"But my mom never would anyhow. She was devastated when dad died. She followed all the Chinese customs of being a dutiful daughter in the Li family and a faithful wife."

"Meiling's mother went to her husband's grave every day to burn incense and talk to him. About two months after, while she was up at the cemetery,"

"A fake plastic bitch came and pretended to offer sympathies to my mom," Meiling said, cutting in once again. Sakura wisely knew not to say anything about it. The topic always angered Meiling beyond stop. "The bitch was a former suitor of my father. I the Li family they are really concerned about good family backgrounds. They were going to have an arranged marriage for him if he hadn't met my mom."

"Kali Ling was the name of the bitch," Sakura filled in. "Anyhow, it was raining that day and Meiling's mom didn't bring an umbrella. Kali Ling offered shelter at her house until the rain ended. She could have easily called the Li household and ask for someone to drive her back, but it would have been impolite to say no. However, her acceptance to the Ling's house that day changed everything."

Meiling snorted. "The Ling family isn't exactly the best family on the street. They have lots of money and high connections which were a plus, but they were much more traditional than the Li family in the manner that they preserved the idea that a man should have many wives."

"Instead, the rain didn't let up until the night. Kali Ling said that it was improper for a lady to go home so late at night. Thus, Meiling's mom took the offer and was given a room to stay the night." Sakura said, taking up the story again.

"To my mom's horror, the bastard who holds the Ling name, came in and raped my mom. My mother tried to stop him, but it was inevitable. When the truth sank in that everything was a trick, she almost wanted to die. But she held on in hopes that the Li family would protect her and for me."

"Instead, Meiling's mother was shunned by the Li family who promptly kicked her out of the Li family. They offered to take care of Meiling, but Meiling's mother would have none of that. She took Meiling and fled to Japan, where she met my parents."

Tomoyo stared. "I'm so sorry," She whispered.

Meiling snorted. "It's all of the past."

"I've never heard you mention your parents at all before," Tomoyo admitted. "I never really thought that anyone could have such a past." She paused. "But I suppose you both do,"

Sakura sighed. "It wasn't pretty, but we've scraped through somehow."

"Wait, so where's your mom now?" Tomoyo asked Meiling. When the girl didn't reply, Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "And your parents?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Dead," They both answered in monotone voices.

-----

Eriol flung the door of his office opened and stormed his way into his best friend's office. Syaoran looked up from his paperwork.

"Oh, it's you," He said, and then returned to his work.

"What do you mean by that?" Eriol demanded. "What's up with you? I just thought that you were grumpy because of all the work that's been piling up, but Naoko just told me something about you being attached with a dead goldfish and that you don't drink black coffee anymore,"

Syaoran's eyes flickered briefly over to the goldfish that had perfected the dead man's float. "Mihara talks too much and you listen to too much gossip."

"Unless you're going to tell me the truth, I'm going to believe that you're delusional."

"Is that what people say behind my backs nowadays?" Syaoran said mildly. "I believe it's an improvement from a cold hearted beast."

Eriol groaned and had to suppress the urge to tackle his best friend and strangle him by the neck as he saw Mihara do to Yamazaki. "Naoko told me that she heard that you've been acting weird ever since Tomoyo dropped by yesterday."

"Yes, Daidouji did come in yesterday afternoon. I suppose she's busy with her fashion show. Is there anything that you wanted from her?" Syaoran asked his voice clipped and professional.

Eriol slammed his fist on Syaoran's desk. When Syaoran didn't even flinch, Eriol grabbed the pen from Syaoran's hand and threw it away. Syaoran calmly watched the pen bounce on the carpeted floor a few times before rolling to a stop.

"What happened with you and Tomoyo?" Eriol demanded. "Either you talk or I make you talk. Take your pick."

Syaoran glared at him. Normally Eriol would have known when to back off when he was bordering the edge of pissing his best friend to the point of no return, but this was a different case.

"What happened?" Eriol asked again, his voice deadly quiet.

"I should be asking you that," Syaoran replied with a voice just as cold. "You're the girlfriend stealer, so why don't I ask you what happened?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, and now you get to act all innocent and dandy!" Syaoran mocked. "Really, tell me how to you charmed Daidouji with your sweet words? How the fuck were you able to steal someone's own fiancé? Answer me that first!"

"I did not steal Tomoyo from you." Eriol answered. "From the moment the two of you became a couple, I knew she was hands off. Don't blame me for not being able to keep your own woman!"

"Oh, so now it's my entire fault now huh?" Syaoran demanded, standing up. "You're always the one who keeps throwing these romantic comments at Daidouji and then saying that you were passing a message from me. What kind of cheat does that huh?"

"And who's the wuss who doesn't even dare tell his fiancé how gorgeous she looks when it's obvious that she dressed up before coming?"

"You were the one that kissed my fiancé when you swore to be my best friend!"

"You're some damn workaholic who doesn't know how to appreciate the good things in life that are right in front of him,"

"Don't act like you know everything," Syaoran warned.

"If you weren't such a pompous jerk, then you'd know the real reason why Tomoyo dumped you!"

"That's just it. Out of my office Hiiragizawa."

"Gladly, Li," Eriol stormed back. "And remember to call your dear mother that the wedding's canceled."

"And while I'm at it, I'll be sure to mention what a useless person you are," Syaoran fired back. Eriol glared at him one last time before slamming the door behind him that make the windows shake.

Chiharu swallowed visibly from outside the office. She looked timidly at the closed blinds.

"Mihara, if you want something just come in!" A harsh voice barked from inside. The other co-workers gave Chiharu looks of pity and small smiles of what seemed like encouragement. She swallowed again before opening the door and walked in.

"Your mother is on line number one," She said, carefully avoiding her boss's eyes. "Would you like me to connect her?"

Syaoran groaned. "Count on a mother's intuition," he muttered. "Please connect her. I'll take the call in my office."

-----

Inelegantly, she raised her foot and put it against the white wall to a height where she could easily tie her shoelaces without having to bend over. Then she put down her foot and did the same process with her left foot. She moved a couple times in her running shoes to make sure it felt good. Glancing at the two shoe prints on the wall, she shrugged. Normally she wouldn't even consider doing such thing, but now she could care less.

Meiling would hoot and laugh at how her messy habits had finally rubbed off her. Tomoyo would small smile and offer kindly to help clean.

But really, she could care less right now.

All she wanted was a good run.

A good run in the rain to make her forget everything. No Tomoyo bawling over her lost relationship with Li and how she lamented her lack of one with Hiiragizawa. No Meiling talking about Ryoko, as good news as it was. No concerns about Touya's medical bills that was astronomically high. No false wishes that modeling would be the solution to the bills.

She just wanted to be alone for one night, to have her thoughts be about herself.

Her feet padded in a steady rhythm down the wet pavement and brought her quickly to the park. It was nice to s greet the rain that fell onto her face. She twirled once with her hands wide open.

"You look like an idiot," A voice interrupted rudely.

"If you're seeking death, pneumonia is a really slow and painful way to die," she said, her voice calm and her head never even shifting to see the person standing next to her. "I would be more than happy to assist you in playing with death."

"Thanks ever so for the offer," He replied sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure I could manage the trigger myself."

"Really," She replied. "And here I thought you didn't have the guts to do anything you really wanted to."

"Shut up. You don't know anything,"

"I don't," she answered calmly, "and frankly I don't want to know."

"I wasn't planning to tell you anything anyhow." He huffed.

Sakura shrugged and walked off into the park and sat down on the nearest bench. It didn't surprise her to find the man follow her over. He didn't seat himself next to her, but his awkward position next to the bench made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm leaving," She announced, getting to her feet and walking back to her apartment.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and looked disdainfully at the hand that was holding onto her wrist. She yanked her hand out of his grip and glared the best she could while rapidly blinking her eyelids to keep the rain from falling into her eyes.

"What do you want Li?" Sakura asked irritably as she moved her wet hair behind her ears.

"Look," He said, trying not to lose his temper, "I just wanted to ask if you had anywhere for me to live a while."

She grinned smugly. "So I see you've lost your girl, then your best friend, quickly followed by your apartment." Her grin grew wider when she saw that she had touched a nerve. "But sorry to burst your bubble, I don't have any extra rooms for you to stay in. After all, I don't have the money like you have."

Syaoran growled. "I'm just asking for a small favor here. I don't care if I have to sleep on the couch."

She raised her eyebrow. "You're pretty desperate," Sakura said. "With the money you have, why don't you just get a new apartment or stay in a hotel?"

He shook his head. "I would have if my mother didn't blow up on me. Anything like housing will have to be recorded and she'll do anything to stop that."

Sakura couldn't help but hide the smirk that was sneaking onto her face. "So you're still mama's little boy."

"Stuff it Kinomoto." Syaoran sighed. "It's been shitty enough and I don't need you to remind me how it is."

"Things could be much worse. All you've lost is a fiancé, a best friend, and a place to live." She said shrugging. "Really, things aren't all that bad. They are all replaceable."

"Are you kidding me?" He said incredulously. "Just yesterday things were at the best for me. Now things are never going to be the same."

"I would have expected people like you to understand that happiness is short lived," Sakura answered. "Now if you excuse me, I really have to get back home."

"So are you going to let me stay at your place for a while?" He asked almost pleadingly.

"Really, trust me, it would be much better if you didn't come and live on my living room floor." Sakura said without turning back as she walked away. "My roommate would kill you the worst way possible and I'd probably help her."

"You don't live with Daidouji right?"

"No, I live with someone who's much more capable of something called revenge," Sakura said, grinning wolfishly. "Besides, it was Tomoyo who dumped you, so she wouldn't have the reason to kill you."

"Why would your roommate want to kill me?"

"You know, so go figure it out," She said simply. "Meanwhile, I'm sick of staying in rain and I want to go home and take a hot shower."

"Just let me stay at your place until the rain lets up," he bargained.

"You're pushing it real close buddy," Sakura said. "How much are you going to pay me?"

Syaoran managed a glare, but quickly wiped it off when he saw the furious glare that matched his own on Sakura's face. He sighed. "How much are you asking?"

"You better hurry before I change my mind," She replied, turning around and running back to her apartment without saying anything else.

Syaoran watched her go before regaining his senses and catching up with her. Her apartment was smaller than he expected. He had thought that all apartments included two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. This had one bedroom and a small portion of the living room used as a kitchen with only a stove and a refrigerator.

Sakura slipped off her wet shoes and socks, and beckoned Syaoran to follow her. She walked to a small cabinet and pulled out a towel. "The bathroom's on your right. Don't take a long shower or there won't be any hot water left." She pointed to the direction of the bathroom. "I'll go find something you can wear."

Syaoran clutched the towel. "Um, thanks Kinomoto."

She shrugged. "You're paying for it." Sakura answered.

He sighed and walked into the bathroom. She wasn't as nice as she seemed considering she was asking for a hefty fee just for a shower, but she didn't seem that bad if he had let her use the bathroom first.

The hot water that enveloped him made him feel as if life was a little bit better. He shut his eyes and allowed the water rush over him before quickly turning the water off and drying himself off. Syaoran wrapped the towel around his waist and cautiously walked out the bathroom.

"Kinomoto?" He asked.

Sakura almost bumped into him as she came from her bedroom. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a t shirt already. Her wet hair was tied into a tight bun at the nape of her neck.

"Here are some clothes. They should fit you," She told him. "And nice chest by the way." Sakura grinned wolfishly before walking past him to the kitchen.

Syaoran blinked.

When he came back out in a pair of sweats and a t shirt, Sakura was already in the kitchen sipping hot tea. She hardly even raised her head when he walked in. "Pour yourself a cup if you want some."

"I don't have to pay for it do I?" Syaoran asked, his sarcastic manner slipping out of him without him knowing.

That cracked a grin from Sakura. "Ten bucks a cup."

He grunted and helped himself to a cup of hot tea. Syaoran leaned against the counter instead of opting to the only other seat there was that was in front of Sakura.

"Um, so where's your roommate?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

Sakura stood up and rinsed her empty cup in the sink. "She's out on a date, lucky for you."

"Why do you keep saying that? Who's your roommate and what does she have against me?"

"You might as well ask why the whole world's against you," Sakura offered.

Syaoran glared.

"You know, you're much more attractive when you're all corners and being rude. The pitiful act doesn't really suit you," She responded instead of answering his question. "So now that you've had your share of pity and concern that you were begging for, I'll collect that shrink fee and you can give me back my clothes after you've washed them."

"That's it? You're just going to kick me out?" Syaoran demanded.

"I gave you the number for the sex line last time we met. If you really want to hire a sex slave for a night, I'm sure the phone sex line can direct you to one," She said crossly. "Now finish the tea and get out of my sight."

Syaoran finished his tea in a gulp. "Are you always this sweet?" He asked sarcastically.

"Only around you honey," She replied flipping him the middle finger. "Now leave."

It wasn't until he left that he realized that she had let him use her shower, gave him dry clothes, a cup of hot tea, and didn't even ask for money in the end. Syaoran sighed and looked up at the light that shone from her apartment window. Glaring back at the pouring rain, Syaoran sighed again.

He'd have to pay her back one day.

In the meanwhile, he might as well go trudging through the rain back to the park where he had parked his car when he saw Kinomoto. Then it would be back to the office with the hard chairs.

-----

"I knew I would find you here!" An overly happy voice greeted him as the speaker turned on the lights.

Syaoran growled and opened his eyes groggily. "Yamazaki?"

Yamazaki grinned. "Of course, who else would it be buddy? Chiharu told me about what happened so here I am."

"What are you? A fucking fairy godmother?"

"Not exactly," He replied. "But if you really want to know about the truths of fairy godmothers, I could explain. You see,"

"No I don't want to know," Syaoran cut him off. "What do you want?"

"Chiharu bet that you'd be living in your office for a while, so I thought I'd help a buddy in need." Takashi said with his usual bright grin on his face. "So what do you say we order a midnight snack – I'm really craving spicy fried chicken with Pepsi but don't tell Chiharu that or she'll kill me for eating such oily foods in the middle of the night – and head over to my place?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to talk but Takashi beat him to it. "I know what you're thinking. You must be asking why." He raised his finger and grinned. "That's because we're friends."

"We are?"

Takashi nodded. "We aren't the best of friends, but haven't you heard the saying that when a door closes, another door opens?" He paused for what seemed like dramatic effect before continuing. "And talking about doors did you know that doors actually originated from Antarctica? Weird, huh? After all, they live in igloos but I suppose in order to keep warm they needed doors."

Syaoran hardly heard the ramblings of his new friend. Instead he was just amazed at how Takashi, a man he never really knew, came to help him on his own free will. He had only met him once or twice when he came to pick Mihara up from work.

"Hey Yamazaki?"

Takashi stopped talking for a brief second. "What? Are you allergic to spicy foods? I can ask the lady to give us a mixed bucket of fried chicken."

"Uh," Syaoran paused. He had hardly noticed that he was in Takashi's car and they were currently passing through a drive through.

"Hey lady, make it a mixed bucket of fried chicken okay?" He asked the lady at the drive through. "Oh, and add a couple of cans of coke. What anything else Syaoran?"

"Um, whatever you want."

Takashi shrugged amiably. "That'll be all. Thanks lady."

Syaoran found himself soon in Takashi's living room, watching the movie 20 First Dates, and eating fried chicken with coke. And for the first time that day, he managed a small smile.

"Woah," Takashi said peering up close into his face. "Did you actually just smile?"

"Maybe," Syaoran replied stuffily.

Takashi grinned smugly and clapped a hand down on his friend's shoulder. "You've just made me a happy man. Now that's twenty bucks Chiharu owes me." He laughed proudly and then proceeded to tell the happenings that led to the bet, with many tangents at the process.

Syaoran had to cough to hide the laughter.

When one door closes, another door opens.

----

I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Though I didn't manage this chapter out at the end of July, but I figured the first week of August was good enough for me. Two more weeks of summer and its back to school for me. Too early? I do agree.

Anyhow, review if you please so I know how it is! Thanks and good luck squeezing all that fun you've been meaning to do in the end of summer!

--iris dreamer. 


	8. Breakdown

---- She Will Be Loved

----- Written by Iris Dreamer

------DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.

----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: School has started. School wise, everything has been fine. Though on another angle, things have been a total mess. A family member of mine has passed away a few days ago just when I started classes, and I've probably made a fool with my red nose and eyes when I knew about it. Now, I'm just some in denial dummy who's walking around and staring into space often. I'd like to thank my best friend who's stuck with me all this time and I love her more than I'd ever be able to express. I'm still am an idiot and feeling antisocial, but I'm so glad that she's been around me even if we don't say anything. My deepest apologies if this chapter gets more and more depressing towards the end. I had this chapter about 3/4th done when I learnt of the news.

Other hand, noticed a review earlier, alerting to my attention that Ryoko is indeed a GIRL'S name. Oh dear. And here I thought it was a guy's name! Deepest apologies to all of you, especially those who get annoyed knowing that it's a girl's name! Totchi, I thank you for telling me about my mistake. However, as of this story, I don't think I'm going to change his name since I'm so used to my dear Ryoko being male (and I don't want to cause any confusions if I do change his name)! Haha. So forgive me for continuing with Ryoko. For future stories, I shall use Ryo instead. THANK YOU TOTCHI!

----- BACKGROUND: He's reached his happiest moment of his life: he has an awesome job, a circle of close friends, a good reputation, and most importantly, the girl he loves is now his fiancée. But happiness is short lived and everything he once had was thrown away and there he meets a girl that totally enraptures him, but this girl is just your normal, in the bad section of the city, prostitute.

----- DEDICATION: To my best friend, with whom I could not have endured the past few days and days to come. And to the readers who are waiting for me to update. If it weren't for all of you, I don't think I would have continued this.

----- SPECIAL THANKS: Karone Richardson: I'm glad that you liked my story! As for Touya's disease, I wasn't really going to plan on giving it a name actually. Urm, me and my lack of medical knowledge. I don't want to have a certain disease because I'm not that all familiar with the symptoms and treatment methods. However, I do have sickle cell anemia as an idea floating in the back of my head if I do decide to name the disease that Touya has. If it were to be sickle cell anemia, then surgery would be a bone marrow transplant. The model show has not taken place yet. It will be addressed with further details in this chapter. I hope this answers your questions. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Red-Emerald: Meiling has to be Syaoran's cousin! No fun without the cousin relationship that they have.

Cherry Princess Sakura: Yeah, Syaoran's in for one heck of a ride. Chuckles evilly as I think about all the things I have in store for him. Anyhow, Sakura's going to be a little bit different from the innocent, happy go lucky girl that she's usually portrayed as, though bits of her real self peak out throughout the story.

Cursedmind: I'm glad that you like Sakura being nice with an edge. Hehe. There's more of that in this chapter!

Light in the Darkness: Oops, if you wanted something light that's not going to happen in this chapter. Oh dear, this story is just getting more and more depressing. Sorry about that. Um, but things will take a happy turn in the near future. After all, I do believe in happily ever after stories!

chibiNeko192: Kudos to you for being the first person to notice my mistakes. Sigh, it's so hard to catch my own mistakes when my brain automatically fills in whatever's right for me. Hehe. Thanks for pointing out and the mistake has been changed immediately. Hopefully there's nothing wrong with this chapter! As for age, an approximate outline will be drawn at the bottom of this chapter.

Hououza: Have I mentioned how much I like receiving your reviews? Probably for like the hundredth time by now. Hehe. I'm actually really interested in how everything's proceeding. I mean, I have my own intentions of the direction of the story, but somehow, I just keep thinking of new ideas and the story takes on a whole different spin! Thanks for your advice and your encouragement. I do look forward in your signed copy:)

Wackywang: Hopefully by the time I have posted this online, you haven't started school yet! Haha, unfortunately for me, I have started school. As much as I'd love to dedicate my time writing stories, it's currently almost impossible to do that, especially with me becoming a second year at college and having the pressure of declaring a major. However, and you can hold me by my words, I will never stop writing a story unless it's because of extreme matters. And if that does occur, rest assured that it will be announced beforehand.

The cherry tree: I'm really sorry that I mistakenly wrote Meiling's name in place of Tomoyo's. For that inconvenience, I'm really sorry about it! However, I'm glad that you liked everything else in this story! Hopefully there won't be any stupid mistakes in this chapter!

Dancer5: Haha. I love the idea of a love line as well! And hurrah for sappy love movies and stories!

Black wolf chics: I do hope something will happen between Sakura and Syaoran as well!

Rika: Thanks!

ChryBlsms: I'm overjoyed that you like my fanfiction! I could hug you to death from being so happy! I'm glad that you like Sakura in this because I'm having a lot of fun writing. As for fried chicken with coke, I love it actually! Haha. Though, it really is bad for you, so I have it rarely ever now. Thanks for the luck in choosing my major! I'm really going to need that luck!

Eliana: Oops, if you were waiting for Syaoran to know about Meiling in this chapter, it's actually not going to happen. That will be something for another chapter, probably the next one.

Daz: Oh gosh. How I wish the word of summer! Argh, I so want summer back. It feels like I've been back at school and classes forever when in reality I've only had a week of school!

:) I'm glad you liked the story! Happy reading.

MidnightGriffen: As for Sakura's different portrayal, it's because of her family background that differs greatly from what it was in fourth grade where the real anime took place. For a brief, simple timeline look at the end of this chapter.

Juulie: Do you know how much I'm overjoyed completely when someone adds me to their favorite list? Oh gosh, thanks! I do hope I keep improving as a writer!

AnimeObessionFantasy: Actually, he did get all wet again, but let's say that his heart was considerably lighter :)

Inu-death-demon: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ai-chan: I'm glad you've found my story and I would be more than happy to email you when I've updated my story.

Totchi: OMG, thank you for pointing out that Ryoko is a girl's name. As I mentioned in my author's note, I'm keeping it as the way it is now. For simplicity and to not cause confusion, Ryoko's going to be a guy's name in this story. I really hope you don't mind and get an image of a girl every time you read Ryoko's name!

Fluurie: I try to make my stories as original as possible, but then it's always really hard considering a lot of what we writers write about is things we've read or watched or heard somewhere. As for the gangs stories, I think it may have originated from the highly talented author Little Wolf LOVER and her story "Wild Things." Oh gosh, I simply adore her stories and talent! Thanks for your support though and about the timeline of characters, a brief simple one will be presented on the bottom of this chapter!

Sieg1308: Thanks for reading! Enjoy this story!

Black wolf chic2: Haha, I think you're going to be the happiest one of all since you just noticed I updated chapter seven and now you have chapter eight to read! Happy reading!

To everyone else who's reading this and didn't leave a review, I just want to say thank you for taking out the time to read it! It means more to me than you'll ever know! I get a HUGE kick when I realize that I've had 2070 hits on my story! You guys have made me one happy girl. :)

--iris dreamer

----- CHAPTER EIGHT: Breakdown

A blood curling scream jolted Sakura awake, causing her to bolt upright and coincidently slamming her head into Tomoyo's.

"Where's the fire?" Tomoyo said dazedly.

It took Sakura a while to remember that she was at Tomoyo's house again. She and Meiling had come for another girly sleepover with more romance movies, this time being the Korean film, My Sassy Girl, with a huge portion of silly girl talk over hot men. Tomoyo was on her way being back to her normal self quickly enough despite the fact that she now avoided Li and Hiiragizawa with great skill.

Another scream shocked Sakura out of her thoughts. She leapt up and fell off the couch in a tumbled mess, dragging Tomoyo down at the same time. The two groaned loudly and looked dazedly at the ceiling. However a third scream caused them to jump again and in their frantic process to get up off the floor, Tomoyo slipped on the blanket on the ground and landed on top of Sakura again, her elbow jabbing into her friend's hip sharply. When Sakura hissed sharply followed by a string of muttered curses, Tomoyo grinned apologetically as she helped her friend up. By the time the two had finally managed to stand up without their heads spinning, Meiling had come rushing in, wailing loudly.

"What's wrong?" Sakura mumbled sleepily as she massaged her left hip.

"The fashion show!" Meiling screamed, shaking Sakura's shoulders dramatically. "It's three days from now! With everything that was happening, I totally forgot all about it! What time is it? I have a meeting today with the all the other managers and sponsors about the whole process!"

Tomoyo was the only one calm and awake enough to tell what time it was. It was only then did Meiling let go of her death grip on her best friend, who managed her way to sit down on the sofa to prevent her head from spinning.

"Okay, here's the plan," Meiling directed after the three were safely in the kitchen drinking hot coffee. "I have a meeting in exactly two hours and seventeen minutes, so I'll be gone the whole day."

Meiling pointed her spoon at the fashion designer. "Tomoyo, I'll call you back immediately when I know what order they want the clothes to be presented. Then you figure out what clothes Sakura should wear. Fix and make everything you want to present absolutely _perfect_."

The spoon moved to the model. "And you, Sakura, get yourself into best shape. If I say no cookies, that _means_ no cookies. Practice the catwalk and you better manage how to walk elegantly on those high heels."

"I can hop, dance, and run in high heels, Meiling," Sakura reminded her.

"I don't care what you can do in high heels!" Meiling said exasperated, throwing her hands up to the air. "I really don't care what you do as long as you're better than all the other models out there."

Tomoyo smiled and patted her Chinese friend on the back. "Hey, everything's going to be great," She told her. "Now why don't you go take and shower and freshen up? I know the best outfit that you can wear today."

They two of them finally managed to steer a nervous Meiling into the bathroom. Sakura let out a sigh of relief when she heard the sound of the water running in the shower.

"Hoe," She mumbled as she sprawled herself on the sofa.

"Everything's so overwhelming," Tomoyo echoed her friend's thoughts. "I can't believe we forgot that the fashion show's coming up."

Sakura just mutely nodded her head.

"Let's go choose what Meiling should wear," Tomoyo suggested smiling. "I have this dress that would be so kawaii on her!"

Meiling scowled at the choices she had. Dresses weren't exactly her thing and here she was, forced to choose between a red and a gray one. But the fact that the dresses were absolutely gorgeous was something she couldn't deny. Saying that she wanted to wear something of her own would deeply hurt Tomoyo, and the last thing that Tomoyo needed was another hit to her confidence.

"Think of it as a tactic to promote Tomoyo's clothing," A voice said with an amused hint to it. Meiling turned to find that her best friend had sneaked into the guest room with her.

"I don't see why you actually like wearing dresses," Meiling said sighing. "I feel so exposed!"

"You're talking to an ex-erotic dancer here," Sakura reminded her with a teasing grin. "Now I personally think the gray one. Normally I would say the red one, but I would assume that this meeting is a formal one. It's classy, but still has the serious edge to it."

"And now you're an expert too?" Meiling said wryly as she picked the gray dress from the bed.

"More than you are," Sakura offered as she turned around to let her friend have the privacy to change. When Meiling told her that she was done, Sakura turned around with a pleased grin on her face. "Go look in the mirror and tell me that I'm wrong,"

She couldn't help but smile when she saw her reflection. The gray dress was held up by two thin straps. The neckline was high and in a straight line, decorated small shiny slivery translucent beads. The rest of the dress flowed straight past her knees and stopped at mid-calf with the right side longer than the left.

"Now go out there and kick some butt," Sakura said giving her a small warm smile.

Meiling immediately recognized that look and her face softened. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Hey, everything's going to be okay. And if things really don't go as we wish, I'll bail out with you."

-----

Eriol was hiding behind the trashcan again.

It had become his daily routine almost to leave the apartment, cross the park, hide behind the trashcan, and wait for Syaoran to exit Takashi's apartment. The two had become close friends and even though Syaoran wasn't friends with him anymore, it mended his guilty conscience to see his ex-best friend making new ones.

"Oniichan," a boyish voice called followed by a tug on Eriol's shirt made Eriol turn to see a small boy standing next to him.

"Yes?" Eriol asked, trying to sound as dignified as possible as one could be when caught squatting behind a trashcan.

The little boy cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows knotted into a confused frown. "Why are you hiding behind the trashcan?"

"Well, I," Eriol racked his brain to think of an idea.

"Oh! Hiiragizawa-san, there you are!" A female voice interjected. Eriol looked up into a pair of amused green eyes. "I've been searching for you for ages. I suppose you won this round."

"Kinomoto," Eriol choked out.

"Won what?" The little boy asked, now turning to the newcomer.

Sakura smiled at the boy and squatted down to his height. "Hide and seek of course!" She ruffled his black hair.

"That's my favorite game. Can we play?" He asked excitedly. "My friends tell me that I'm the best hider ever!"

"I bet you are," Sakura agreed, "probably better than Hiiragizawa oniichan here."

"I wouldn't hide behind a trashcan. It's too easy," He boasted. "I know really good hiding places!"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, hiding behind the trashcan isn't really the best hiding place huh?" The little boy shook his head in a furious no.

Eriol tried to manage a grin at the little boy who had immediately joined Sakura's side of the game "let's tease Eriol".

"Where's your mommy, sweetie?"

"She's buying breakfast for me!" He declared proudly. "I'm going to have an egg sandwich with orange juice!"

"Sounds really yummy," Sakura said. "Shouldn't you be a big boy and go help your mommy?"

"Mama says I'm her best helper!" He said in agreement.

"I bet you are," She agreed with a soft smile. "Look, I think she's waiting for you," Sakura said, pointing at a motherly figure smiling towards their direction. "I'm Sakura. We can play next time okay?"

"I'm Ichiro. Pinky promise?" He asked, giving her an adorable look. Sakura smiled.

"Of course!" She linked pinkies with him and chanted the little rhyme with him. "Until next time okay Ichiro?"

"Okay! Ja, Sakura oneesan!" He gave her a bright grin and a quick hug before dashing off towards his mother. The mother looked up and gave Sakura a nod before leaving.

"That was adorable," Eriol said, smiling. "You have a way with kids."

Instead of making her embarrassed as he was aiming for, Sakura had a wicked grin on her face and her arms were crossed smugly.

"So tell me, Hiiragizawa-san, why are you hiding behind the trashcan?"

"You'll never," He started but quickly paused. Reaching up, he yanked hard on Sakura's hand. She yelped in surprise before falling on her butt in a surprised fashion. "Shh," Eriol muttered as he peered behind the trashcan.

"What are you," her voice faded when she saw Syaoran exit from a building across the street from the park. When Syaoran turned the corner and was out of sight, Eriol sighed and stood up to face Sakura's sly grin.

"So stalker, give me a good reason why I shouldn't report you to the police," She asked, clearly amused at how the situation was going.

"And I wonder where that nice demeanor just went," Eriol muttered.

Sakura shrugged. "I have a soft spot for kids."

"You're really much more attractive with the smiley nice personality," Eriol told her, as he tried to shift the control of the conversation towards himself as subtly as possible.

"Nice try," Sakura said. "So why are you stalking Li?"

"What's it to you what happens to Syaoran anyways?" He shot back.

"Nothing," She said coolly. "But I know someone who will be horrified if I told that someone that you might just be gay."

It was Eriol who looked at her horrified. "But I'm not!"

"Denial is one of the first steps," Sakura quipped.

He sighed. "The situation probably would be better if I were gay,"

"Than falling for you best friend's ex-fiancée," she filled in for him.

"Don't tell Tomoyo!" He warned.

"I'm not a matchmaker and I don't intend on starting," Sakura replied, waving her hand at the thought. "So if you're not gay, what's with this stalker appearance?"

Eriol sighed. "I suppose you heard about our fight?"

"Loud enough for the whole world to hear,"

"Well, I didn't really mean most of what I said. Syaoran's one of the best guys out there and I suppose I'm the one at fault for falling in love with the same girl as him."

"I've always heard that Li is the quiet one."

"He is," Eriol answered. "He's always been a bit shyer around people. But I don't blame him considering the kind of family background he has."

"I think you're the quieter one," Sakura said softly, not even looking at him. "Li knows he's quiet and he has that cold demeanor around him. You, however, are much more outgoing and talkative on the outside. But when it comes to really saying what you mean, you often sugar coat it with something else."

Eriol stayed quiet.

He kicked the dirt with his shoe, making a small dust cloud form around their feet as they walked through the park.

"I have to go back to work," Sakura said after they reached the park's exit. "I was just out buying some material Tomoyo needs for the fashion show." She paused and studied the man next to her. "She expects you to come."

Eriol ran his hand through his azure hair. "I know that," he replied softly.

She shrugged. "It's none of my business." Sakura walked a few steps. "Oh, and Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol turned.

"If you're going to see how Li is, you should just go up and talk to him."

"I didn't think you cared," He replied with a sly grin, more feeling like his usual self.

"I don't," Sakura answered calmly. "But frankly, this whole messed up relationship between the three of you is driving me insane."

"Forgive us for being so troublesome,"

Sakura snorted inelegantly. "If you see Li, perhaps when hiding behind the trashcan, tell him that he owes me money."

"Money?"

"For being a shrink for hire against my will," She snapped. "And if you don't vanish before my eyes in a flash, I'm going to charge you money too, starting price of 300 dollars." Sakura glared.

"I was thinking of a discount," Eriol said, grinning.

"Don't be silly," Sakura said waspishly.

She was about to enter the taxi she had hailed down when Eriol called out. Sakura paused, halfway in the taxi with a crossed expression.

"Tell Tomoyo that I'm sorry,"

Her eyes darkened. "You really are an idiot. You have a mouth. Tell her that herself for heaven's sake," she growled and slammed the taxi door behind her.

Eriol chuckled as he watched the taxi speed away.

"She's quite adorable when she tries to hide her blushes."

-----

Meiling glanced at her watch surreptitiously. The second hand had shifted thirty three small spaces since the last time she checked. One minute still had twenty seven seconds to go. Until the hour hand made its way back in a complete circle, it still needed forty one minutes and twenty seven seconds. How much longer it was until the meeting was over was out of comprehension. According to the snail pace they were treading through, Meiling figured that she wouldn't be surprised if she had to sit here for another five hundred decades.

_One hundred bottles of beer on the wall. One hundred bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety nine bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, ninety eight bottles of beer. Ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety eight bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, ninety seven bottles of beer on the wall._

She figured that perhaps by the time she reached zero, she could get into the negatives. But then again, there was always the never ending song and counting sheep. Oh wait, counting sheep is for insomniac people. Meiling grinned wryly. She would have no problems falling asleep right now. Actually, now that she thought of it, it was starting to sound extremely appealing.

_Seven eight bottles of beer—_

Someone walked in, and immediately stopped her in mid-song. Familiar spiked black hair caught her immediate attention. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw Ryoko, in his uniform, entered in the front door and bent down to talk to the main spokesperson. No matter how many times she saw him, he could always manage to make her heart flutter and blush like a schoolgirl once again.

The lady paused, listened shortly before nodding her head. "Rae, the police officer would like to have a word with you in the hallway. Please hurry with it."

Meiling blinked in surprise, trying to catch Ryoko's eyes, but he never met them. Getting up from her seat, she quickly followed him outside and closed the door behind them. It wasn't when they were a distance away from the meeting room that Meiling spoke up.

"Ryoko! I'm surprised. What did you come here for?" She asked, smiling.

Instead of the usual cheerful smile that was never lost from his face, a serious stern frown was in its place. "Why didn't you tell me that you worked at a phone sex line?" He asked in a furious whisper.

"You did a background check of me," Meiling said quietly.

"For the fashion show," He answered, running a hand through his hair. Ryoko turned and glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Meiling shot him an angry look. "Let's see, um, because you're a cop?" She retorted.

"I trusted you," He accused.

"Look, I'm sorry," Meiling said defensively. "I'm sorry you had to know me. I'm sorry that you had to know about the truth. I'm sorry about every goddamn thing." She said, trying not to shout.

She took a deep breath, and when she spoke again, her voice was almost inaudible. "And I'm sorry that I fell in love with you." Meiling looked at her feet.

"You know that's not going to change anything," Ryoko finally said, his eyes averting hers as well.

"I know," She said quietly. "You're here to report back on my background right? I'm assuming that I'm disqualified from the fashion show? I know that people like me aren't welcomed anywhere." Her voice cracked bitterly.

"Look, here's the thing. If you get someone of importance, like one of the sponsors or a head director of this fashion show, to sign a warrant, then you can still be qualified for the show." He explained. "Just hand this form to whoever you think would help you and give it back to me."

Meiling took it, looked at the forms wearily. "I'm assuming everyone already knows of my background?"

The police officer nodded. "I just notified them. They're probably talking about it right now,"

"There's no fucking way anyone would want to vouch for a phone sex operator," She said crossly.

"Then why did you become one?"

"That's none of your business!" Meiling shot back angrily, looking at him as if he had slapped her hard in the face.

"It is!" Ryoko insisted. "I don't care if you're a phone sex operator. What I cared about was that you didn't tell me about it."

Meiling laughed harshly. "Did you get that out from some corny romance movie or something? Because that's the craziest bullshit that I've heard in my whole life. If you didn't care, you wouldn't have that look on your face. I know what you're thinking, thoughts like 'Oh god, how many people did she actually have phone sex with?' Or 'she's probably done with who knows how many guys.' I know all about it."

"Shut up!" This was the first time she had ever seen Ryoko truly angered. His voice was cold and demanding. The piercing, shuddering brown eyes were painted an icy black.

"What?" Meiling snapped back, even though she knew she was pushing his limit here, she had gone too far to return. "It's nasty hearing those thoughts out loud, doesn't it? Being the recipient?"

A pair of strong hands grabbed her upper arms and slammed her into the wall. Meiling tried not to wince at the pain as she tried to stare back into his eyes. Eyes that she had grown to fall in love with; eyes that lit up whenever he laughed; eyes that were now the total opposite of what she had known.

It showed the destruction she caused to those around her.

"Just leave," Ryoko gritted out, tearing his gaze away from hers. "I never want to see you again." His firm grip loosened and fell by his sides in an almost helpless way.

Meiling had to bit back the shiver that coursed through her body. She stumbled a few paces away from him. Ryoko didn't even move from his position from the wall and never turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, tossing those two words that absolutely would not make up for what she had done, yet contained every bit of deepest regret. She quickly turned and dashed for the nearest escape.

She had promised she would never cry again.

She promised herself.

Meiling bit on her lip to keep the tears from escaping.

But what was the point? When she had broken all the promises she had made to those around her, to her family, to Ryoko, to Tomoyo, and most of all to Sakura. If she couldn't keep the promises of those she cared most, then what was the point of keeping promises to herself, when she was clearly so much unworthy?

There was no point.

And one by one, tears started to roll, and once it began, it seemed there would never be an end. She slid down to the floor of the cold bathroom tiles and bawled out loud for everything that was and everything that could have been.

-----

When the second brokenhearted soul stumbled back to Tomoyo's apartment that day, Sakura felt her own heart break again when she saw the total mess her best friend was in. Her arms immediately went around Meiling's as she whispered soothing sounds as Meiling completely cried her heart out.

It had been more than five years since she last saw Meiling cry.

When Meiling had called back, hiccupping as she tried to control her tears, Sakura was not the least bit surprised. She had gotten used to the disgusted looks and fierce rejection. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was shocked. She had known that Sakura was once an erotic dancer, but she had no idea of Meiling's previous profession. But once she had gotten over that, Tomoyo was angry at the treatment Meiling had been given and quickly defended for her. In that, Sakura was grateful upon Meiling's behalf. Tomoyo's way of deepest understanding was something she greatly admired.

However, she knew that while Tomoyo stood up for Meiling, Sakura knew that flash of betrayal and dreams being shattered when she learnt that they were disqualified from the fashion show. This was her ultimate dream, and now it had slipped out of her grasp, just a few days before it became reality.

Once Meiling had calmed down and managed to fall asleep on Tomoyo's lap, Sakura stood up. Tomoyo looked up from where she was brushing Meiling's stray hairs from her face.

"Good luck," Tomoyo told her, with an understanding smile.

She would never figure out how Tomoyo knew everything, but she wasn't going to question that. Instead, Sakura gave her a slight nod and walked out of the door. Hailing a taxi and directing it to a nice restaurant near Tomoyo's house, Sakura took a deep breath before heading inside.

"Thank you for coming," She said politely as she took the seat across from him.

He smiled. "You look nice," he told her in response. Sakura looked down at her simple black dress pants and wine red blouse that she had borrowed from Tomoyo. "You said there was something you had to talk to me about?"

"You said I could come to you whenever I had a problem," Sakura started. Her voice sounded as if she was accusing him for being the one who offered.

"I do recall saying that," He replied smiling in the same nice manner.

Sakura let her breath out loudly. "Then this would be no surprise to you then." She took some papers out of her purse and slid them over the table.

He made no motion to take the papers. "Just when are you going to tell me the truth, Sakura Kinomoto? I said I would help you, but I want to know what I'm helping here. I was informed today that Meiling Rae, the Meiling Rae that I knew was your best friend since you were little kids, was in fact a phone sex operator and that her team was being disqualified. I want to know what happened before I can even consider signing the documents you have placed before me."

Sakura sighed. "Meiling has reasons with which I cannot answer, because that is something that belongs to herself."

"I was referring to you." He replied. "I looked at your past history as well. You took on a whole load full of jobs even in high school that you almost weren't able to graduate. And your jobs after high school were not much better. What happened to your dream of going to college and becoming an elementary teacher?"

"It's none of your business Tsukishiro-san," Sakura answered calmly. "Situations change and you learn to adapt."

"Then learn to adapt to the situation right now. Situations are changing now, you no longer have to go back to your previous life if you so choose to now."

"Are you threatening me with that?" She replied coolly. When she looked up into Yukito's eyes and saw that they held not the slightest bit of pity or judgment, Sakura felt her walls crumbling again. In her mind, she could only think of Touya's wishes of her making new friends, starting with the man in front of her.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled, picking at her napkin.

Yukito smiled. "It's not your fault, so don't worry about it. So how's Touya?"

"He's good. I gave him the letters. He was really happy about receiving them," She answered honestly.

"And?" Yukito asked.

"And what," Sakura said.

"You know what I mean," He replied.

Sakura looked away from him. Sighed. "Touya didn't forget you, if that was what you're wondering about," She finally said quietly. "He never forgets those that are precious to him. In that, I should thank you for being Touya's best friend. It's been such a long time since I've seen him so overjoyed."

"What's wrong with Touya?" Yukito asked gently.

Sakura forced a laugh. "What are you talking about? Touya's fine."

Yukito frowned for the first time that night. "Sakura, I hope you won't mind me calling you that, but it's a fact that your parents died many years ago."

Sakura stiffened. "I do know that," she answered coldly. "If I remember, my okaasan died when I was three. My otouson died when I was fifteen. But I'm sure you already know. After all, it did reach the newspaper."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Touya,"

She flinched. "Stop saying those words. I don't want to hear them."

"I left to work in England and when I had come back, I learnt of your otousan's death and by then, you and Touya had moved and I had no way of knowing where you had moved to." Yukito continued without heeding her. "It must be horrible for the both of yourselves to live on the incomes you make."

"We do fine," She replied tersely.

"Sakura,"

"Don't call me that!"

Yukito paused and reached over. Sakura visibly flinched again even though it was obvious that she had tried to stop herself. Instead of holding her hand or offering her comfort, Yukito reached for the papers.

"I wasn't going to sign the papers until you had talked to me honestly," Yukito said casually as he read over the documents. "However, since you don't want to, I'm not going to force you." He looked up and smiled. "I want to earn back your trust again Sakura-chan."

With that, he smiled again and signed his name on the dotted line. He returned it to her, still having the same smile that would never fade from his face. Sakura felt her defenses falling apart slowly. Part of her wanted to go back when she was small, to when she was an innocent girl where she had the silliest crush on her older brother's best friend.

The other part of her knew better.

"Arigato, Tsukishiro-san," Sakura answered formally. "This means a lot to me and everyone else. On their behalf as well as mine, I thank you." She bowed slightly.

"I told you I would help you," Yukito replied, his eyes sincere. "Good luck on the fashion show."

-----

They needed more than good luck. What they needed was a real miracle, where things could be what they wished for, and end happily ever after. They wished for a place where they could be recognized for their talents and not what their past actions. They yearned to be truly free of the stigmas that they carried on their backs with invisible signs that everyone could see.

But that wasn't going to happen. It wasn't that miracles didn't exist. In fact, miracles _did_ exist. It happened everywhere and all the time.

It just doesn't happen when you want them to.

-----

Alright. That's the end of this chapter, and it's much longer than I intended it to be, since it came out to be a total of 20 pages single spaced in Word. So let's see. I promised a short brief timeline of ages and important events, presented from Sakura's point of view since it's mainly from her perspective.

Age 3: Nadeshiko passes away.

Age 5: Meets Meiling and her mom.

Age 17: Fujitaka passes away.

Age 18: Graduated from high school. Yukito goes to England to work.

Age 19: Touya, age 26, diagnosed with illness and is in and out of the hospital for next few years.

Age 22: Touya's illness worsens and stays permanently in the hospital.

Sakura's current age is 22. Touya is 30. Meiling is also 22. Syaoran and Eriol are both 25. Tomoyo is 23, and is a fourth year in college, studying to be a fashion designer.

Hopefully I have that timeline right. I had it scribbled on my notebook, and hopefully that actually makes sense! Haha.

So about my current life right now, it's getting slowly back on track and I can't say thank you enough to the people around me who have pulled me through. And to the readers of this story, who have patiently waited for my return. In that, I can't say how much that means to me. It'll take time adjusting to having someone you've used to be around you all the time to suddenly be not there, but I suppose being away from home at college helps though.

Anyhow, please review so I can know what I need to improve on! Thanks:)

--iris dreamer


	9. Corners

---- She Will Be Loved

----- Written by Iris Dreamer

------DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.

----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to thank everyone who offered their condolences upon knowing about the death of someone close to me. It really warmed my heart and made me cry with happiness; it really is miraculous how people you've never known can touch you so deeply. I've been rereading Mitch Albom's _the five people you meet in heaven_ often, and I love this line:

"'Strangers,' said the Blue Man, 'are just family you have yet to know.'"

All of you lovely strangers are becoming part of my family whether you like it or not! ) Thank you for being there, like any other friend/family would have.

--iris dreamer

----- BACKGROUND: He's reached his happiest moment of his life: he has an awesome job, a circle of close friends, a good reputation, and most importantly, the girl he loves is now his fiancée. But happiness is short lived and everything he once had was thrown away and there he meets a girl that totally enraptures him, but this girl is just your normal, in the bad section of the city, prostitute.

----- DEDICATION: To the strangers that have been, are, and will be, in my life.

----- SPECIAL THANKS: chibiNeko192: I'm so glad that you like this story, especially the realistic personalities! You have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you, really, for all those compliments!

Hououza: You have a special way of wording things, that's oddly comforting. For everything that you've said, thank you, even though you deserve more than thanks. Your comments on the story have helped me develop better and deeper personalities for the characters. Even though it sounds repetitive, thanks.

Cherry Princess Sakura: I don't want to be spoiling the innocent minds of young children, but simply put, Meiling's job isn't a legal one and something inappropriate. Ryoko, being a police officer, was offended that she lied to him. Because of Meiling's job, her team was disqualified for the fashion show unless a person of authority can vouch for their behavior. That was how Yukito helped. I hope this cleared everything up. If not, ask again and I'll try my best. Thank you for the condolences. It means a whole lot.

Majia: I hope you got all the way to the eighth chapter, seeing how you left reviews for chapter one and three. However, I'm really glad you like it that much!

Dancer5: Thank you.

AnimeObessionFantasy: You don't know how much your words "miracles do happen, you just have to look around and eventually you'll find one," meant to me when I read them. Thank you for giving me permission to use that line in this story. I had meant to use it in this chapter, but this chapter turned out to be longer than I expected. However, no worries, it will come though! Thanks.

Light in the Darkness: Thank you for your encouraging words. They truly helped a lot and made me my heavy heart feel much lighter. )

Avelyn Lauren: Girl, where have you been? I've missed you so much! I'm so very glad that you're back, and I'm simply overjoyed that you're reading my stories! So let's see. I have lots to say in response to all your reviews! As for the alternative ending to A Sort of a Fairytale, I'm really sorry to say that I couldn't find it over summer when I was back home, so now it all depends when I get off my lazy butt to actually find time to write a new ending. Hopefully something will spark. However, I'm glad that you like the characters in my new story. As for Inuyasha fic, I'm a diehard Kagome and Inuyasha fan. Though the first chapter is pretty much done, I don't know when I'll post it since I don't want it to be forever until I update. I'm thinking of maybe after this story, since this story, sadly, is coming towards an end. Now, last tangent: teacher's aid was a summer job that I did for two months. Now that I'm back at UVA, I'm back to volunteering at the elementary schools that I've done all last year. To conclude, thanks for the condolences (I'm much better), and thanks for all the reviews. It was really great hearing from you again. )

ChryBlsms: Thanks. Really, I mean it. Rainbows coming after the rain, that's something I'll have to remember. I'm much better now, and I'll definitely remember to smile when I pass by a rainbow.

Broadway Belle: Thanks!

Bayb-Munki: Sorry about taking forever to update. Happy reading.

The baby tree: Yes, Oniichan means older brother. Sorry for not having a translation at the bottom of the chapter. I hope you like this chapter!

Ai-chan: Thanks for your review. I'll remember to email you once it's done.

Rika: What you said really helped me stand straight and smile. Thank you for reminding me what's important.

Flurrie: You're welcome for the timeline! Haha, it actually took me a while to think everything out. Happy reading!

Midnight Griffin: Okay, I hope I'm not tainting an innocent mind here. A phone sex operator, simply put in plain words with no sugar coating, is providing sex over a phone call. It's not actually engaging in sex, but um, providing the caller with someone to talk to and imagine about I suppose. And no, I've never called one, nor do I have the intention to. I hope that wasn't too blunt and I didn't corrupt you. Sorry if I did.

Daz: Thank you for being there.

Eugiebear: Haha, I definitely know how it feels when there's not another chapter for you to read! I'm sorry about the late update, but hopefully you'll have fun reading this!

) Will do. Shall keep smiling.

S+S fan: Thanks. Happy reading!

Tearsofthefallen: I hope you enjoy the chapter.

xKawaiiIndox: Thanks!

TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, a **huge THANK YOU** because it means more than I can ever express. Even if you don't leave a review, just knowing that you read this story encourages me to continue reading because I know someone out there who appreciates it. Thank you.

--Iris Dreamer.

----- CHAPTER NINE: Corners

Tomoyo let out an exhausted sigh as she collapsed herself onto the sofa. The apartment was finally empty, and the silence was soothing as it was welcome. Her eyes wandered to the trinket that she was fiddling with her hands absently. Turning the smooth object carefully in her hands, Tomoyo allowed her mind to wander to events that happened earlier.

The fashion show had ended up being a total mess. It was impossible to win when they were handicapped to begin with. But just to have her work displayed in front of everyone was enough to make Tomoyo burst with pride and happiness. The first step towards her dream had happened and Tomoyo didn't care if it came with a medal or not. All she knew was that she was so much closer to her dream as a fashion designer now.

In truth, Tomoyo was amazed when Sakura came back to her apartment that night, telling her that she had gotten permission for them to enter the fashion show. She had known that when Sakura left, she would get a signature, but it still it impressed her. She knew that sacrifice had been made that night, in order to have the signature, but Tomoyo didn't press for answers. When she saw that the brightened look of renewed hope on Meiling's face and Sakura's soft smile in response, she knew that she had to uphold her role as a friend as well.

It had been hard, calling Eriol and Syaoran. It was Eriol who answered, and his voice of pleasant surprise made her heart flutter again. She told him of the fashion show and how she would like for the both of them to come. He promised without a pause. Just hearing his voice somehow had made the world upright again.

She had forgotten how much she missed hearing his voice.

She didn't see Syaoran until after the fashion show, and that was probably due to both of them avoiding each other. He congratulated her good performance in a stiff manner and said no more. However, him acknowledging her and coming to see her fashion show meant more to her than he'd ever know, and she thanked him profusely.

Eriol was a different case entirely. She felt her heart thump widely when he greeted her with a bright grin after the fashion show and congratulated her enthusiastically. She had blushed, laughed, and blushed again. Sakura had grinned slyly when she noticed, but didn't say anything else other than that she was going to get another chocolate chip cookie now that the fashion show was over.

Tomoyo was touched that Sakura and Meiling had called Syaoran and Eriol to tell them to pass on the note that there was to be a small celebration for Tomoyo after the fashion show. Chiharu and Yamazaki had showed up, as well as Naoko. She was more than delighted to see her friends again. Since the day she had been avoiding Syaoran and Eriol, she had stopped dropping by their office, such that she never got the chance to talk to Chiharu and Naoko.

Meiling was back to her bouncy, enthusiastic self, but whenever she saw Chiharu and Yamazaki together, a sad, longing look would flee across her features. Tomoyo knew what it felt to be heartbroken, and she stole a glance at Syaoran and then at Eriol. When Meiling heard that sigh, she grinned and reminded her that if she wasn't going to take Eriol, she would. That brought out a laugh from Tomoyo.

Sakura seemed almost as ease in the situation, eating chocolate chip cookies while she talked to Naoko about their favorite books. It seemed unlike her to be so talkative around people, but Tomoyo wasn't complaining. She was glad to find one of her best friends getting to know her other friends. And when she actually struck up a conversation with Syaoran, who was trying his best to avoid everyone, Tomoyo was actually surprised. The conversation hardly could be labeled as one as the two spun off with witty retorts, but it was unexpected nonetheless.

However, Tomoyo couldn't have been more stunned when the party was over, Sakura had suggested that Syaoran take her home. Syaoran shrugged indifferently, but Tomoyo knew that he was just as surprised. "We need to settle on how much money he owes me," was what Sakura had said shortly, shooting a glare at the tall brown haired individual. When Tomoyo asked about Meiling, the Chinese girl told her that she was thinking for a late night training to get her mind off of things and that Naoko had been more than happy to drop her off there.

Perhaps she had been avoiding being alone with Eriol, Tomoyo thought wryly as the event has passed. He had made her laugh more than once that evening and had reminded her of how much she really had missed him. Somehow, he had captured her attention the whole evening despite her being the spotlight of the party. She didn't know what to think when she felt that familiar flutter of butterflies in her stomach when Eriol grinned at her.

It had taken them a while to cleanup everything, but it was oddly nice to have Eriol all to herself. He talked about random things, and it wasn't hard to notice that Eriol had carefully avoided the topic of work and Syaoran altogether. She had heard from Sakura that Syaoran was staying at Yamazaki's, and that the two were still on not talking terms. However, she didn't ask, and instead talked about her growing friendship with Sakura and Meiling.

"You know, I've missed having you around Tomoyo." His words echoed in her thoughts smoothly, sounding like hot caramel melting over vanilla ice cream.

Tomoyo blushed again as she thought of the words and his soft smile on face. She turned her mind back towards the present as her eyes settled on the trinket in her hands once more.

It was an elegant abstract figure of a cat made out of sleek slivery metal. Its curves were smooth, and the high arch of the cat expressed style and grace. Eriol had grinned when he gave it to her, saying that it reminded him of her.

That would have been like the millionth time she had blushed that night.

But truly, it was a gorgeous piece of art and it was something Tomoyo knew that she would keep by her side forever.

Running a hand down the cool metal, Tomoyo smiled.

"I think I'm falling in love with you all over again," she whispered softly into the dark night.

-----

"Why the hell do I have to drive you home?" Syaoran muttered angrily as he drove down the poorly lit street.

Sakura shot him a dirty look. "Because you know where it is," she snapped. "Besides, it's about time you let Tomoyo go and forgave the both of them."

Syaoran glared. "I hate people who interfere with other people's business," he told her. "Especially matchmakers,"

"Especially matchmakers," Sakura mimicked his voice, pitching it higher than normal. "Will you please grow up?"

"Watch who's talking, miss schoolgirl," he retorted. "I don't see why you could have hitched a ride with Yanagisawa,"

"Because Meiling's going to the gym and Yanagisawa doesn't know where I live, and for some odd reason, you do," she replied scathingly. "So stop whining like a little boy,"

"You always manage to see my bright side don't you?" Syaoran asked, as he drove towards her house with ease.

"And you're the brightest crayon in the box," Sakura answered sarcastically. "Really Li, when are you going to stop acting like a brat and grow up? Isn't there that stupid cliché that says,"

"What? Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all?" Syaoran filled in bitterly.

"No, I was thinking along the lines of 'if you love her, you'll let her go,' and some other corny lines about her happiness is your happiness, and on it on it goes until my land is your land." Sakura grinned lopsidedly at lame joke she had injected in the end.

That brought a half grin out of Syaoran. "You have an odd way of making one feel better," he said, smirking at her.

Sakura laughed, to her own surprise. "Tell me about it," she said. "So how's life?"

"Like crap," Syaoran said. "Not that Takashi's bad company or anything,"

"You hardly know what crap means," Sakura informed him. "I can imagine worse things than living with Takashi, while losing a best friend and a fiancé,"

"You forgot my mother threatening to disown me," he added offhandedly.

"My apologies," she replied, her tone hardly remorseful. Then she paused. "Though that doesn't surprise me,"

"What? You've been threatened to be disowned before?" It had meant to be a bitter comment, but it hardly seemed to affect Sakura the least.

"No, my best friend was. Or rather her mother was a long time ago," she replied cryptically.

"Who are you talking about? Rae?" Syaoran questioned.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "I've never doubted your stupidity, Li," she said calmly, "but I never knew that you were that hopeless. Take a hike down the memory lane, and I'm sure puzzle pieces will start to fit all together."

Before Syaoran could open his mouth to ask what she had meant, Sakura had already changed the subject. "Hey, do you want to go bowling?"

"Bowling? You want to go bowling?" Syaoran repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, why not?"

"You're asking me to go bowling with you at midnight,"

"Li-san, stop being stupid and repeating everything that you just heard," she said exasperatedly. "It's getting annoying. So do you want to go bowling or not?"

"Wouldn't that be my decision to begin with? If I recall correctly, I'm the one driving here,"

"Li, would you like to remind you of how much money you owe me?" Sakura had her arms crossed and her eyebrow was raised elegantly as she dared him to reply.

"I swear," Syaoran said, as he made a left turn away from where Sakura's apartment was, "you're one demanding wrench,"

"And I was just about to mention how you're a pompous bastard," she replied in a sweet voice. "Now let's see who's better at bowling, me or you."

It was Syaoran's turn to raise his eyebrow. "There's no way a girl like you could ever beat me in bowling."

Truth being, Sakura proved to be horrible in bowling. Her balls would roll down the center and just as it neared the pins, the ball would take a sharp right turn and roll into the gutter. The first time when it happened, Syaoran burst into laughter and Sakura had inelegantly hit him on the head.

It happened a second, a third, and a fourth time. When the sixth inning came, and Sakura was still up for zero points, Syaoran was more than dully impressed.

"Kinomoto," Syaoran said, amazed as he looked at the scoreboard. "I have to say that you have a special talent that I've never seen before."

"Shut up," she replied heatedly and punched him hard in the shoulder for the comment.

"That hurt," he mocked, and it had.

"Stop being such a prissy," Sakura retorted, as she passed him to get her ball.

"I'll treat you to dinner if you hit a pin," he called out.

"And what if I get a strike?" she challenged, holding the heavy bowling ball in her hands carefully.

"What would you want?" Syaoran asked.

She grinned evilly. "Let me think for a while," she replied as she studied the pins in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she threw the ball out.

The ball rolled down the middle. That in itself was nothing surprising. What mattered were the last few inches where the ball would meet the pins. Slowly but surely, it had started to lean towards the right once again.

But to Syaoran's astonishment and Sakura's ultimate delight, it hit. It wasn't a strike, but it wasn't far from one. Three pins had remained, huddled in the farthest left corner.

Sakura turned around, smugly. "So you were saying something about a dinner, Mr. Hot Shot?"

Instead of a crossed expression she had been expecting, Syaoran was grinning good naturedly. "How about a midnight snack?" he suggested.

Sakura's grin matched his. "Sounds like a good idea. Bowling is a stupid game anyhow," she agreed. "And these shoes, they couldn't have made them dorkier,"

Syaoran bopped her lightly on the head. "Baka," he said. "You're the one who wanted to play bowling."

Ignoring the comment, Sakura skipped happily towards the counter where she returned the bowling shoes in exchange a pair of black boots. He never really noticed until now, but she was really gorgeous. Okay, so he had noticed that when they first met in Goddesses, but today, even though she was just dressed in black pants, a white top and a denim jacket, she seemed to look even prettier. What was different, he couldn't exactly pinpoint.

"Hey slowpoke," Sakura called. "Can we go have pizza?"

Syaoran tried to put a cool look on his face and cover what he was thinking with his usual harsh retort. "I thought models don't eat oily foods, especially in the middle of the night."

"Shut up," she responded. "The stupid modeling thing is over, and I doubt I'll ever return to modeling again. Besides, you have a problem with pizza?"

"If only I get to choose the toppings," he responded.

"Well, you're paying anyways," she agreed.

When the two of them had finished a large mushroom and pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, it was already nearing three am in the morning. As Syaoran drove away from her apartment after making sure she arrived safely as noted by the light that turned on, he couldn't think of a time where he had that much fun in a long while.

No matter how hard he tried, the image of Sakura's rare but soft smiles that had slipped out every once in a while could not be erased. Her sweet laughter that he managed to hear three times the whole time that they were out, echoed in his ears.

Oddly enough, he didn't find it the least bit annoying.

-----

She was avoiding her. When she had heard Sakura come in, she had pretended to be asleep even though Sakura had called out her name questionably to see if she was awake. Meiling didn't know what was wrong with her. And this morning, Meiling made herself stay in bed until she heard Sakura leave the apartment. Even the aroma of Sakura making breakfast or her strong urge to go to the bathroom had made her get up from her stubborn position on the bed.

When she finally stumbled into the kitchen to find a neat stack of French toast on the table, Meiling sighed to herself.

"You know, you're a hard one to lure out."

Meiling jerked her head up suddenly at the voice and choked on the mouthful of French toast. Sakura grinned from her hidden position in the poorly lit corner of the small kitchen. She went over to the sink and filled a glass of water that she placed in front of her best friend.

Meiling managed to shoot her friend a glare before pouring the water gratefully down her throat.

"That was an evil trick," Meiling said, trying to continue being angry.

"You were avoiding me," she said casually. "When cooking breakfast didn't wake you up, then I figured pretending to leave would suffice."

Meiling pouted. "Was it that obvious?"

Her best friend laughed. "Let's just say I've seen better acting," she replied as she slid into the seat across her friend. "So Meiling," Sakura reached over and poked her finger at her friend's forehead, "what's wrong?"

She sighed. "I don't know why I was avoiding you really," Meiling muttered, toying at her food.

Sakura reached over and stopped her friend from mutilating her toast. "I'm sorry for not being here to talk with you, especially what's been happening with me. I suppose I acted selfishly when I told Li-san to drive me home last night."

Meiling shrugged. "I wanted to go the gym anyhow,"

"Meiling, you don't have to do this to yourself." Sakura told her sensibly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you were looking at Chiharu and Takashi last night," she responded gently. "And the flash of rejection when instead of going home with you, I opted to ask Li-san to drive me home."

Meiling looked away.

"Besides, Mei, you didn't even bring your gym bag with you last night."

Meiling tried to smile, but it ended up weak and she knew she couldn't hold it up much longer when the tears she had been trying to stop came slipping down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, sniffing.

Sakura got up from her seat and pulled Meiling up into a hug.

"I miss him so much it hurts," Meiling wailed into her best friend's embrace. She hiccupped. "I had forgotten how much it hurts,"

Sakura's eyes saddened as she pulled her friend into a tighter hug. "Oh Meiling," she said quietly, not knowing what to say.

"I was so stupid to think that something would have happened between us," she continued. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "Why am I so stupid?" Meiling looked up at her best friend for an answer.

"You're not stupid," Sakura replied as her eyes started to tear up. "You just wanted to be loved, that's all."

Meiling sighed as she wiped her tears with the palm of her hands. "But apparently it's too much to be asked." She cocked her head and tried to smile. "Right?"

"Don't be silly," her best friend admonished. "Love is something that is never hard to give out. Instead, it's harder not to love, especially since you're so loveable Mei. Give your stud some time to think about it, and I'm sure he'll know his true feelings, okay?"

Meiling blew her nose noisily. "Fine, but only two days,"

Sakura grinned. "Two days," she echoed. "Now why don't you finish your breakfast, take a shower, and head over to the gym?"

She smiled lopsidedly as she rubbed her red nose. "I think I could deal with a real workout," Meiling agreed.

"Meanwhile, I'm going to go visit Touya before I head over to find Jack,"

Meiling's eyes saddened. "You're going back to Goddesses?"

Sakura shrugged. "Touya needs the money for the operation this week. The fashion show is over and I've hardly made enough money to cover for his medical needs. I have three days to come up with the sum. It was a miracle in itself to get a heart donor that was compatible."

"Is it not enough even with the money I have?"

"I'll make the ends meet," she replied. "Touya's too important to me."

When she saw Meiling's worried face, Sakura tried to smile. "Don't worry. I won't be doing anything rash, Meiling. I'm just going to talk to Jack about getting my job back and seeing if he can loan me on some amount of money."

"You don't have to ask Jack," she objected.

"He's the only one who won't question my need for money," was Sakura's neutral response. "It's enough that you're involved in this already."

"I want to be part of it," Meiling protested.

Sakura smiled wanly. "I know," she replied softly. "Thanks. But even with your money, it wouldn't be enough. Besides, we need your income to support the two of us."

Meiling hung her head in defeat. "I wish there could be more I could do for you,"

"Just make up with your stud, be back to your usual hyper self, and I'll count it as equal," Sakura said.

"Don't you even dare to think of resorting to prostitution Sakura? Promise me?" Meiling demanded forcefully.

"I already told you before I wouldn't," she replied, walking towards the door. "I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up okay?"

Meiling's eyes saddened. Somehow, without her knowing, Sakura was walking further away from her, to a place where she wouldn't be able to follow. She could see the worry that Sakura tried to hide beneath her eyes. Cramming the last bit of toast and gulping down the last mouthful of water, Meiling dashed to get changed.

There was no way she was going to let Sakura disappear from her life.

-----

Eriol stared at his image in the mirror. Somehow that silly grin wasn't coming off his face, no matter how he tried. He sighed, but even the sigh still held the smile.

"Yo, dude, when are you getting out there?" A voice yelled from the other side.

Hearing the voice only made Eriol's grin wider, if that was even possible. It was nice having Syaoran back in the apartment; he had missed his presence more than he had thought.

"You've been in there for thirty minutes Eriol," Syaoran growled. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Nothing," Eriol replied cheerfully.

"Ugh, you sound like you're on drugs," his friend told him flatly.

Eriol opened the door.

"Finally," Syaoran muttered when the door finally opened. But one look at his friend's face, Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Hell, you look like you're on drugs too."

"I'm glad you're back," Eriol said happily.

"I'm glad too," Syaoran replied cautiously. "You're not going to hug me are you?" he asked, as he carefully took a step back.

"Nah," he replied. "Why'd you call me?"

"Lunch's ready. Besides, Daid, I mean Tomoyo, called while you were in there," Syaoran said.

"You and Tomoyo friends again?"

Syaoran shrugged. "We talk,"

"What caused the sudden change?" Eriol asked as he walked towards the kitchen. "I don't believe a fashion show and a small party afterwards would induce such a great change."

"I got annoyed," Syaoran said irritably.

"You mean you missed us," His best friend translated. "Don't worry. I've missed you too. I'm glad that we can be friends again, despite all that happened between the three of us. You're not still angry are you?"

"If I were, would I have moved back?" He demanded crossly. "Now are you going to eat or what?"

Eriol grinned. "I am; I am! No need to be so rude. I was just asking,"

Syaoran snorted.

"So, how was your night ride with Kinomoto-san?" Eriol asked after a moment's silence. Syaoran spit out his coffee and started to cough at the sudden question.

His best friend smiled amusedly. "I'm assuming there was more than just giving a ride home," Eriol filled in for him. "I believe she likes you. I mean, she did ask you to drive her home last night during the party. And I couldn't help but notice that the two of you talked quite often."

"You dimwit," Syaoran muttered angrily. "She was trying to set you and Tomoyo up,"

Eriol paused, and thought about this considerably. "You mean, you don't mind?" He asked softly. Eriol looked at him seriously over the breakfast table.

"Keh," Syaoran finally said, turning away from his glance. "What you guys do doesn't concern me. It's not like I'm her dad or anything,"

"But you were once to be married to her. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Eriol pressed timidly.

"Fuck," Syaoran cursed loudly, slamming his cup of coffee on the table. "Of course it means something to me! I felt like my whole world had collapsed on me, especially when I realized that she loved you the whole time while she was with me! But god damn it, I can't make her love me and since you're the one who she loves, I'll kill you if you ever make her cry."

Eriol smiled lopsidedly. "Aye, aye, captain,"

"Whatever," Syaoran said. "Now that this conversation is officially over, clean up this mess while I go change," he directed, standing up to go change his coffee stained pants. Eriol hummed happily as he got up to clean the coffee spill from the table.

He couldn't express how grateful he was for Syaoran's forgiveness. Here, he had stolen his best friend's fiancé, and yet, only after a matter of a few weeks, Syaoran had forgiven them in his gruff manner.

The Syaoran he once knew was fast to anger and slow to forgive. It had been two weeks since Syaoran had moved out, and no words were ever exchanged during the period unless necessary. He had surprised when Syaoran actually came to party last night, and he had wondered why, but by studying his reaction around Kinomoto, Eriol started to smile. Perhaps she was what Syaoran needed.

If Kinomoto-san was helping him and Tomoyo get together, he didn't see why he couldn't return the favor. And that would require him calling Tomoyo. The thought of meeting up with Tomoyo and talking to her made him smile once more.

"Stop daydreaming," Syaoran cut through his thoughts. "You're not thinking of doing something weird are you?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "You have that evil smile on your face again."

"What evil face?" Eriol replied innocently. "Don't say such silly things,"

"Dude, you're so on drugs today,"

Eriol brushed away the thought with the wave of his right hand. "Hey, want to go hang out with Tomoyo today? I'm going to go pick her up right after lunch and we're going shopping actually."

"Shopping?"

"Tomoyo insisted. She said she wants to buy gifts for Kinomoto and Rae-san to thank them for helping her in the fashion show."

Syaoran shook his head. "I have things to do today,"

"Like what? Another date with Kinomoto-san?" Eriol teased.

Syaoran shot him a withering glare. "No. I have to call mother today."

"Ouch," his roommate said. "Is she still trying to disown you? Want me to talk to her for you?"

"I'll do it myself. You have fun with Tomoyo."

Eriol nodded. After placing his dishes into the sink and grabbing his car keys, Eriol waved before disappearing out the apartment. As he started his car, Eriol grinned. He would be having fun with Tomoyo, especially if it concerned matchmaking two very interesting people.

-----

"Hello," a female voiced asked politely.

"Hi,"

"Syaoran, is that you?" the person on the other side shrieked happily. "Hey ladies, it's our baby wolf calling back home! He's on line three,"

"Fuutie!" Syaoran protested. "Stop it! I wanted to talk to mother, not you annoying crazy sisters, especially not all of you at once,"

"Come on, stop being so selfish," a new female voiced interjected. "You never call us and we miss you!"

"Exactly, baby brother," Fuutie said smugly. "Besides, only be and Fanren are home right now, unfortunately for you. Sheifa's out for something dealing with her job and Fu has gone on a shopping spree. Anyhow, so I hear that the wedding was canceled with Tomoyo."

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Fanren interjected. "We're really worried, and so is mother even though she threatened to disown you, though we all know that she wouldn't do that since you're her favorite."

"Nothing," Syaoran replied lamely. "We just decided that perhaps we weren't met to be. Besides, Tomoyo likes Eriol and Eriol likes her, so it's better this way."

"No way," Fanren exclaimed. "Fuutie, Eriol accomplished the number one impossible thing, to date with the fiancé of his best friend. I thought only things like that only happen in movies,"

Syaoran rolled his eyes annoyed. "If you guys are going to gossip, do it behind my back and not on the phone when I'm still on,"

Fuutie laughed. "Since we're on the line of gossiping, how was Tomoyo's fashion show?"

"It was good," Syaoran replied.

"That's it? You do realize that you're not going to get away with only that, especially with Fanren on the phone right?"

Fanren chuckled evilly. "That's right. Technically, since Tomoyo's out of the picture to put it bluntly even though I really liked her, how was her model? I heard from Tomoyo that she's really pretty,"

"You talk to Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked incredulously.

"Well, she was about to marry you Syaoran," Fuutie said sensibly. "After last time you introduced her over the phone to us, all of us kept in touch with her occasionally. I mean, we had to make sure that she was perfect for you."

"So I hear that her name's Sakura Kinomoto," Fanren chatted happily. "Hey, is that the same Kinomoto as that famous model? The one with really pretty dark gray hair and gorgeous eyes?"

"Now that you mention, I kind of remember. She married right at sixteen, to her teacher right?" The eldest sister said. "She passed away when she was really young too, before she even reached the age thirty! It was so sad, and everyone knew about it."

"Yeah, it was all over the television," her other sister answered. "Nadeshiko Kinomoto was a huge star and widely known in the modeling world. I still have tons of posters of her,"

"Who are you guys talking about?" Syaoran interjected.

"Nadeshiko Kinomoto," Fanren replied off-handedly. "So is she related to the famous Nadeshiko? If she is, I bet she's really gorgeous!"

"How should I know?" he replied annoyed.

"Why wouldn't you know?" Fanren demanded.

"Oh hush," Fuutie said lightly. "There are many Japanese who hold the same last name, Fanren. Besides, let's hope not. I mean Nadeshiko would have then died when she was really little. And Nadeshiko's husband away ten something years later. Imagine how horrible that must have been,"

"How come you guys know so much about this?" Syaoran asked.

"Her husband, Fujitaka Kinomoto was a world known archaeologist and his photography skills weren't bad either," Fanren filled in. "I've done my research on Nadeshiko. Don't you remember how crazy I was over her?"

"Fanren, you're forgetting that Syaoran was only six or seven when Nadeshiko died. Of course he wouldn't remember much other than the fact that you have so many pictures of her on your wall."

"I must have educated him on this matter before," Fanren whined.

As Fuutie and Fanren dominated the phone conversation, Syaoran frowned. Grabbing his pad of post-its and a pen, he quickly wrote down the two names. Somehow he had the nagging feeling that those were Sakura's parents, and if they were, it would be a whole new insight into her mysterious character. His pen tapped the pad of paper repeatedly as Syaoran thought the whole situation over. It would explain her job, and the reason why her parents never came up in her conversations.

"Syaoran, are you still there?" Fuutie finally asked.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean huh?" Fanren demanded. "You've been quite for the past three minutes and we were waiting for you to get out of your daze."

"Do you have anything you want to say before I connect you over to mother?" Fuutie asked.

"I have this nagging feeling," he started.

"Fanren, aren't you meeting up with your boyfriend? You haven't even dressed up yet and he's coming to pick you up soon," his eldest sister interjected before he could go on.

"But Fuutie," she whined.

"You can pester Syaoran whenever you want. Huwei, as much as he loves you, would rather for you to be dressed up than in your pajamas,"

"Oh fine. Bye Syaoran," Fanren said reluctantly.

When there was a distinct click, Fuutie asked, "What were you going to ask?"

Syaoran smiled. Fuutie, being the oldest, had the knack for knowing when someone, especially him, had something serious to say. He thanked her for getting Fanren off the line, because once Fanren knew something, the whole household would know. Though all his sisters were terrifyingly hyper, Fuutie could be actually normal when she was by herself.

"Does the last name Rae ring any bells?" Syaoran blurted, not knowing how to phrase the question. It had been bugging him since Sakura had hinted that her roommate wouldn't hesitate to kill him, and that her roommate's mom had been threatened to be disowned. There weren't many families that would take the extreme route.

"Fuutie?" he questioned, when his sister didn't answer.

"Did you say something?" Fuutie said, laughing awkwardly. "I zoned out for a while there."

"It's something that I'm not supposed to know, right?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he answered. "May I talk to mother now?"

"Sure," his sister replied hesitantly.

-----

Meiling banged on the door desperately. She was about to knock on the door again when the door opened abruptly.

"Rae?" he asked confused. "How did you,"

"You have to save her. You have to," she begged him. "Please,"

"What's this all about?" he asked. "Look, I was just on a phone conversation. Let me,"

"Please!" Meiling cut in again. "Li, you're the only one who can save her."

"Calm down," he told her, opening the door wider to allow her to come inside. "Who are you talking about? Who needs saving?"

He looked down into serious red eyes, rimed with tears. "Sakura," she wailed. "You have to save her. I don't know who else can. Please!"

Syaoran frowned. "What's happened?"

"She's gone to find Jack. Don't let her go back into that place," Meiling said furiously. "Stop her."

"Jack?"

"I'll tell you everything. Everything you want to know," she told him. "Just save Sakura. She deserves so much more."

Syaoran studied her serious gaze before nodding. Hanging up the phone after a quick apology to his mother, he turned towards the girl who was pacing around his room while biting on her bottom lip, her hand twisting the bottom of her shirt.

"Tell me everything," he commanded.

-----

Okay! That's the end of this chapter. I know, I know, horrible cliffhanger. I'm sorry this took so long to write, but I've been swamped with horrid events known as midterms. Hopefully this chapter was well enough to make up for the long wait.

Thanks once again for those who offered comfort. They have given me the strength to comfort those around me in turn. That's more than I could ever ask for. A small piece of kindness does travel far.

Please review, so I can know how this story's coming along. I have, the last time I checked 3506 hits on this story! Wow. It's so awesome knowing that there are so many people reading this story. So please, please review so I can know how to improve on this story! )

--Iris dreamer


	10. Rainbows

---- She Will Be Loved

----- Written by Iris Dreamer

------DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.

----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Meet you at the bottom, at the end of the chapter. As of now, before writing this chapter, I have no idea really how this chapter will end. Thus, author's note will be in the end. See you there!

p.s. sorry about the late update people! Thanks for waiting!

----- BACKGROUND: He's reached his happiest moment of his life: he has an awesome job, a circle of close friends, a good reputation, and most importantly, the girl he loves is now his fiancée. But happiness is short lived and everything he once had was thrown away and there he meets a girl that totally enraptures him, but this girl is just your normal, in the bad section of the city, prostitute.

----- DEDICATION: To the strangers that have been, are, and will be, in my life.

----- SPECIAL THANKS: AnimeObsessionFantasy: Look out for your quote at the end of this chapter! I rephrased it, but credit's all yours!

Cursed mind: Glad you like the story, and once again, sorry about the late update!

Eugiebear: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dancer5: Thank you!

Light in the Darkness: Haha, yeah, Syaoran's pretty dense, perhaps on the same par as Sakura in the anime/manga. And I must agree; school does SUCK. Three more weeks, three more weeks... those words have become a mantra. Haha.

Cherry Princess Sakura: Lots of romance in this chapter if I do say so myself. Enjoy!

Wackywang: Nothing excites me more when someone actually _laughs_ at my stories! I suppose my high standards for myself would be the reason why I update like once every ten million years. However, I'm glad that it's worth it! As for my penname, iris does mean rainbow and my alias used to be rainbow dreamer. However, that name was taken, so I changed it to iris dreamer.

Hououza: I hope this chapter will reach your standards; I do put your reviews in high regard. I hope you had an awesome Thanksgiving. I do love that kindness line that you wrote in your review. Happy reading!

Fireangel621: Sorry about the cliffhanger, and the late update.

Avelyn Lauren: I love the simple fact that you're back reading my stories. You have no idea how much I love receiving your reviews! I'm so psyched that you like this story! Midterms were totally awesome now that they're over. No, scratch that, I have one more, on the same week as finals. Urgh. So one last midterm, papers, and finals here I come… or not. Anyhow, I'm glad that you didn't think the cliffhanger was all that bad. I think this is probably last chapter, with an epilogue to come, then I'll start on my Inuyasha fic that I'm so excited about.

EKoolCat369: Sorry about the cliffhanger. Enjoy this chapter!

Broadway Belle: Sorry for the late update, hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Usako: I'm glad that you like this story! Happy reading!

MewMewPower: I apologize for writing the worst cliffhanger on the last chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy how this one ends.

The cherry tree: I was moved; deeply moved. Your review definitely hit the heart and all I can say is thank you. I'm so glad that you like my story and that's more than I can ever say. THANK YOU!

ChryBlsms: Haha, look, I've managed to update my story BEFORE the next year! Hoot! Though I don't think that's anything worth being proud of! Haha. Sorry about the late update. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story before the end of this year…?

Anjuliet: I suppose that all authors/writers are most strict upon themselves. If only I could write a perfect story!

Anime grl: I'm sorry that I didn't update that quickly.

xKwaiixIdnox: Thanks! Happy reading.

Eliana: Hopefully this chapter will answer your questions! If not, do feel free to ask them! They'll probably help me tie up all the loose ends. And thanks for TWO reviews!

Rukz: Thanks, I'm glad you loved the bowling scene, especially when it comes to personal experience! I must say that I've been graced with horrible bowling skills!

Red-Emerald: I must agree on your comment on how much CCS fics have degraded. I don't think I've found any well-written ones lately that I've been reading. I think I've moved onto other fanfictions. And sadly enough, I'll be departing from CCS as well, and possibly moving into Inuyasha. So if you enjoy reading Inuyasha, do read!

Lady Mokodane: Thank you! You kick ass too!

Ashley-chan1: I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy.

Rika: Thank you!

Ai-chan: No problem about the email. I'm glad that you're a fan of the five people you meet in heaven too!

Black Wolf Chic 2: Sorry about updating so slow! Happy reading!

TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, a **huge THANK YOU** because it means more than I can ever say. Even if you don't leave a review, just knowing that you read this story encourages me to continue reading because I know someone out there appreciates it. Thank you.

--Iris Dreamer.

----- CHAPTER TEN: Rainbows

He ran.

He ran faster than he ever had before. He willed his legs to move faster, to take longer strides, and pushed his body to follow after. He begged his heart to carry him through. He pushed his way through the crowd. He dashed out in the streets, not even hearing the loud screeching of car tires, slamming to a stop.

And hands clenched as if he was holding onto that last single wisp of hope, he ran.

He didn't really understand why it was up to him to save her. He didn't understand anything. He didn't know why he was running to find her, or why he had accepted, when he was obviously a detached person from those around him.

Most importantly, Syaoran didn't understand why his heart was aching so. Why his heart pounded so when Meiling told him briefly why Sakura was the way she was. Or why he felt the need to pull Sakura into a crushing hug, or to hear her sarcastic remarks, or to see those small smiles she had when she thought no one was looking.

Somehow all he could think of was the bits and parts of moments they had together. Their first encounter was in the bar when his car had broken down. Looking back on the situation, he couldn't help but think that perhaps it was fate. Her eyes were what had attracted to him. Her eyes, a bright emerald green that shinned with determination yet somewhere within them, a fear that he identified with.

Then there were those countless times when he had met her on his way back home. They were moments of bickering and a competition of witty remarks. Somehow, there was never a dull moment with the fiery girl around.

She had helped him countless of times even though he was just that stranger who had dared to grab her hand that night at Goddesses, the idiot who had given her a business card. She had given advice even when he didn't ask for it. She had told him the truth behind the words he had been trying to avoid. She had gone out of her way so many times.

She had warned him so many times to not come back, and that there was nothing worth coming back for, but he somehow felt drawn to the row of battered houses.

He just knew that he wanted her here, with him, not at Goddesses or anywhere else where he couldn't follow after her.

However, Sakura wasn't at Goddesses as he had dreaded. Furthermore, she had never come over that day, and Jack had no idea of where she might be currently. He had called Meiling, who was searching for her as well. He had called Eriol, and Tomoyo. He had tried everything that he knew, and he couldn't help but feel frustrated that he couldn't find where she was.

Frustrated that the only thing he could do now was to pray that she was okay.

-----

Meiling rushed out of the supermarket as she tried to pull on her jacket while her cell phone was placed precariously between her left cheek and positioned by her left shoulder.

"Tomoyo, did you find her yet?" she asked quickly once the call had been connected.

"Not yet, but Eriol and I are driving around to find her. We're going to try around where we used to work when we did the fashion designs," Tomoyo answered. "If anything, she might want to hook up with a few who were interested in hiring her as a model. I'll give you a call."

"She's not at the places that she usually goes to," Meiling said worriedly. "I've checked the gym, the supermarket, and just now, the coffee shop. She's not anywhere."

"Look, I'm going to drop Eriol off at the MRT station, where he can hitch a ride back to his apartment where he can take his car to find Sakura," her friend answered in a motherly voice. "You stay where you are. I'm going to come pick you up."

"But,"

"No buts," the fashion designer cut in. "Meiling, you go back into that coffee shop and wait for me. Buy yourself your favorite mocha latte, and wait for me."

"Thank you Tomoyo," she whispered.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," her friend responded warmly.

Meiling felt a sigh of relief escape from her mouth and formed wisps of hot air trailing into the cold day. After moments of desperately trying to warm herself in the thin jacket, Meiling finally gave in, and walked back into the coffee shop. She slid quietly into booth, isolated from everyone else where she could see the road outside.

She couldn't help fidgeting in seat, and had the urge to stand up and move around. Her best friend was outside, somewhere she didn't know. Best friends aren't meant to be so far apart from one other. That's what best friends were all about: being there for each other.

What kind of best friend was she anyways? Meiling bit the bottom of her lip out of habit.

"Here," a male voice came from beside her, interrupting her thoughts.

Just when she thought her life couldn't get any worse, Meiling found herself looking at the person she wanted to see last. His black hair hadn't changed since the last time she had saw him; it was still gelled to perfection. His brown eyes were softer and seemed almost apologetic.

"I got you your favorite mocha latte," he told her, placing the steaming coffee in front of her as he took the seat next to her. "You should drink that instead of abusing that poor lip of yours," he grinned.

When he grinned, Meiling felt herself falter. This was the last thing she could handle now. She was at her vulnerable state, and damn him, all he had to do was smile and she could be back in his arms in a blink.

If he saw her tense up, he didn't let it on. Instead, he sat there quietly; sipping his coffee that she knew was to be his favorite caramel coffee.

"You should drink the coffee before it gets cold," he told her gently, fixing those warm eyes on her. "It's the least I can do, knowing how much you probably hate my existence right now."

She stared, lost for words.

He gave her a small, lopsided smile. "It's not poisoned you know,"

Something inside of her snapped and she glared at him. "I don't accept charity," she threw the words at him, hoping that they would hurt him. That the words would hurt him as he had hurt her when he didn't trust her.

"I know," he answered.

"Good," she retorted as she lifted the cup.

It took all her nerves to not break down and cry when the hot liquid caressed her cold lips; lips that ached and longed to be kissed. Steeling herself, she forced herself to take a sip and swallow. Then another sip, then another. She didn't stop until she thought she could face him without having the urge to throw herself into his arms.

"Meiling,"

"Hm," she answered noncommittally as her eyes refused to look at him.

"Look at me," Ryoko told her softly. "Please,"

Meiling turned around, an irritated sigh escaping her lips as she did. When she finally focused her eyes from his lips to his eyes, she felt those tears that she had been trying to hide rapidly coming to the surface again.

"Damn it," she muttered furiously as she tried to fumble for something to hide her profile. Her hands that were blindly trying to feel for some tissue on the table accidentally knocked over her cup of coffee.

Meiling cursed again as she tried to do something, fully aware that within seconds she was going to lose control and burst into tears. Strong hands reached over and held her hands within his when she instinctually tried to wipe the coffee with her hands.

Ryoko nodded his thanks to the person who was sitting near them that had kindly offered her napkins and was cleaning up the split coffee. Pulling the distraught girl off her seat, Ryoko steered her outside with his one of his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Ryoko told her gently once the door closed with a soft jiggle of the bell. He took off his jacket and put it around the shoulders of the shaking girl. "If I had known how much distraught my presence would bring you, I never would have came."

Meiling looked up.

"I'm sorry," he offered again. "I should have trusted you and looked beyond everything." Ryoko smiled weakly.

He opened his mouth to continue but stopped when Meiling glared at him.

"You've hurt me more than anyone ever has," she told him bitterly. "I was ready to kill you from the face of the earth."

"I know," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

His eyes widened slightly when he felt her finger rest on his lips.

"I'm not going to forgive you that easily," Meiling said. "But I might consider it when you shut up and kiss me." She grinned foxily.

Ryoko smiled against her finger and brought up a hand to pull down her hand, as he leaned down to capture her lips into a sealing kiss. His hand finally left go of hers only to cup her face so he could deepen the kiss. Meiling smiled in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they finally pulled again, both of them were panting slightly, their breaths visible in the cold air. Meiling couldn't figure out if her cheeks were rosy due to the cold weather or the kiss, but it didn't matter.

"I'll never leave you again," Ryoko whispered furiously in her ear as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Never again," he swore, inhaling her sweet fragrance.

"I'll hold you to that promise," she replied breathlessly, pulling away slightly so she could look at him.

"That was so kawaii," a third voice said dreamily. Meiling leapt away from his grasp and whirled around to see Tomoyo standing near her car with a smug smile.

"Tomoyo," Meiling exclaimed.

"Nice to see you to Meiling," her friend answered cheerfully. "You must be Kai Ryoko. Meiling raves about you constantly," Tomoyo said, chattering away the silence. "I'm so glad that you've made up really. You should have seen the broken look on her face when she came back that day,"

"Tomoyo," Meiling whined, her cheeks flaring up.

Tomoyo laughed. "I must sound like a mother," she mused, with a humored smile. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. It's nice to finally met you Kai,"

Ryoko grinned. "Likewise Daidouji,"

"We should be leaving," Meiling said frantically, now remembering what she was so worried about. She glanced over at Ryoko.

"And I need to go back to work," Ryoko filled in, with a warm smile. "I'll see you around Meiling. Perhaps next time I can treat you to a real cup of coffee."

"You better," she growled, trying to hide her blush that she knew was creeping up her cheeks. "You owe me."

He nodded. "Then I'll see you around. Remember to wash that jacket after you're done," he told her. "I wouldn't want it to smell like you of all things," he teased.

Before Meiling could flare up and say a sharp retort, he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "Just kidding," he said with a smile. Ryoko bent over and whispered into her ear, "In truth, it really turns me on,"

He laughed, amused, when Meiling blushed for the millionth time and punched him in the shoulder. "Daidouji, nice meeting you. Meiling, I mean it, go take a shower!"

"Whatever Ryoko," she yelled back at him, not being able to think of a better comment as she slid into the passenger seat of Tomoyo's car.

It was quite for a few minutes in the car as Meiling tried to look anywhere but towards Tomoyo's direction.

"Okay, I can't stand it anymore," Meiling burst out. "You win!"

"Win what?" Tomoyo asked, batting her eyelashes too innocently.

"That!" Meiling said, pointing at the smug face on her friend's face. "Stop acting like a cat with cream!"

The older girl laughed. "Believe me Meiling when I say it's more like I'm taking a bath in cream,"

-----

Things were not going well for Eriol. First, there was the horrible news that Sakura was missing, or rather, she was off to do something foolish and everyone wanted to prevent that from happening was what he had concluded. Then, there was Tomoyo who had immediately become extremely upset, and seeing her sad made him sad. But she didn't cry; instead, she had been strong and was being support for Meiling.

So that was how he winded up at the MRT station, planning to take the MRT back to his apartment so he could get his car and drive around to search for Sakura as well. Well, that had been his plan. He supposed that if he wasn't so caught up on being worried about Tomoyo, he would have been more careful with his wallet. Instead, his wallet was probably now snugly fit in some other guy's pocket.

Sighing, Eriol sat on the hard, uncomfortable plastic chair in the police office, as the police on duty called others to ask about a lost wallet. Ultimately, it was a lost cause, and there was no way his wallet could be found. If it were some horrendously pink and white laced hat with fake yellow tropical flowers, then perhaps it could be identified and returned, but a normal black wallet with cash and credit cards was something no one would return.

"I'm sorry sir. If I hear of any other news, I'll contact you as soon as possible," the police officer told him apologetically. "Do you have any means of returning back to your apartment?"

"I'll call my friend," Eriol told him. "Thanks for your help."

The officer nodded and showed him to the door. Eriol sighed, and walked outside the small cubicle. Walking outside, he muttered. Calling Tomoyo or Syaoran was an option, but they were probably searching for Sakura and that was more important. He could probably call Yamazaki. Hopefully he wasn't busy out on a date with Chiharu.

As he tried to pass by the huge crowds in the MRT station, he saw a flash of familiar brown hair. It was so common that it almost flew by him unnoticed.

"Kinomoto," Eriol shouted, pushing against the crowd to get towards her. The person turned around with instinct, and when she saw who it was, she quickly turned around and moved away from him.

"Kinomoto," he called again urgently, now shoving those that were in his path away. When he managed to break away from the crowd and chase after her, she had already gotten pass the gate and was stepping into the boarding MRT. Eriol tried calling to her again, frustrated that he had lost his wallet, such that he couldn't get pass the toll booth.

All he could do was watch her calmly step into the MRT. She turned around to face him, her face calm and impassive as she looked straight at him through the window.

He yelled her name again. She looked at him sadly before turning around, and within seconds, the MRT sped down the tracks and out of sight.

Eriol cursed loudly. Fumbling for his cell phone, he quickly called Tomoyo and relayed the information to her. Instead, she had him talk to Meiling instead.

"Eriol, you saw Sakura at the MRT station?"

"I tried to go after her, but my wallet had been stolen so I couldn't get to her." He admitted apologetically. "But I did see her taking the green line, heading towards the south of Tokyo,"

"Okay, we'll head over to the MRT station where you're at. Meanwhile, contact Li."

When the three arrived at the MRT station, even Meiling had admitted that she had no idea where Sakura was heading towards. There were various stops, and she could have easily transferred to different stops and had taken a different route.

"Damn it," Syaoran cursed, muttering the frustration that everyone was feeling. "Meiling, are you sure she wouldn't have anywhere she could be going?"

Meiling sighed. "No. I'm her closest friend, and we've been together here in Tokyo for the past few years. The only other important person to her would be her brother, but he's in the Tokyo hospital that's nearby. Besides, even if she wanted to see her brother, she drove the car this morning and the hospital is in the other direction."

"Brother?" Tomoyo asked softly, with a slightly puzzled look on her face.

Syaoran locked with Meiling before sighing. "Look, why don't you bring Tomoyo to the hospital? Perhaps her brother would know something that we don't know. And take Eriol with you,"

"What about you?" Meiling asked sensibly.

"I'm going to continue looking for her," he answered shortly before stalking off towards the toll booth.

Meiling watched him leave quietly before turning her attention towards her two other friends. "Let's go to the hospital." She attempted to smile. "It seems like there's a lot that I haven't told you,"

"We'll call Syaoran if we know anything," Eriol reassured her. "He's really determined and I'm sure he could get more done than we could."

Meiling just nodded her head.

-----

It had been his fifth time getting off the MRT and getting back on the MRT that was headed towards the southern part of Tokyo. The sky was beginning to darken, and soon night would fall. No matter now many times he sat there and stared at the route and stops, nothing came to mind as to where Sakura could have gone.

Syaoran leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Showing a picture of her had not helped. MRT stations were crowded and people left as quickly as they came. He couldn't avoid the creeping fear of despair lurking in the back of his mind.

"Hey, oniichan?" A little boy's voice floated into his mind. Then a light tugging on the arm of his jacket.

Syaoran opened his eyes wearily and looked at the little boy who was practically sitting in his lap as he leaned over.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to push his harshness out of his voice as much as possible.

"Why you have picture of Sakura oneesan?"

"Well because," Syaoran started to explain before his tired mind finally processed what the child has said. "Wait, you know her?" He turned the picture so the boy could see it more clearly.

He nodded his head vigorously. "She play hide and seek with Huh, He," The boy's eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration.

"Hiiragizawa?"

"Yeah," the boy smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. His name is really hard."

"My name's Ichiro. What's your name?"

"Syaoran,"

Ichiro smiled. "Do you like Sakura oneesan, oniichan?" Syaoran blinked at the question. Thankfully, Ichiro continued talking, "because you keep looking at her picture. My okaasan looks at otousan's picture. He died before I knew him. Okaasan said he was the best."

"I bet he was Ichiro,"

The boy cocked his head towards the side. "Where Sakura oneesan? She promise to play hide and seek."

"Well, she's playing hide and seek with me right now," he told Ichiro. "She's really good at hiding and I haven't found her yet,"

"I hope you find her,"

"Me too," Syaoran said softly, looking at Sakura's picture. It was his favorite one out of all the ones she had taken for modeling: the one where she was wearing a white dress and a smile on her face as she turned around to look at the caller. "Me too," he repeated.

Ichiro peered into his face closely. "You okay?" he asked.

Syaoran nodded.

Satisfied with that answer, Ichiro sat back down into his seat, swinging his feet. "Okaasan say that when people are sad they go to their favorite place. Mine is home. Home is where okaasan is."

Before Syaoran could reply, Ichiro leapt up from his seat. "I have to go," he said sadly. "I miss her." Syaoran nodded as he watched a teenage girl who had been sitting near them get up and hold Ichiro by the hand.

She bowed her head slightly in appreciation as she led Ichiro out the MRT.

Syaoran half smiled amusedly. He never knew that Sakura enjoyed the company of little kids. That would be something interesting to throw in her face once he brought her home.

Home.

It suddenly dawned on him. Ichiro's words echoed in his mind again. People go to their favorite places, their most comfortable place.

"Come on," Syaoran said to himself. He remembered Sakura telling him once where her favorite place to be. It was the time when he had drove her home, on the way back from bowling.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back in time you know?" He recalled Sakura's reminiscent words. "Haven't you heard of that corny line 'home is where the heart is'?" Closing his eyes, he could hear her rare laughter. Then she had proceeded to punch him, and quite hard too, in the shoulder when he had tried to muffle the snort that was coming.

Shaking himself from the good memory, Syaoran quickly took out his cell phone.

-----

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Meiling curiously when she got off the phone with what they had assumed to be with Syaoran. They had returned from a short brief visit with Touya. Apparently, Syaoran had visited before they had. So they were back in Meiling and Sakura's small apartment sitting on the sofa drinking hot tea from chipped mugs.

"Has he found her?" Tomoyo asked finally, breaking the silence.

Meiling laughed. "I don't understand how he does it,"

"How who does it?" Eriol inquired.

Meiling grinned. "Syaoran, how he never ceases to amaze me," she answered. "I can't believe he thought about going to Tomodea while I didn't even think that far."

"Tomodea?"

"Sakura's hometown," the raven haired girl replied. "We both grew up there. It wasn't until after high school that we moved to Tokyo."

"So how did Syaoran know that she would be there?"

"No idea." Meiling shrugged. "But it explains why she took the MRT to the south because she wanted to go to the train station. Tomodea's around three hours away by train."

"What? Then let's hurry and catch the train," Tomoyo said. "When's does the train leave for Tomodea?"

"Twenty minutes from now," Eriol answered. He had immediately called the train station once Meiling had said where Sakura was heading. "If Syaoran heads over there now, he might be able to catch the same train as Sakura. The next train isn't until tomorrow morning."

Meiling was laughing again. She was laughing so hard that she had squatted down on the floor, laughing so hard that tears were coming out of eyes.

Tomoyo and Eriol shared a quizzical look.

"Meiling, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked timidly, bending down to see if her friend was okay.

Meiling sniffed. Somewhere along the lines of laughing, instead of tears of happiness, real tears were flowing out. "I'm okay," she wiped her nose inelegantly on the edge of her sleeve. "I know I should be happy that we know where Sakura is, but somehow I can't feel totally worthless for not knowing where Sakura was. I mean, I'm the one who has known Sakura since we were five. Five! How come this guy just gets to walk into our lives and be the one who saves Sakura? Why?"

"It's not fair," she concluded, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Syaoran has a knack for that," Eriol offered.

"For being unfair?" Meiling asked, grinning lopsidedly.

"That too," he answered. "I can't even list all the times he's been sly and won something under my nose." Eriol glanced at Tomoyo and smiled. "Though I think he has one of the best hearts in this world. I think it has to do with wanting to fill up that emptiness in his soul."

"He has his own share of demons," Eriol continued, turning his attention back to Meiling. "I'm not saying that you don't relate well with Kinomoto, because you do, but haven't you seen how often Syaoran or Kinomoto would smile and laugh when they're together? The two of them are private by nature, but they have been comfortable with each other's company."

"I would say that Syaoran knows Sakura better than I do," Tomoyo said softly. "And I would even dare to say that Sakura has seen Syaoran's inner self more than I have. Syaoran's a hard person to talk to and rarely does one understand him."

"What made you fall in love with him Tomoyo?" Meiling asked. "Like I know that you fell in love with Eriol to begin with, but what made you want to marry him?" she added hastily, dodging a glance at the azure colored haired man, who smiled to show that he wasn't the least bit offended.

She smiled wistfully. "To tell you the truth, I really didn't want anything to do with him. He was cold and harsh, and a man of few words. It was around Christmas I think, and I was at the mall to buy last minute gifts. I saw a lost toddler and I was about to approach him, when I noticed that someone was already talking to him. To my surprise it was Syaoran, squatting on his knees talking to a little boy who couldn't have been older than four. His immaculate pants were on the dirty ground of the mall, but he didn't seem to mind the least. What surprised me most was when Syaoran smiled and lifted the boy to sit on his shoulders. It was the first time that I ever saw him laugh."

"He talked and joked with the toddler until they found his mother together." Tomoyo laughed lightly. "I had some wishful thinking of how good of a father Syaoran would be.

I suppose that was one of the reasons I didn't refuse him when he asked me to marry him. I had seen a glimpse of him that I loved and I figured that I could be the one to bring it out of him."

"I suppose I did in some aspects," she mused, "or so I think I did."

Meiling shook her head. "He was always nicer to you than to everyone else around him," she told her friend.

"Which was why he was devastated when I told him that I loved his best friend instead," the fashion designer responded, leaning over and giving Eriol a poke in the shoulder. "But sometimes I wonder if I fell in love with the right man." Her eyes twinkled.

"You guys are hopelessly corny," Meiling told them when the two had snuggled together on the one person seat.

Tomoyo laughed. "Looks who's talking, Miss-I-kissed-my-sexy-policeman-on-the-street,"

"Blah," the girl threw back, sticking out her tongue.

The three laughed.

"What do you think will happen when Sakura and Syaoran fall in love with each other?" Meiling thought aloud.

Eriol grinned evilly. "My dear, I think we've just recruited our third member in our matchmaking club for Kinomoto and Syaoran."

Tomoyo laughed. "Then I'm assuming that we're not even going to think about driving to Tomodea and that we should just wait for the train tomorrow?"

"Of course," Meiling answered. "We don't want to waste gas. Taking the train is the most reasonable choice of action."

Eriol tossed the train schedule on the table. "And taking into account how considerate we are, let's take the nine am train instead of the seven am."

The three stooges crackled evilly.

"Oh, I wish I could be there to videotape it all," Tomoyo lamented after the laughter had died down.

-----

"You're late," she called softly into the cold air as she sat on the swing that was too small for her. She shuffled her feet in the sand. She had expected a sarcastic remark or even an angry one.

"What the hell?" she said loudly as arms circled around her waist tightly. A face was buried into the niche between her shoulder and neck. She could feel warmth seeping through her back.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he whispered into her hair.

She relaxed and molded herself against the person holding her when she heard his voice. "I," she started to say. But once the words slipped out of her mouth, she suddenly didn't know what else to say.

"I," she tried again only to hear her voice crack softly.

"You don't have to say anything now," he told her. "I'll be here to listen whenever you're ready."

She laughed dryly. "When did you become so eloquent and understanding?"

"I always was," was the quick reply. "You just never knew."

A comfortable silence drifted over the two of them like a warm blanket on a cold day. She closed her eyes thankfully. Then all too suddenly, coldness rushed at her when the person stepped away from her. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced up questionably.

"I was getting tired," he told her.

She scowled. He sat down on the swing next to her. His long legs made the swing seem even smaller and the swing creaked under his weight. Then she shifted her attention away from him as she watched her feet scuffle at the sand again.

"I met Ichiro today in the MRT," he said casually. "I never knew you were so nice to little children,"

"Li," she warned.

"And he told me all about your pinky promise," Syaoran continued, grinning wolfishly. "In addition to you playing hide and seek with Eriol,"

Sakura snorted. "I was saving Hiiragizawa's hide," she retorted. "I caught him hiding behind a trashcan in the park across from what I gathered was where you were staying when you weren't talking to Hiiragizawa."

"He was stalking me?" He cracked a half grin.

"He claimed he wasn't," she offered. "I did try to report him to police, but I figured that putting what I had learned as blackmail material would prove more beneficial."

Syaoran smirked. "What I would give to see that," he murmured.

"Hm," she replied nonchalantly.

"So this is your hometown." Syaoran looked around.

"This is where I used to always come when I was little," she said softly. "Did you know? This was the place where Meiling and I first met." She smiled and pointed at the bridge. "I had gotten into a fight with this boy in my grade and before I knew it, he had accidentally pushed me into the lake."

"Before I could get out there and give that boy a piece of my mind, Meiling had beaten me to it." She grinned. "Kicked his ass, she did. Then she helped me out of the lake and invited me over to her house to change. We were best friends since."

"After that, this would be our special place and we used to come here all the time after school. We used to have competitions on who would swing the highest on these swings." Her fingers danced lightly on the cool metal.

"When our school held the marathon around the town, the path would always make sure it'd cut through the playground,"

"And our science teachers would always make one of our summer science projects to catch cicadas. Meiling and I would come here with my oniichan to catch them in the trees here."

"What about that huge blue penguin slide?" Syaoran asked softly when the girl had paused.

He had thought that she wasn't going to reply, but she surprised him by opening her mouth to answer.

"I haven't returned to it since I graduated from high school," she whispered. "I used to come here whenever I need comfort."

"I camped out under there when daddy died in the hospital that night."

She smiled softly. "Can you believe it? I was seventeen then,"

"Poor penguin,"

She glared at him halfheartedly when she saw him smirking playfully. She sighed and leaned against the swing as she arched her head back to look at the stars that twinkled in the clear sky.

"I came here when okaasan died too," Sakura finally said. "And now I'm back,"

"He's not going to die," he said firmly.

Sakura just shook her head and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"I'm not going to let it happen," Syaoran said loudly. "Damn it, Kinomoto, I'm not going to let that happen!"

She hadn't even notice that he had gotten out of his swing until he was standing in front of her, blocking her view.

"Kinomoto," he repeated forcefully, leaning down and shaking her shoulders. She looked away from his piercing glance. "Look at me," Syaoran said, his voice softer now. Sakura shoved him away and got to her feet. She walked over to the slide and sat down underneath it, drawing her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"Li?" she asked lightly, as her finger drew little circles on the sand.

"Yeah?" Syaoran leaned against the slide, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing," she finally answered.

Silence once again drifted over the two and it remained so for a long time. When Syaoran finally pushed himself away from the slide and peered down at the girl, her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady.

"Kinomoto?" he asked gently as he squatted down near her. As he put his jacket around her shoulders, he realized the tear tracks on her cheeks. His eyes saddened as he reached out to wipe the tears away.

"Don't," she said softly before his hand touched her cheek. Syaoran frowned, but withdrew his hand.

"Why did you come?" she asked abruptly.

"You had everyone worried," he told her. "Rae burst into my apartment soon after you left telling me that you were off to do something stupid. So you had all your friends on a wild goose hunt." He smirked. "Eriol even lost his wallet at the MRT station, that's why he didn't run after you,"

Sakura shook her head. "Why did you come?" she repeated.

"I told you. You had everyone worried. We were all out searching for you,"

"No," she cut him off. "Why did _you_ come? Why?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know to tell you the truth. I don't know why I even bothered. At first I brushed off my feelings, saying that it was because I owed you something for everything that you did for me. But somewhere along the lines, I wanted to find you as much as everyone else. I suppose I was worried about you, that you really might do something stupid."

"I felt hopeless and empty," he confessed, looking outside at the silent night. "More so than when Tomoyo left me for Eriol, and I still don't understand why. I just felt that I needed you back in Tokyo, with your sarcastic remarks and horrible bowling skills." He turned to grin at her.

She was staring at him intently with wide eyes laced with tears. Her face seemed paler under the dim moonlight.

"Will you hug me?" she whispered. Syaoran wordlessly pulled her into his arms. She hugged his torso tightly and buried her face into his chest. Syaoran leaned back on the slide, his legs framing the girl in his arms.

She wasn't crying, but Syaoran could feel her erratic breathing and shivering occasionally. He adjusted his jacket around her more securely and tightened his hold on her.

"I was going to sign a contract to become a prostitute today," she whispered into his chest. "Just for a while so I could pay for Touya's heart transplant. But when I was about to sign my name, I panicked and ran out of the building."

"I didn't know what to do, so I came here."

"I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Syaoran whispered furiously into her ear. "Don't ever apologize for that,"

"But,"

"He wouldn't want you to have sold yourself for him," he told her. "No older brother as protective as yours would have wanted you to be harmed."

"You met him?"

"I swear he almost bit my head off when I told him I met you in a club dancing." Sakura could feel the slight vibrations coming from his chest as he chuckled.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell him what you were really doing at the club." He told her. "If he asks, tell him that I was dancing inappropriately with you and for that I gave you some money to compensate."

"What money?" She drew away from his embrace a little to see his face.

"Didn't I tell you that he's going to be okay?"

"You paid for his transplant?" Her voice came out sharper and louder than she had intended.

"Hey, I didn't say I was going to pay it for free," Syaoran answered. "My secretary is going to have a marriage soon, and has a pile of work to get done before then. She can't possibly manage all that, so she's going to take a leave for a while. Besides, knowing her and Yamazaki, they'll probably go on a one month honeymoon and she'll become pregnant in a flash."

"You can't do that," she protested weakly.

"Watch me," he answered, pulling her to him. He rearranged her such that her back was leaning against him before resting his chin on her head. "I'm a slave driver though," he confessed, "and I'm cranky before I've had my morning coffee."

"I'm hopeless at math and I can't talk in front of crowds," she warned. "I'm extremely clumsy too,"

"I've noticed," he responded chuckling. "Though I don't think you can do worse than backfiring a bowling ball."

She punched him halfheartedly.

"I'm really bad at answering phones and I don't have any business suits," she attempted again. "It would really reflect badly on you,"

"Since when did you care about me?" Syaoran shot back. "Besides, Mihara would love to help you get settled and Tomoyo would be overjoyed to go shopping for you or even make a few suits for you."

"Why are you being so damn nice to me?" Sakura finally threw out.

"Was that what concerned you?" He smirked. "You should have told me. I figured that it would be a nice way to break it to you that I'll be charging you interest for what you owe me and that you'll most likely going to be working overtime, without extra pay, with me in the office."

"What?" she said loudly.

"Hey pipe down," Syaoran told her. "You're going to make me go deaf."

"I hope you do, you workaholic beast."

He laughed again and Sakura scowled.

-----

Miracles happen all the time. You just have to look around and eventually you'll find one. Whether it's an impossible event that occurred or an angel sent from heaven, it's a miracle all the same and has the ability to brighten up a whole life.

-----

**WHEE**! My final chapter of "She Will Be Loved," has finally come to an end. I'm planning to write a short epilogue next, to tie up all unfinished loose ends, and then it'll be another work done.

I'm so psyched. I have various other ideas for stories swimming in my head, and I really can't wait to get them all typed out. However, as many of you have noticed, I'm really busy with classes, and updating often is just not an option for me currently. The end of my third semester at UVA is coming towards an end, and a new semester is arriving. I can't believe I'm almost half way through college. Now that's a scary thought.

Positive note is that I'm definitely going to continue writing. However, I think I'm going to depart from Card Captor Sakura, and move on, probably to Inuyasha. I've been writing CCS since the day I started, and I think it's time to have different characters and scenes. No worries, I shall remain a diehard CCS fan until death.

Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you all had a nice wonderful time with your family and for those who far from home (like me), I hope you had a good Thanksgiving nonetheless.

Final note: **THANK YOU** to all my readers for sticking with me all this time, through my highs and lows, through my slow updates, and through life in general. I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading! Look forward to an epilogue. Um, don't want to say when since I have finals right after Thanksgiving break and then winter break after that (keep in mind that I'm an _international_ student at UVA and thus, I haven't seen my family and old friends since August).

I love you all,

Iris dreamer

P.S. Please do review!


	11. Letting Go

---- She Will Be Loved

----- Written by Iris Dreamer

------DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.

----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHOA. This would be my sixth story that I've accomplished. Now that's something to celebrate! Woot! I can't believe it. Wow. No really, I started off, being like, "Hm, I have an idea, why not write it down and see where it goes from there?" And far is where I've gone since then! I must say that it couldn't have been possible without wonderful readers such as you! So go on, pat yourself on the back; you deserve it!

----- BACKGROUND: He's reached his happiest moment of his life: he has an awesome job, a circle of close friends, a good reputation, and most importantly, the girl he loves is now his fiancée. But happiness is short lived and everything he once had was thrown away and there he meets a girl that totally enraptures him, but this girl is just your normal, in the bad section of the city, prostitute.

----- DEDICATION: To the strangers that have been, are, and will be, in my life.

----- SPECIAL THANKS: To all those who have read my story, a HUGE thank you and a hug and a kiss on the cheek (Um, that's if you want a kiss from me…)! I had wanted to thank you all individually, but I've realized that with second year of college abruptly coming to an end, I don't think I have the time for it. Sorry about that! I love you, really I do!

----- EPILOGUE: Letting Go

"WHAT? I have to attend a social function with you?" The lady shrieked. "Oh gods, no, I can't stand those things. You can't possibly believe how much I can't. No one will notice if I don't go right?"

As the two glared at each other, one could hear muffled chuckles from corners of the office. No doubt everyone was amused. Sakura had been working for Syaoran over two years now, but their arguments, at least once a day, was the highlight of the quiet building. Needless to say, it tickled the workers to death seeing Sakura standing up, undaunted, to the stiff, cold boss that no one dared to rise against.

"I'll notice," was the short, cold response.

"I mean, who brings secretaries to social functions anyhow?"

"I do," Syaoran answered simply. "Besides, you've been doing quite a lot of work and you're capable of making intelligent responses that will reflect well on the company instead of some airhead I pick up from the streets,"

"Well, screw you!" She threw back waspishly. "And wasn't I once some, quote, airhead you picked up from the streets?"

"You said it, not me," he replied smugly.

"Argh, you insolent bastard!" she screamed. "And I'm still not going,"

"Say whatever you wish, Kinomoto Sakura, but you're going with me and that's final. I'll pick you up tonight at seven, and I've already called Tomoyo so that you won't be able to escape out of it."

Sakura moaned. "Are you at least paying me extra for going?"

Syaoran shot her a withering glare. "Who's the one working for whom?"

"Stingy,"

"That should be of no surprise by now," he told her. "I'm sure that everyone in the office can tell you that." And with that comment, all the peeping heads from offices and desks quickly disappeared from sight.

Finally satisfied that the listeners had gone back to work, Syaoran turned his attention back to the silently seething young lady in front of him. "Really Kinomoto, it's not going to be that bad. Tomoyo will dress you up, you hang out with a few rich people and their companions, eat expensive food, and go home."

Sakura wasn't budging from her sour expression and crossed arms.

Syaoran sighed. "Fine, if I bring you out for ice cream afterwards, will you go?"

Sakura's eyes brightened immediately, and Syaoran had to choke back a chuckle that was about to rise. With her wide green eyes and hint of a smile tugging on her lips, she looked exactly like a little kid when offered candy.

"I think I can consider that," she said, trying to maintain as much as her professional dignity as possible.

Syaoran grinned. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," he crackled.

"Of course you won't," she agreed amiably, "after all, I'm sure you don't want me to accidentally tell the time you walked into a lamppost while trying to hail a taxi."

It was Syaoran's turn to glare. "Now get back to work. I want those documents done and completed on my desk before you leave. You better be thankful; I wasn't going to let you out any earlier than 4pm, but Tomoyo managed to wheedle and let you out at 2:30."

"How utterly generous of you oh mighty boss," Sakura replied sarcastically. "Now excuse me your grace while I slave over the grunt work that you have no desire to accomplish."

"I'm glad that you've finally realized your position," he quipped with a smirk. "And no retorts," Syaoran instructed, "or else you're going with me to the social function without your favorite strawberry ice cream with gooey fudge brownies and hot caramel."

She went back to her desk grumbling.

-----

"Blue," Tomoyo rose up her right hand, "or the gold," she asked, raising her other hand.

Meiling looked up from the magazine she had picked up lying around Tomoyo's house. The long grayish blue dress was held up by two delicate straps and had sparkling sliver diamond designs running down the bodice. The gold was a sparkling gold in a halter style.

"Gold," Meiling said immediately. "Knock out all the way,"

Tomoyo studied the gold in her hand before nodding her head in agreement. She tossed the blue dress in the increasing pile.

"So Meiling, gold or red,"

The Chinese girl sighed. "Remind me why we're choosing dresses again,"

"It's for Sakura. Syaoran asked her out on a date tonight, so she has to be absolutely spectacular! How else are they going to fall madly in love with each other?" the fashion designer said emphatically.

"I thought it was a business social function,"

"That's beside the point. The _real _point is that Syaoran asked Sakura to be his date," Tomoyo emphasized.

"Don't all bosses bring their secretary?" Meiling questioned. "No wait, let me rephrase that. Don't all single, not dating, not married, bosses bring their secretaries?"

"Of course not," her friend admonished, "He could have brought you along, if he so desired,"

"Uh, no thanks, I'm his cousin,"

"Does Syaoran even know that you're his cousin?"

Meiling shrugged. "I haven't told him yet if that's what you're asking," she replied.

Tomoyo shot her a disapproving look, much like how a mother would frown when she found out that her child had not cleaned her room yet despite many reminders to do so.

"It's not my fault," the Chinese girl whined.

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow.

"I've been busy," she tried.

"You haven't convinced me if that's what you're aiming for," her friend informed. "You've known Syaoran over two years now, and you still haven't told him. Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"That's exactly why I don't want him to know," Meiling said. "Think about how awkward it would be when he did know that I'm his cousin. The one who lost her pet bird and forced him to promise me that he'd marry me if he didn't find anyone in the future?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think it's cute," Tomoyo protested.

"It's not something I would like him to remember, thank you very much," the other girl answered. "Besides, we're still talking about the same family who disowned my mom."

"Oh come on Meiling. It's not like it was his fault," the fashion designer reasoned. "People do change. Think how much he's helped Sakura over the past year. He's been nice to you as well."

"I'll think about it," she replied gruffly.

Tomoyo sighed. "That's what you tell me every time," she told her. "I'll let it slide this one time since we have this urgent situation on hand. So, gold or red?"

"Gold,"

Tomoyo threw the red to the pile of rejects, and looked for another dress that Sakura should wear.

"So, how's Kai?" the fashion designer asked as she inspected a white dress.

"He's good," Meiling replied. "Monday he told me that I'll be going to the police station tomorrow to give a short lecture and demonstration about self-defense for policewomen there,"

"Wow," Tomoyo said, smiling. "I must say that your hunk loves you a lot. First, he helps you secure a job teaching self-defense at the university and now you get to say lectures while you're not teaching!"

Meiling had the decency to blush. "Yeah," she murmured demurely.

"You want to bet that the next date he's going to ask you out on is going to be the day that he's going to propose to you?"

"WHAT?"

"Come on, don't tell me that you haven't thought about it," Tomoyo told her, winking. "Think about it. Kai just got a promotion, and you've got a steady job that's doing fairly well. I do think that the time is quite ripe that he's going to pop the question. And if I had to bet on a day, I think it's going to be tomorrow night after you're done with your talk at the police department."

"You were not supposed to tell me that," Meiling said horrified. "Now I'm going to have that nagging bit of me hoping that it will come true! To hell with you Tomoyo," she whined while Tomoyo laughed.

"Tell you what Meiling. If I'm right, you have to tell Syaoran that you're his cousin. If I'm wrong, you don't have to tell Syaoran until you're ready."

"Fine," Meiling said hotly. "It's a deal. It's not like it's going to happen."

"Just watch and see," Tomoyo sang. "I'm dreadfully good at these things. And hey, maybe you guys can have your wedding day on the same day as ours," the fashion designer continued to tease. "And if we push Sakura and Syaoran fast enough, maybe it can be triple wedding! Oh my gosh, wouldn't that be great?"

"Don't keep your hopes up," her friend responded wryly. "And think about it Tomoyo. Wouldn't it better if we had three separate weddings? I mean, you get to design three wedding dresses and six maid of honor dresses,"

What was meant to be a sarcastic comment made the fashion designer ponder the question seriously. "What a brilliant idea Meiling," Tomoyo enthused. "But that still requires you getting that ring and pushing Syaoran and Sakura together."

"That's why you're picking out a dress for the social gathering today," Meiling said quickly as to shift the topic off from her.

"White or gold?"

"We're not going through every single dress are we?"

"Meiling, do you want your best friend to live happily ever?" Tomoyo demanded. Meiling nodded her head weakly. "Then of course we are! Stop asking those stupid questions,"

"You know I have a class to teach at 2, right?"

Tomoyo waved her hand as to brush off the comment. "I know," she responded. "Besides, I managed to convince Syaoran to let Sakura out at 2:30 so I have to go pick her up anyhow. Thus, we only have three precious hours on our hands. So, Meiling, stop avoiding the question, the white dress or the gold one?"

"Gold,"

"Don't you think it might be a bit too flashy?"

"No," Meiling responded. "Don't you want her to be the center of attention?"

"Oh good point," Tomoyo immediately responded. "Then Syaoran gets to be stunned by her beauty as well as play the role of defender as he protects her from all those sleazy looks from other jealous men!"

"Uh, Tomoyo, aren't you thinking a bit far?" Meiling asked, raising her eyebrow as she questioned her friend's sanity.

Tomoyo laughed. "Come on, it's not like I'm going to film the whole thing,"

"Hey, I wouldn't mind. I'm curious as well," her friend replied with a saucy grin.

-----

"Say what?"

Syaoran shot his best friend a glare, which totally unfazed the man sitting across from him.

"No, I mean, really," Eriol elaborated, trying hard not to laugh, "but did you, cold stony Syaoran that I've known before birth, just ask me what color tie you should wear?"

Syaoran's lips remained a stern line.

"My gods," Eriol said, his mouth hanging open. "You seriously are heads over heels in love with her! Even when you were dating Tomoyo you were never that self-conscious and Tomoyo is a fashion designer above all things!"

"I just asked you to pick a color, not your incessant blabbering,"

Eriol grinned. "You can't spoil my good mood no matter what you say to me right now," he sang. "You're basically down to my good sense of style, or gods forbid, you end up wearing the wrong color tie."

"Eriol," Syaoran growled.

"Hey, you chose your suit color already, you should have no problem choosing what color the tie should be."

"I thought you decide the tie color first,"

Eriol stared with disbelief at his best friend. "Okay, there are two options before me right now: either Kinomoto has really struck you blind or you're not the real Syaoran, which if it's the case, I demand to know where he is!"

Syaoran sighed. "Gods, Eriol, are you a nutcase? If I'm not Syaoran, then who the hell would be?"

"I don't know about that buddy, but you're certainly not acting like him."

"Would the person in front of you right now happen to know that you once, when you were six, gave the snobbiest girl in our class a poison ivy rash on her face when you presented her with a handful of half wilted daises and poison ivy mixed somewhere inside?"

"Alright, you're the real one," Eriol admitted. "But really, you have it hard for Kinomoto,"

"Well, I had thought that one chose the suit first, but after talking to Yamazaki, he told me that ties were the way to go because they define character, and that,"

"Whoa, hold it there," his best friend told him. "One, never take all that dear Yamazaki has to say to heart, and two, let's start with choosing a suit." Eriol walked over to the whiteboard and proceeded to write "black, blue, gray, brown," under the category "suit."

"I was thinking of traditional black,"

"Good," Eriol replied, crossing the other colors off. "Now shirt color,"

"White?"

"And here I thought that after dating Tomoyo, you'd at least get some more fashion sense," he told Syaoran. "Now unless you want to wear a red bow tie to go with that, I suggest different colors. Now what kind of message do you want to send across?"

"Message?" Syaoran echoed. "I just want to look nice,"

"Okay, nice," Eriol scribbled. "Is that like sexy nice, smart nice, or clean nice?"

"What?"

"Look, you know what, I'm just going to decide for you what you're going to wear, and that's the end of it. I'm not going to spend my precious coffee break trying to explain to you some foreign concepts."

"Are you even male?" Syaoran retorted.

"You're going to wear a black suit, that nice red wine shirt you have, and no tie," Eriol told him, ignoring the insult. "See? Very simple, and I even brought your desired nice into the picture,"

"That's not bad," Syaoran admitted begrudgingly.

"Tomoyo has me trained, believe me," his friend answered. "So," Eriol said as he sat back down, "looking forward to tonight?"

Syaoran shrugged.

"Kinomoto's going to be a real knock out," Eriol continued to chatter. "You can bet on your life that Tomoyo's having the time of her life."

Syaoran glared. "Did I invite you to come in and gossip about my love life in front of me?"

Eriol grinned wickedly. "Did I just hear love life? So you are considering having a relationship with Kinomoto-san,"

"That would be none of your business," his friend replied shortly.

"Of course it does," the azure colored hair answered. "I chose you as my best man; it's only fair that I'm yours."

"You can be my best man who does all my paperwork for the next week if you don't stop bothering me," Syaoran threatened. "And I don't see why not, since it was your fiancé that begged me to let my secretary out early such that I have so much work on my hands."

"Ah, just kidding," Eriol amended as lingering teasing smile remained on his face.

Syaoran nodded approvingly.

-----

As one would expect from a Li, Syaoran was early by precisely ten minutes. Not only was he always on time, but from experience, he knew that since Sakura was at Tomoyo's that would mean that Tomoyo would need an extra seven minutes before Sakura would walk out the door. Tomoyo herself had always asked for a few more minutes when they were dating. Thus, they would be three minutes ahead of time. Perfect.

"Ah! Syaoran, wait out there for a few minutes will you?" Tomoyo called, when she heard the door bell bring.

Syaoran nodded, totally unfazed. This was typical Tomoyo procedure.

And true to his words, after seven minutes, he could hear footsteps walking towards the door and the sound of the door unlocking.

However, despite him having taking into account of everything, he did not expect his breath to be knocked out of him when he saw the door open.

Sakura was dressed in a golden halter dress that shimmered under the light. Her hair was put up in intricate large ringlets, framing her face that had a thin, natural layer of makeup. In her hands was a small white purse, and he noticed that her nails were neatly done into a French manicure. As his eyes traveled downwards, he saw that golden heels peaked out from underneath the dress.

"One minute's up," Tomoyo's voice cut through. Syaoran blinked startled at her voice. Tomoyo grinned. "Sakura, that's ten dollars that you owe me."

"Damn it," Sakura cursed, ruffling through the purse and handing a bill to the smug fashion designer.

"Were you guys betting on me?" Syaoran asked, slightly miffed.

"And you weren't helping," Sakura snapped at him. "You just made me lose ten bucks while you spent a whole minute ogling at me."

Syaoran glared at her, but wisely didn't say anything. After all, it was true that he was drinking in the sight of her in that stunning dress.

Tomoyo grinned cheekily. "Have fun you guys," she told them. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do,"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm so going to get you back Tomoyo." Tomoyo just waved in return at the empty threat her friend gave her.

Sakura huffed and turned her back to her friend. "Shall we go?" She asked. "I know how much you being late."

Syaoran nodded dumbly.

"So, how long is this going to last?" She finally asked after ten minutes of driving.

"Already wanting to leave my wonderful presence?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura grinned. "I see that you've finally regained the usage of your tongue," she replied cattily. "Or is it because you have to focus on the road such that you can't be stunned by my good looks?"

"Don't flatter yourself,"

"Oh? Then I suppose I was imaging it when you were drooling when I walked out of Tomoyo's apartment?"

"We all know that you have poor eyesight Kinomoto," Syaoran answered.

"Because I have to look at you all day," Sakura quipped. "God knows what harm they do to me. It's horrifying."

"I know," he gave a mock sigh. "I'm so deathly handsome that it's horrifying how I could be blessed with such looks." He cracked a grin. "But really, do I look okay? Eriol was the one who picked out what I was to wear."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "I didn't know you were color blind."

"I'm not," Syaoran retorted.

She looked over his outfit. "I'd actually say it's better than what you usually wear," she replied after a moment's thought. "Tomoyo must have rubbed off Eriol more than I thought she had."

"Any more and I would fear for Eriol's masculinity."

Sakura laughed. "I already do,"

-----

"What, I can't believe it was all a trick to get Sakura to go out with Li," Meiling said loudly. "Tomoyo, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know until Eriol told me," her friend defended. "Besides, I only had a hunch because whenever Syaoran has a social function, Eriol would go as well. I didn't want to tell you, and raise your hopes up."

"Hiiragizawa," Meiling hounded on her other friend. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because, you being you, you'd somehow give a hint to Sakura," A fourth voice responded. Meiling glared at her boyfriend.

"I wasn't asking you," she answered hotly.

Eriol raised his hand in a way to soothe Meiling's anger. "Oh, come on Rae-san. Shouldn't you be thrilled that our matchmaking plans have moved forward?"

"Yes, but I wanted to wish Sakura luck," the Chinese girl wailed.

"That's exactly why Eriol couldn't tell you," Ryoko said. "If you had someone hinted it to Sakura, you know that she would refuse to go out with Syaoran. This way, she would have no way to back out, knowing her pride."

Meiling's pout finally faded. "True," she conceded. "Besides, if Li hadn't tricked Sakura out tonight, we all know too well what she would be doing today."

"You can't blame her," Tomoyo defended. "I would have wanted to do the same."

"But I hate how she acts so guilty though," the Chinese girl whined. "It makes me feel guilty."

"Sakura just has to deal with it her own way," the older girl reprimanded wisely. "You had Kai to pull you through. Sakura has to deal with it herself. Besides, there is the fact that her whole life revolved around her oniichan. Think of how hard that is to step away from all that."

Meiling sighed. "I guess you're right," she intoned.

The group quieted.

"Sakura should just get together with Li," Meiling declared frustrated. "Wouldn't that solve everything?"

Ryoko laughed. "Sweetie, as much as you love me, I have to say that Kinomoto getting together with Li won't necessarily solve all problems." He grinned. "After all, I am one of a kind. Li can't hold a candle against me."

Meiling roared into fits of laughter at the absurdity of her boyfriend. "Ryoko, the size of your ego is expanding."

"Only around you," he answered, with a straight face as possible. "Well, what movie should we watch?"

"_Amelie_," his girlfriend immediately responded.

"I love _Amelie_," Tomoyo seconded.

Ryoko laughed, admitting defeat. "I'm fine with that," he said.

"I'll go grab some food to munch on," Eriol voiced as he stood up.

"I'll help," the other guy added.

"Oh, and Eriol," Tomoyo called sweetly from the living room. Eriol peaked out from the kitchen. "Would you make some hot chocolate in my favorite mug you got for me?"

Eriol grinned. "Anything for you," he responded. "Anybody else want some?"

"No thanks," Meiling responded from where she was sitting next to Tomoyo on the sofa. "But Ryoko, can you make some popcorn?"

"No," her boyfriend responded flatly.

"What!" Meiling said, raising her voice in protest. "But Hiiragizawa helped Tomoyo!"

"So?" the policeman responded. "You're perfectly capable of making popcorn yourself. Didn't you say you wanted to learn how to cook?"

"I know how to use a microwave,"

"Or so you think," he said. "Who's the one who refused to take the foil off her baked potato before microwaving it?"

Meiling scowled as Tomoyo giggled. "Well since you know that I'm going to start a fire in Tomoyo's kitchen, you might as well make some popcorn for me," she wheedled.

"Why don't you come here and I'll show you what buttons to press?" Ryoko suggested with a teasing grin.

"But the movie's about to start,"

"You can pause it," he retorted. "Besides, if you don't come then you're just not going to have any."

Meiling sighed, but got up reluctantly. Ryoko grinned and pulled her into a half hug, placing a kiss on her forehead. She relented a bit as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"I'm assuming I should take the plastic covering off the package?" She drawled sarcastically.

Ryoko chuckled and she could hear the soft rumble vibrating from his chest.

"That would be a very wise decision," Eriol suggested as he poured some hot chocolate into a uniquely glazed mug.

Meiling stuck her tongue out at her friend who just grinned. "Losers," she mumbled as she tore the plastic wrapper, popped the package in the microwave and set it on the time that was suggested on the package.

The popping noise signaled that the popcorn was going well and Meiling hummed to herself as she rummaged through the fridge for a bottle of orange juice. However, soon the popping noise ceased and instead, a drift of something burning drifted in the kitchen.

"Ah, Rae, your popcorn is burning," Eriol stated lightly, his tone amused.

"What?" Meiling yanked the microwave door open and was caught with a cloud of burnt smoke. Ryoko sighed and walked over to grab the bag, toss it in the trashcan.

"Learn to never trust what the packages say," he told her as he placed a new package in. "Just take it out as soon as you don't hear any more popping," Ryoko grinned and tweaked her nose.

"You did that on purpose," she pouted.

"You learn by your mistakes," Ryoko responded.

She scowled. "I don't like you," she declared.

"No," her boyfriend answered, "you love me."

"You wish,"

"I don't have to if it's already come true," Ryoko said with a grin. He took out the popcorn and poured the perfect kernels into a big bowl. "Grab your drink," he told her. "I thought you didn't want to miss the movie?"

Meiling just nodded, trying to shake off the flutter of butterflies that were in her stomach. Somehow she couldn't help think of her earlier conversation with Tomoyo that day. Trying to suppress her blush, she quickly followed her boyfriend to the living room where Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting.

"Hey Kai, I hear that you secured a self-defense lecture at the police department tomorrow for Meiling," Tomoyo said with a warm smile, as she winked slyly at Meiling.

"It's mainly for those who are interning," he answered. "Most of the ladies are capable, but they could use some more training before they really enter the field."

"So are you planning a congratulations dinner of some sort afterwards?"

Meiling shot her friend a dirty look.

Ryoko laughed. "Wow, Eriol, that's one psychic girlfriend you have there,"

"Yeah, scares me sometimes with the things she'll know before I even tell her. I can bet you that she knew I was going to propose to her a month before I actually did."

"I did not," Tomoyo protested. "I just had a hunch a few days before you asked me to dinner that night you proposed. It wasn't my fault you were acting so obviously!"

"Anyhow," the policeman said, cutting into the conversation, "Meiling, I was planning to bring you to our favorite sushi place afterwards. You know, the whole reward for a good work thing. What do you say?" He grinned.

Meiling had to try not to look at Tomoyo's direction, for she knew that if she did, a blush would rise, and that would be the end of the world as she knew it. "Sure," she answered, as casually as she could. "I can never say no to sushi,"

"That would be true," Eriol agreed, and unintentionally rescued Meiling from the spotlight. "Man, I treated her once and I almost didn't have enough money to pay for our bill!"

"Hey, you said I could help myself," Meiling defended hotly. "I just finished from teaching; naturally I would be hungry,"

"I didn't hear about this before. When did you guys have lunch?" Tomoyo asked.

"He wanted my advice," her friend answered. "Nothing to be jealous of Tomoyo-chan,"

"Advice of what," Ryoko asked curiously. "Meiling isn't one to good advice after all. When I asked her what I should give Kinomoto-san for her birthday, she suggested that I buy her a goldfish." He chuckled. "Good thing I decided to go with a dress shirt that Daidouji-san advised."

Meiling punched him in the arm, and not too lightly either. "Sakura does like goldfishes okay? Besides, Hiiragizawa-san loved _and_ took my advice, so there." She stuck out her tongue.

"Considering it's me we're talking about here," the young man said, "I have to agree with Rae-san just this once. I'd have to say that she has great taste in engagement rings,"

"What?" Ryoko said, coughing on his drink.

"I was thinking that this engagement ring wasn't something a guy would pick out," Tomoyo mused, looking at her right hand.

Meiling grinned. "Well, actually, it was because the girls in my class were gossiping about their futures one day during break. Normally I'm not interested, but the conversation got to be interesting, and soon enough we were crowded around a computer as we looked through rings."

"Hiiragizawa-san, if you want advice on a wedding ring, I could help you pick too," the Chinese girl offered. "One of the girls, Ayumi, has like a whole collection of ring pictures, and her taste is really good."

Eriol laughed. "I'll think about it,"

"And here I thought my good taste was rubbing on you," Tomoyo teased.

"Oh, they are," her fiancé reassured her. "After all, I picked out Syaoran's outfit tonight,"

"Mm," Meiling commented. "Talking about Li, what do you think will happen when Sakura realizes that she was tricked?"

Eriol laughed. "What I would give to see it all,"

"Besides, she wasn't tricked per se," Tomoyo protested. "It is a social event,"

"It's just a social event for the two of them," Ryoko finished.

The four, who were clearly all pitched into the crime, crackled evilly.

-----

Sakura raised her eyebrow as a waiter pulled back a chair and waited for her to sit down at the table that was clearly meant only for two. But she managed an elegant smile as she nodded to the waiter in thanks as he pushed her in.

"My name's Ling and I'll be your waiter tonight. How are you tonight?" He asked pleasantly.

Sakura shot Syaoran a dirty glare before smiling sweetly at the waiter. "Oh, as great as one can be when out on a business social function," she replied.

Syaoran winced at her answer. Clearly she wasn't going to let him off the hook anytime soon.

Ling seemed oblivious to the tension that was clearly between the two. "Shall I start you off with something to drink?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to answer, but Sakura cut him off. "A bottle of the best wine you have, please." Ling nodded as he wrote that down. She looked at her boss, daring him to object.

"Lovely decision," the waiter praised. "And what will the two of you be having tonight?"

Sakura scanned the menu, and was disappointed that the prices weren't listed on the menu. But then again, everything at the Hyatt was probably just as expensive from one item to the next. "What would you suggest, Ling-san?" she purred.

"Our specialty would be Caspian Golden Osetra caviar followed by a main meal of glazed short ribs, and dessert of pear soufflé,"

"Sounds delicious, Ling-san. Have you decided Li-san?" Sakura asked, her voice overly sweet.

"I'll have the same, thank you," he replied curtly. Ling nodded, collected their menus and bowed as he said that he would be back shortly with their wine.

"Li-san," Sakura turned her attention to him, her previous kind disposition gone. "This was the business social function that you dragged me out to?"

Syaoran sighed. "All right, you've caught me red-handed. I knew that if I were to ask you directly out to dinner, you'd refuse,"

"So basically you used my weakness to trick me into dining with you because you're a coward who's afraid of rejection?" she summed.

"You have a gift for twisting things around," he snapped. "I just wanted to treat you to dinner, as an appreciation for working for me two years,"

"Underpaid," his secretary added.

Syaoran was about to retort a comment, but decided to hold it back. "And I'm not thinking of giving you a raise anytime soon. Especially since you just ordered the most expensive wine possible."

Sakura grinned. "Hey, you're treating me to dinner. And especially because you're not going to give me a raise, I have to milk every benefit as I possibly can."

"Well, I'm glad you're not angry at me anymore," he confessed. "I swear you were about to gorge my eyes out when you noticed that this wasn't some social function."

"Nothing that pretty," Sakura reassured him. She sniffed her wine that Ling had poured as they were talking. "Mm, I haven't had wine in a really long time." She admired the way the light bounced off the swirling red wine.

"My mother had me trained to drink wine before I legally could," Syaoran admitted wryly. "Since my father died when I was really young, I was bound to be the one to inherit his company."

"Were you close with your father?" she asked. It was rare for Syaoran to bring up the topic of his family voluntarily. He never talked about his family beyond what was necessary in the realm of business.

And for a moment, she thought that he wasn't going to answer. "I don't think close would be the word to describe it. He was a strict father and I obeyed him. When he passed away, my mother took up the job of training me." He paused thoughtfully. "But I missed having another man in the house I suppose."

"You didn't have any brothers?"

Syaoran grinned. "Have you ever received a call from my brother?"

"Well, now that you mention it, no,"

"Nah, I have four older sisters, as you may have gathered,"

"They're nice people,"

"Nice is an understatement," he informed her. "Crazy is more fitting,"

Sakura just shrugged. "It would be nice to have that many siblings,"

Syaoran knew better than to comment. "Well, let's try the caviar that Ling-san so kindly offered since it was obviously the most expensive item," he said, trying to steer the conversation.

Sakura blinked from her thoughts, and looked at Syaoran. She gave me a half smile when she realized that he was trying to cheer her up. Picking up her fork, she took some of the caviar. "Mm," she said. "You know, this is the first time I've ever had caviar."

She took some more. "I really can't say if I like it or not," she continued, her mouth tasting and her tongue running over the texture.

"Me neither," Syaoran confessed. "I think people only eat it because it's acclaimed to be a great delicacy."

They continued to eat their caviar in silence.

"You're still treating me to ice cream afterwards right?" she asked suddenly.

Syaoran stared at her before laughing. Sakura shot him a glare and kicked him under the table, but was soon laughing with him.

-----

The night came upon them too quickly and soon Sakura found herself walking along the sandy beach barefoot. She held her sandals in her hands as she gingerly approached the calm waves that lapped at the beach's end.

"Tomoyo's going to kill you if she finds seawater and sand all over the gown she made you," Syaoran said amusedly.

Sakura looked at the ocean water forlornly before turning to her companion. She walked a bit further away from the ocean and sat down on the makeshift blanket that was Syaoran's jacket. Syaoran sat down beside her and offered her a small yellow container and a wooden spoon.

She raised it before her eyes and sighed. She opened the lid and sighed again.

"Quit whining and eat," he told her, nudging her with his shoulder. "I told you that I would bring you out another time for your favorite ice cream."

Sakura scowled at her, but obediently began to eat her ice cream.

"Thank you," she said after a while.

Syaoran glanced at her briefly to show that he had heard her, but his gaze remained at the rolling waves before them.

"For what?" he asked when she didn't continue.

Sakura drew her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. "I probably would have spent the day sulking here if you didn't coerce me to come out with you tonight." She paused and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "And I had a great time, so thanks."

Syaoran shrugged. "I had a good time too, so should I thank you too?" His voice was soft and sarcastic at the same time.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I meant,"

He surprised her by extending his hand towards her and poking her forehead gently. "Baka," he said, his voice oddly warm.

Sakura stared at him, as if she was seeing him for the first time. "Why?"

"Why what?" he replied casually. His back was once again facing her.

"I'll never understand you," she declared with conviction. "One moment you're a cocky, stingy bastard of a boss, and then one moment," her voice trailed off as it cracked. She looked at his back and her eyes watered.

"One moment you're the most special person on this planet," she whispered.

Syaoran chuckled. "That's the best compliment I've heard in my entire life," he told her joyfully. But when he turned around saw her eyes, rimmed with tears, his heart softened.

"Hey, don't get worked up all over me," he said. "I still am a cocky stingy bastard of a boss,"

Sakura managed a weak grin.

Syaoran sighed softly as he gathered Sakura into a half hug. They sat like that for a while, with Sakura snuggled in his embrace, his arm tossed over her shoulders as they watched the waves repeatedly wash up the beach and then retreat, but only to return again.

"It's been two years huh?" he said softly.

Sakura's chest heaved as she breathed deeply. "And at the same time it was yesterday," she whispered. She was about to say more when something gently hit her on the head.

She looked up startled to see Yukito standing there with a grin, and in his hands were a few branches of peach blossoms. Once she saw the flowers and smelt their fragrance, tears that she was trying to hard to hide, came rushing forward.

Yukito gave her a lopsided grin. "I didn't ruin some romantic moment between you two did I?"

Sakura quickly withdrew from Syaoran's embrace. Turning to Yukito, she shook her head.

"Are you sure?" The older man teased. "I could step back and wait for a while. I could of sworn that if I came a few minutes later, you would have been kissing."

"Yukito!" Sakura complained.

He grinned. "Sorry, sorry." He waved the flowers in his hand. "I thought Touya would appreciate his namesake flower,"

Sakura nodded as she quickly wiped her tears with the black of the palm. "Do you mind if I join you?"

The older man shook his head. "Of course not Sakura," he answered. "Li-kun, are you coming?"

"Later,"

The two nodded and walked down the beach until they were quite a distance away. Turning they faced the ocean and the warm breeze welcomed them. For a while neither said anything, as they just calmly watched the ocean ripple, consumed in their own thoughts. Yukito walked towards the sea where the water gently lapped at his feet. Bending his head down and saying something under his breath, Yukito then threw the flowers into the water, which the ocean graciously accepted.

Sakura walked up to stand next to him as they watched the flowers be carried away.

"Touya would appreciate that," she said. "Thank you."

Yukito smiled. "Any friend would do that,"

Sakura returned the smile. "When Li-san told me that he was willing to pay for Touya's heart transplant, I believe that all my dreams had come true," she confessed. "I never thought that there was the possibility that Touya's body would reject the heart."

"Even the best equipment and technology can't save all human lives,"

"For the longest time I was so angry. I didn't understand how it could have failed," her voice trailed off. "Sometimes I think to myself that if Touya never had the heart transplant he could have lived just a few days longer." Sakura sniffed. "A few days longer with me,"

Yukito pulled the younger girl into a half hug, and squeezed his arm around her reassuringly. "We all think that," he answered. "What we would do if we could have just a moment more with the ones with love."

Sakura sighed and rested her head against her friend's shoulder.

"But we can't go about living that way," the older man told her wisely. "If we do, we fail to see the ones who are important around us now. Life is so fleeting that we can't waste it thinking about the what ifs."

"Yukito?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry that because of my pride you never got to see Touya before he passed away."

Yukito shook his head. "Of course I was sad that I didn't get to see Touya one last time, but I cherish the times we did have together. It makes the memories more vivid."

"But,"

"Just knowing that Touya thought of me as his best friend until his death was more than I could have ever asked for. And because I'm his best friend, I know what he would want."

Sakura looked at him questionably.

The hand around her shoulder gave her a tight squeeze before Yukito turned Sakura around. She saw Syaoran walking towards them, his hands casually placed into his pockets. Yukito grinned and leaned down as he whispered into her ear, "He wouldn't be angry at you if you moved on in your life Sakura-chan," he whispered.

Sakura eyes widened and tears threatened to fall again. Looking up at her brother's best friend, Yukito nodded in confirmation. She gave me a small smile before running towards Syaoran.

The young man gave her a quizzical look and turned his head around to see if there was something behind him that had caught her attention. Frowning, he turned his head back around only to have Sakura tackle him.

"What the hell, Kinomoto?" he growled as they lay in an undignified heap in the sand.

Her only response was to hug him closer.

"Uh," Syaoran awkwardly patted Sakura on the back. His eyes met Yukito's confusedly, but the older man just grinned and waved before walking away.

"Kinomoto, get off! You're killing me," he poked her exposed arm.

"No," she mumbled, as her buried her face deeper into his chest.

Syaoran sighed and easily flipped her over such that he was on top of her. He looked down at her. "What was that for? I never knew that you were a quarterback in high school,"

"They wouldn't let me," she told him. "I had to settle for a cheerleader instead."

"Not what you expected I'm sure," he answered wryly as he rolled off her. The two lay in the sand as they stared up into the dark clear night and the stars that were sprinkled above.

"Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"You don't mind if I call you that do you?" Sakura rolled over on her side to look at him as she perched her head on her hand.

"I don't mind," he paused before continuing, "Sakura."

"Okay," she said, and rolled back onto her back.

After a moment of silence, Syaoran drawled, "I wonder what Tomoyo would react when she realizes that we're going out,"

"She'd die of shock. She's been trying to get us together for a while now." Her voice was just as light and casual as his.

"Don't forget Eriol and Rae,"

She snorted. "You'd think they have an ounce of stealth between the three of them."

"Tomoyo and Eriol can be sly when they want to. Rae's never was one for secrecy. She never has since she was little."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "So you do know that Meiling's your cousin,"

"I've known for a while," he answered.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I figure that she's too embarrassed or prideful to admit that she was once the same cousin who demanded that I marry her if I didn't find a wife in the future,"

Sakura laughed. "It was a cute story,"

"I never knew that saving a bird would result in such sudden declaration of undying love," the chestnut haired man said sarcastically.

"And you never knew that giving your business card to an erotic dancer would result in such either," Sakura said softly, glancing at him through the corner of her eye.

Syaoran grinned. Reaching over, he entwined his hand through his fingers and raised their clasped hands.

"But now I don't have to marry Rae,"

Sakura stared at him before bursting into laughter. Syaoran chuckled. He leaned over kissed her gently on the lips, sealing their love until death does them apart.

-----

Haha, just when you thought I was never going to update, after a _four_ month hiatus, I finally update the epilogue. Whew! Finally got up from my lazy butt and updated, since I just watched the second Card Captor Sakura movie: The Sealed Card just a few hours ago and I was tingled with great inspiration.

Didn't you just love the ending when Syaoran goes, "Even if I lose this feeling, I'll just fall in love with you again"? I was screaming, "AHHHHHHH. SO CUTE," and failing my arms in the air like a love sick idiot. Haha. I know, I don't act my age half of the time, so you don't have to say it again.

Anyhow, deepest apologies for such a late update, and I thank you so much for reading this story, every single step of the way. I can't say how much I thank you!

As for future stories, I always so have many ideas floating in my head, being a diehard romantic at heart. I don't know if I'm going to continue with CCS (though I'm inspired again watching the awesome CCS movie. How can you not?). I might try my luck with other anime/manga. I'm currently obsessed with the manga, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Marchen Awakens Romance, Bleach, and Fruits Basket. I think I should say something like, "Hi, my name is Iris Dreamer. I'm a manga and anime addict." And you call can say, "Hiiiiiii Iris Dreamer." HAHAHAHA.

Right. Not funny. Just wanted to say a HUGE thanks to all those who have stuck with me since day one; you don't know how much that means to me. I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter, and that it's tied up some loose ends (hopefully all).

THANK YOU!

I LOVE YOU ALL

TRULY.

--iris dreamer. :)


End file.
